50 Times
by TheChel
Summary: 50 Theme Challenge! Centers mostly around Luxord. 50 themes, 50 different situations and thoughts.
1. Night

AN: I have decided to write a 50 Theme Challenge in KH-style. It'll center mostly around our favorite gambler, but possibly other people too. I finally found a challenge with no WORD RESTRICTIONS! :D Anywho, hope you'll read and review.

* * *

><p><strong>1. Night<strong>

It was always night in the World That Never Was. Always dark. No sun. Luxord didn't understand why it had to be like that. Sure, some of them preferred darkness to cloak their actions and presence during missions or so, but none of them were _allergic_ to daylight. Sometimes it was nice to pay a visit to a world with a sun, really taking his time to enjoy the warmth that came over him when he stepped out of a portal. There was just something off about their own world... Something off...

Xemnas had created the world, and could remove it if he wished to, right? Thinking of it like that, made the whole thing seem so fragile. Could Xemnas erase them all too? Luxord blinked that thought away. He couldn't see any reasons as to why their leader would do such a thing... But deep down he probably knew anyway.

Yes, Luxord had heard the story several times. Xemnas wished to help them all regain their hearts, and for that they needed Kingdom Hearts. But as a master of poker-faces, Luxord couldn't help but feel something lurking around behind Xemnas' fine words. Some hidden agenda, some ulterior motive...

"Uh, dude, you're spacing out again," a voice said, effectively snapping Luxord out of his thoughts. He looked at Xigbar who had sat down next to him, on the edge of Havoc's Divide, the place they were currently visiting. A fall from this balcony would be a gruesome death indeed, he pondered.

"No," Luxord said, "You're just not worth listening to." He shrugged and grinned at the other man.

Xigbar grinned back. "That's really hurtful, man..." a look of mock-hurt flashed over his scarred face for a moment. "But seriously, why are you out here?"

A moment's pause.

"... Fresh air."

"As if! Don't make me send you over the edge," Xigbar said, and clapped Luxord's back a bit too hard to emphasize.

Luxord chuckled. "Lots of sunshine, then? And I doubt that you would really dare send me over this edge, and into my untimely death, might I add."

"Hey, I said _send you over the edge_, not _kill you_," Xigbar smirked. Luxord arched an eyebrow at this. Xigbar's powers could easily stop a fall like this, he guessed...

"Don't worry," the Freeshooter said, clapping his back again, nearly sending him over the edge this time, actually. "I gotcha..."

Luxord hoped so.


	2. Video Games

Axel had, of course, introduced Roxas to the wonderful world of procrastinating. Just typical of the redhead to let his own laziness affect the younger Nobody.

"There are all kinds of stuff to do instead of _working_," Axel had said, starting to count with his fingers.

He suggested everything from sleeping in or go try and steal Larxene's diary. Roxas had just blinked, confused. But the best thing had been a suggestion that was more in the blonde key-bearer's interest; Gaming. In no time they had played through countless rounds and levels in several games.

The console stayed with them, being a faithful friend in boring times and sometimes, like mentioned earlier, a great way to procrastinate. Xigbar even played along sometimes. Despite his laid back attitude, Roxas hadn't really expected Xigbar to waste his time with video games.

"Don't you have your own?" Axel had asked once.

Xigbar only had one answer. "Shot it," he shrugged. Apparently the Freeshooter could be a very sore loser. Roxas avoided to comment on that, but Axel continued.

"I still don't see why you couldn't just play poker with Luxord, then."

"Because then I might shoot _him_." There was no argument in that. If you played against the Gambler you were sure to lose.

"Play _video games_ with Luxord then."

"Same answer, pyro."

Axel nearly dropped his controller, and quickly paused the game to look at Xigbar. "You're not telling me," he said slowly, "that _Luxord _could kick your butt in _this_? Wait, scratch that, you're not telling me that _he_ has ever had once of _these_ in his hands?" He said and waved the controller.

Xigbar glared slightly. "He's a... worthy opponent sometimes, if that's what you mean. _You_ just try and play against him in this. It's a _game_ for crying out loud!"

Axel snorted, and started that game again.

A few days later, Roxas came to Axel's room just to hang out, and couldn't help but notice a rather sour expression to the Flurry of Dancing Flames' face.

"What's with you?" Roxas asked, lifting an eyebrow in question.

"Tried to follow Xigbar's little challenge," Axel grumbles.

"What challenge?" Roxas thought for a moment. "Play against Luxord? How did that go?"

There was a moment's silence.

"Axel?"

"... Just shut up and play."


	3. Insomnia

Xigbar sat up, glancing at the clock. It was _way_ past midnight. He sighed, and pushed up and away from the bed. There was no way he was going to get any more sleep anyway. Pacing his own room for several minutes, he finally jumped into a pair of black pants and what he assumed to be a dark

t-shirt, he couldn't really see that much in the darkness and sleepy blurriness and he didn't bother turning on the lights.

"What a mess..." he grumbled to himself, going to the door before changing his mind and opening a portal. A few moments later, he stepped out in the kitchen and went straight for the coffeemaker.

Xigbar was still waiting rather impatiently for the machine to finish up, when some voices from the hallway neared the kitchen. He merely turned around as Demyx and Axel strolled into the kitchen, looking far too awake. Axel stopped abruptly, making Demyx bump into him before stopping too. They both looked at Xigbar like a deer caught in the headlights – or a couple of pranksters being busted, Xigbar assumed.

"Out destroying the castle?" He asked, not even gathering enough energy for a smirk.

Axel folded his arms. "Nope! What about you, old man?"

Xigbar snorted and was about to answer when the familiar click informed him that the coffee was finally ready. He poured some into a mug. "Can't sleep, obviously..." he shrugged. He didn't really feel like a conversation right now. Demyx shifted a little, and Xigbar couldn't help but notice that the Melodious Nocturne was looking down at his feet.

"And so you decided to have a cup of _mud _to help you?" Axel asked with a disgusted look on his face. "Not really how it works, man..."

"As if," Xigbar said in exasperation and took a sip of the mud- of the coffee.. Man, was he unfocused right now. Not tired, just distracted by something else. "Anyway, I'm going," the Freeshooter said and got up from his seat. He took his mug and the entire coffee pot and made to leave the two younger Nobodies.

When he stepped out of a portal once again he found himself in front of a door, like he had planned of course. It was the familiar door with an X on it.

Xigbar looked to both sides to make sure that he was in the clear, before opening the door carefully, even having to use his powers to make the coffeepot and mug float to have both hands free. The room was dark, as opposed to the hallway, but it wasn't completely dark. The faint lights, from the Dark City below the castle, lit up the room just enough for Xigbar to see the outline of every thing.

"Hey," he said quietly, but didn't expect an answer. Luxord wasn't going to answer him, he knew that much. The Gambler wasn't even awake, hadn't been for some time now, and all Xigbar received as response was the sound of light, unchanged breathing from the bed.

Letting himself drop down in the armchair near the window, Xigbar plucked the mug out of the air and took a sip, while the pot silently descended and stood next to the armchair, being just within reach. He didn't really know what he was doing in here but it felt like he was waiting for something to happen. He didn't know what to say either, though it would be weird to actually talk to Luxord right now. He doubted he would be able to hear him. Right?

Xigbar sighed and leaned back. "Couldn't really sleep..." he said quietly. "Xemnas only told me to stay away from your room until tomorrow, which it technically already is..." he shrugged, smirking this time, though a bit tiredly. Still not getting any response, he took another sip from the mug. If Xemnas or Saïx found him in here, they would so kick him out. Another sigh. God, this was frustrating.

"The Pyro even kinda admitted that it's weird without you and your games around..."


	4. Beginnings

His eyes were closed, he knew that much. He was just waking up, but he didn't remember going to sleep. He did, however, remember something along the lines of extreme exhaustion... and heavy rain. There was no rain right now, he could feel the warmth of the sun caress his face and arms. Where on earth was he? There was a small breeze, the sound of rustling leaves – even the sound of birds - before he finally decided to open his eyes.

_Blue sky, _was the first thing he thought. It didn't help him find out where the hell he was. There were a few small, white clouds but it was no less sunny.

_Trees and grass. _As far as he could see. It was a green field with trees here and there, the wind often running through the treetops. He still didn't know where he was. Maybe if he tried to sit up..

Only now that he tried, he realized how incredibly weak he felt. Numb. But he bit it back – stiff upper lip and all – and managed to sit up to have a better view.

He tried to ignore the black spots - _"black spots"... He didn't like that phrase_ – dancing across his vision because they soon turned out to be the least of his problems...

_Pain!_ A sudden stabbing pain in his chest. Right where his heart was...

He would have clutched said area if his hands weren't needed to keep him up. He bent his legs and managed to lean forward in order to get his hands free, but when he searched underneath his shirt for any injury he found nothing...

Actually it all just felt like... _Nothing_...

Alright... He needed to get up, find out where he was and keep moving. See, there was a road right over there. Yes. Crossroads actually. More than one way to go, like he usually preferred. This was nothing, he'd ended up strange places before, right?

… But this didn't make any sense! How did he end up here? This looked nothing like the last thing he remembered before passing out! Maybe he didn't pass out... Maybe he passed _away_.

"Well," he mumbled to himself, relieved that he at least still had his voice. "I guess I really cocked it up this time..." Sigh.

He looked around again only to spot a man in a black coat.


	5. Glass

As he opened his eyes, Luxord found himself... Nowhere he knew, actually. It was a huge place, he knew, but what caught his absolute attention was the practically endless rows of shelves, each and every one sporting what looked like bottles. Potions, maybe...

Daring himself to move, he got a closer look. Those weren't potions, but hourglasses. Hourglasses of different sizes, shapes and colors. Some were running, whilst others stood completely still. Some were tipped over and some ran either too fast of horribly slow. Luxord frowned and stepped back from the shelves, not willing to touch anything. Where the bloody hell was he? That's where something at the end of the seemingly endless rows caught his attention. He walked there, slowly, and what he saw took his breath away.

"Dear God..." he whispered

What he saw was a huge hourglass, big enough for a man like himself to stand in each half. The sand was running – normally, thank you very much – into the lower half which was broken, shards of every size scattered all over the floor, partly covered in the sand that kept coming. It was like the sand never ran out completely, it kept running out. Luxord stepped close enough to see his own twisted reflection before reaching a hand out to touch the probably cool glass. He was greatly startled when another gloved hand grabbed his wrist, and he looked up to see someone in the Organization's coat. He couldn't see the face, which was obscured by the shadows of the hood.

Luxord calmed down a bit. "Who..."

"Don't touch it again. Isn't it ruined enough already?" _That voice... _

"I haven't - "

"You have been here before. And now it is as good as useless."

Luxord's eyes widened. What was going on? He looked down at the sand. For some reason it made him uneasy, like it wasn't just sand running out. Not just sand... life.. _time running out.._

The hooded man looked at him. "You have a lot of questions I see," he said. "Why you're here, what's going on and if this is a dream?"

Luxord nodded, and the person continued.

"Well, if this _is_ a dream... Does that really make it any less real? You are also wondering if something is wrong with your powers." That's it. It was a British accent, Luxord was sure.

"I think you forgot one," Luxord said after some time.

"Who I am?" the person asked to which Luxord nodded. "Please, don't mind me. I am not dangerous so calm down." He glanced at the sand. Luxord found it hard not to mind him when he was still having a tight grip on his wrist. "... This is what happens when you meddle with Time in such a manner. How could you?"

"W-what?" Luxord barely whispered, and it was hardly heard over the low sound of sand softly hitting the floor.

"It needs fixing."

"How? What am I supposed to do?"

"Figure that out yourself. Maybe Fate is kind enough to lend you a hand. Fate favors you sometimes, you know..." He let go of Luxord's wrist and the Gambler couldn't help but notice that they actually shared the same height.

"But... I don't even know how I managed to destroy it..." An almost painfully uncomfortable feeling surged through him. Like a blow to the stomach.

"I cannot answer your questions. However, I know that this will continue until it's fixed. As the chosen master of Time, you should perhaps think about if this is a dream... Or not. Before it's too late..." He looked down at Luxord's hand.

Luxord followed his gaze only to let out a loud gasp. His hand had started to crumble and turn into sand, falling to the floor and mingling with that of the hourglass. His breathing quickened, as he looked up at the mysterious figure in front of him. "Help..." But his voice was so weak.

"I am trying," the figure said calmly, even though he didn't make one single move. Luxord's breathing quickened even more. He was starting to panic, was there even a way out?

The figure suddenly stepped close to him and brought his hand up to seize a fistful of Luxord's shirt. It wasn't violent but still powerful somehow. He pulled him close, and Luxord got even more uncomfortable, even though he was currently turning into sand. He still couldn't see the person's face even though their noses could almost touch.

The person spoke again. "I have a question for you..."

Luxord stayed silent. His voice had given up now, and the only thing keeping him up was the grip on his shirt, for his knees felt too weak. The mysterious figure's voice suddenly changed to that of a deeper, hoarse, more threatening one. One that Luxord had heard before, he had just forgotten all about it, and it sent shivers down his spine.

"_... Do you fear Death?_"

And that's when Luxord felt like a dagger had been pushed through his chest. Like everything inside him was just shutting down. The person let him fall to the floor, but Luxord fell through the floor and into darkness where he kept falling and falling...

And then he woke up.


	6. Cat

"Mangy creature," Saïx nearly growled as the last bits of a wide grin faded away in front of them. "How is one supposed to understand such _rantings_?"

Luxord didn't answer, but looked thoughtful for a moment. "Mangy? Who, Ches? I don't sense anything wrong with him..." He nearly shrugged, before suddenly starting off in a seemingly random direction, not seeing the incredulous look on Saïx' face, or ignoring it.

The Luna Diviner followed quickly behind. "And where exactly are you going, Number X?" Saïx wasn't very difficult to be near, or on a mission with, if you just knew the basic rules. _Respect_ was one of those rules, not that Luxord would ever act otherwise.

"The instructions were very clear," the Gambler said. "He wanted us to go to the mazes." He stopped to let Saïx catch up even though he didn't seem to need it. It might have been a habit after having attended missions to Wonderland with young Roxas many times before.

"They were _clear_?" Saïx stopped to look at him with blazing yellow eyes, and Luxord found himself wondering yet again why _Saïx _of all people was sent on this mission with him. For now, he couldn't complain, but Saïx was usually "stuck" doing paperwork instead of being out in the field.

_'The more the merrier,' _Luxord thought to himself with a hint of sarcasm. "Why, yes," he said matter-of-factly.

"That wasn't clear, in fact it was nothing more than a load of trash," Saïx hissed. Sometimes, patience wasn't in his vocabulary. Especially not if his days were spent on making sense out of a odd, striped, talking cat with the Worlds' most annoying grin. It was anything _but_ clear.

Luxord opened his mouth to respond, just before the familiar sound of appearing Heartless interrupted him. Both Nobodies turned their heads just in time to see a group of Soldiers charge towards them. Saïx brought his arm up to summon his Lunatic, but didn't get that far before every Soldier was sent flying with a card digging into each of their chests. They hit the ground and faded away. Luxord lowered his own arm, dismissing the remaining cards in his hands.

"You'll get your chance later," the Gambler said with a slight smirk. Saïx didn't dignify that with an answer but took out a little paper block, a pen and started scribbling something down. So he was here to check up, huh? Then the others must have had missions with him too...

Watching him scribble something down reminded him of Vexen. He chuckled inwardly, but kept his face blank.

Almost as if Saïx sensed that he was thinking about Vexen, he finished his writing and put away the pen and block. "You should go see Vexen, when the mission is completed," he said, giving the Gambler a look.

Luxord blinked. "Might I ask why?"

"I would think it was obvious."

"Apparently not."

Saïx sighed. "You seem to perfectly understand the cat."

"I do," Luxord said after some time. "Ches makes perfect sense."

"_Ches?_" Saïx asked. "You named the cat?"

This time, it was Luxord's turn to sigh. "No. He could have named himself." Luxord didn't realize how mad he sounded to Saïx. He wondered if Saïx had any problems with cats, seeing as he was rather... doggy. Xigbar would have laughed. "He's not worse than Tarrant, at least. He's rather mad-"

"How many missions have you had lately?" Saïx interrupted, not really caring who else Luxord would be on good terms with in Wonderland.

"A couple. Why?"

"Might have been one too many."

Luxord looked at him, putting two and two together. "I am neither stressed, nor insane, if that's what you're thinking."

Saïx opened his mouth to speak...

"And I am not drunk either," Luxord interrupted.

"You seem a little... Disturbed." Saïx eyed him a bit closer. "You understand the _nonsense_ of this _mad_ world, in fact you seem to be quite fit."

"Saïx," Luxord sighed. "With all due respect... Is it really my fault that Fate chose to grand me the gift of rhetoric, unlike you?"

Luxord guessed he did deserve what happened next. Saïx finally got to whip out his claymore and had sent Luxord flying in seconds. His back collided with a tree and he slid to the ground. It wasn't THAT painful, just surprising. What hurt the most was his pride.

"We will finish this mission, and then you go to see Vexen. Is that clear, Number X?"

Luxord got to his feet, supported by the tree. "Yes, _sir_..." he said and smirked inwardly.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahem, yes. Luxord is very fit in Wonderland, in fact they're all on first names. The card soldiers are also no problem for him xD I couldn't resist.<strong>

**Didn't you all wonder if Luxord was a bit CRAZY for understanding the cat instantly? I don't. XD Tnx for reading! Please review.**


	7. Blood

"Ow... Ow..! Damn it, Vexen - "

"Quit the complaining, Xigbar..."

"I would if you could just do this properly."

Vexen fixed the Shooter with a mild glare. "It's not my job to fix you, or anyone else for that matter, every time you overdo yourselves or are too reckless to come back in one piece, even though I am doing it _perfectly._"

"Well, could you do it _painlessly_?" Xigbar retorted, grinning. It's not like it really did hurt as much as he claimed, but annoying Vexen sure was an opportunity he wouldn't let go of right away. He shifted his legs a little impatiently, while Vexen went to take a good look at Demyx.

"... Am I okay?" the younger Nobody asked a bit nervously, biting his lower lip.

Vexen sighed. "Number IX - "

"Oh my god, I knew it! It's bad, isn't it?" Demyx exclaimed and started babbling. He had just gotten into the subject of desperately recalling the mission to remember what could have happened to him, when Vexen's eye twitched and he fell silent.

"... As I was about to say before you interrupted me, Number IX," Vexen said with a sneer, "It's just a few bruises. And even though you're incredibly thick, you'll be fine."

Demyx let out a relieved sigh, not really getting the insult thrown in his direction. He gladly stepped away from the examination table, where the third patient was lying unconscious, as Vexen turned his attention back to Xigbar.

"You dislocated that shoulder," Vexen stated dryly. "Again."

Xigbar smirked. "Hey, that was a long time ago," he said almost defensively, and Demyx suspected that the Shooter would have shrugged had he not dislocated his shoulder. "C'mon, then, pop it back..."

"Have patience, would you?" Vexen said as he went to the examination table to have a look at the blonde currently resting there. "What happened to _him_?"

"Who, Lux?" Xigbar asked and finally looked up from his fumbling with his own injury. Some times, the Freeshooter just needed to keep his fingers occupied. "I think he got k.o.'ed pretty good, if I remember correctly... Nothing serious..."

"You _think_?"

"Yeah? But his hand is bleeding too?" Xigbar offered, as if a greater injury would please the scientist. It seemed to catch his interest, at least, because the older Nobody hurried to take a look at the aforementioned hand. True enough, blood was running from the hand and dripping from the fingertips.

_'And down on the nice, white, clean floor...' _Vexen thought, exasperated. Slowly, to avoid more injury to the hand, he peeled the black glove from the Gambler's hand. There was a cut across the palm of his hand. A clean, deep cut. Looking at the glove, it seemed to have been cut neatly too. Whatever caused the injury must have been extremely sharp...

"What were you fighting?"

"Heartless?"

"I know that! Which _kind_ of Heartless?"

"Not something to have caused that," Xigbar shrugged. "It was his own card."

Vexen was just about to ask how that went down before they all heard a quiet groan from the Gambler on the table. They looked down just in time to see Luxord blink his blue eyes open. Xigbar grinned and went to look down at him. "Well, look who's awake..!"

Surprisingly, Vexen went for the door, instead of starting to lecture right away. "I'm getting something for that cut. You stay put," he said and looked at Luxord. He didn't really seem to have heard him, but Vexen didn't stay to make sure. Demyx went to look down at Luxord too, happy that he was awake.

Luxord blinked a few more times, before gaining a voice. "What happened?"

"You blacked out," Demyx said with a frown. "Or, well, you actually got knocked out," he shrugged.

Luxord looked at him. "Apparently."

"Dude, what was with that card-thing?" Xigbar asked, careful not to lean too much in over the Gambler and being forced to move his arm too much. "Look at your hand, man."

Luxord did so and couldn't help but wince when he saw the red, bloody mess. "I threw a card," he said quietly. "It ricocheted back... I caught it again and threw it back..."

"Oh that," Xigbar said, looking thoughtful. "Thought you were playing ping-pong... You obviously don't know the number one shooting-rule, Lux: Never shoot at a flat, hard surface."

"I wasn't shooting, but throwing... The 'surface' was a Heartless and it wasn't flat..."

"Yeah, and some of your bullets bounced back too, Xiggy," Demyx offered, earning a light smack on top of the head from the older Nobody. "Ow! By the way, when did you dislocate your shoulder last time? I don't remember, was it before I got into the Organization?"

"Like I said, long time ago," Xigbar answered simply. Luxord could hear that Xigbar had cleverly avoided to answer the question, but didn't comment. It must have been somewhere in his past before the Organization, he mused. That's why Vexen would know..

As Demyx kept whining for an answer and Xigbar kept avoiding questions, Luxord let out a small chuckle that soon died, the moment he glanced back at his hand. It stung, throbbed and red blood was still visible everywhere. It was like he had dipped his hand in blood.

Xigbar seemed to notice that the Gambler was deep in thought, because he ceased his argument with Demyx, who went to get a cloth for the hand, and looked at him. "What's up, Lux? You look like your hand just spoke to you."

Luxord didn't look away from his hand, and tried to flex his fingers. It hurt like hell. "Did you ever... Xigbar did you ever consider that _something_ must be pumping the blood around...?" Luxord said and finally looked up at Xigbar. "I know we don't have hearts but..."

"No, I get it," Xigbar said and took a seat next to the table. "You know, Vexen was wondering about that too, a few years back. He pretty much concluded that, yes, something _is_ pumping the blood around. He calls it the '_Cor'_..."

Luxord looked at him for some time. "But Xigbar, that's - "

"I know," the Shooter said quickly, daring a glance in Demyx' direction. Luxord followed his glance and seemed to understand, because they both stayed quiet until Vexen returned.

"Great! Now could you _please _correct that friggin' shoulder?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, people! I have been procrastinating! D: It's not my fault, you could just complain more XD Well whatto you think about THIS chapter? I bet Lux caught that card AND threw it back mid-air, with a 2x360 degree spin.. Okay maybe not.. xb<strong>

**Hmmm, I wonder what Luxord was about to say :O Xigbar just enjoys stressing out Vexen. In return, Vexen saves him for last. The shoulder's gotta wait, Xiggy... tsk tsk... R&R plz :D**


	8. Innocence

**Hey Hey! I am back in the game! .. Well not really, but Im still writing :D **

**I must warn you about the fluff.. :3**

* * *

><p>"... Mum?" He whispered quietly. He didn't want to make too much noise, yet he wanted her to hear him. But he was shaking all over, even though the blanket was covering him quite well and the bed was comfortable and warm. He sat up in his bed, in the the dark room, his headache immediately attacking him. He wiped the sweat off his brow and tried not to look around at the darkness – his nightmares did nothing to help his vivid, fever-induced, imagination.<p>

"_Mother_?" He called a little louder in his shaky, childish voice.

To his great relief he heard footstep, and only a few seconds later was he bathed in the faint, yellow light from a lantern in the hallway as the door was opened. He rubbed a blue eye, tiredly.

"... Are you having nightmares again?" Mother asked gently. He nodded, suddenly finding it hard to hold back small tears of frustration.

"I.. I don't know why I keep having them..." he said, trying to control his voice. "I just want to sleep..."

Mother didn't hesitate to sit down on the edge of the bed and feel his forehead, still ever so gently. She clucked her tongue.

"You're still a bit ill, sweetheart," she said removing her hand.

He understood. But it was still incredibly frustrating. He could hardly stay awake out of the exhaustion of having a fever, and when he tried to rest... the nightmares would come. Would this circle ever end? He sighed, but it came out as a slight whine instead.

"Well," Mother said quietly and removed his blanket, "You don't appear to be sleepy anytime soon."

He looked up at her, this time not really understanding what she meant, until she lifted him up from the bed with slight difficulty. "Come now," she said as she carried him to the kitchen. "We'll get you a nice cup of tea..."

His face brightened a little, though the sudden light in contrast to his dark room was hurting his eyes the slightest. Blasted headache. He rested his head on her shoulder, just enjoying being close to her. She was always there, and he hoped it would last. He dried small tears off his cheeks when he was put down on a chair, still shaking slightly. It wasn't as bad as earlier where he wouldn't have been able to hold a cup of hot liquid to save his life. Now it was just a slight shiver.

"Thank you," he said weakly as the tea was placed in front of him. His manners were in place, no doubt. For some time he just held on to the cup, letting the warmth spread from the porcelain, into his hands. After he took a sip, the comforting warmth spread to the rest of his body.

"That's better, isn't it?" Mother asked with a small smile. She almost always knew what would help him. You just couldn't be wrong with a cuppa, if he was upset or sick.

The boy nodded his head with a small smile. "Yes," he said politely. "I'm sorry I woke you, though..." He looked at her apologetically, with those big, blue eyes. Mother sat down next to him, so as to be closer to eye-level with him, and brought one hand up to correct his messy hair a little.

"Young man, why in the world would that mean anything, when you are so peaky?" She said and kissed his forehead, as if it would lower his fever. It certainly made him feel better, though he blushed furiously. Sometimes she was a fusspot. Would she ever let him see the world someday, if she worried so much? Maybe it would change when he got older...

After a few more sips, he yawned wholeheartedly. Mother picked him up again, and once more he enjoyed the feeling of being so close to her. He remembered resting against her and listening to her heartbeat somewhere in the past. Yet, the closer they got to his room, he was reminded of the nightmares, the trembling, the tears. Was he shaking slightly again? He hoped Mother wouldn't feel it, he hated requiring too much from her.

She put him down on the bed again, but this time she sat down next to him and pulled the blanket over both of them. He allowed himself to snuggle closer to her, maybe he could fall asleep to her heartbeat again. She held him, not too tight and not too loose, and stroked his messy hair until his eyes finally closed slowly and his breathing evened out. She really hoped he would get better...

* * *

><p>Luxord opened his eyes to stare at the white ceiling. The lights were out and it was dark, yes, but the confusing lights from the Dark City shone through the window. Suddenly, he wasn't tired anymore. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and just sat there for an undecided amount of time. Something felt weird. What had he been dreaming? It felt so... <em>familiar<em>...

He definitely wouldn't be able to sleep more this night. Was it really just a dream?

He whispered the answer to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Becuase I saw the cutest picture ever, and FF hates linking :D<strong>

**Omg, remember to R&R. It's you guys who keep me going XD**


	9. Wrath

The castle was, without a doubt, huge. Only occupied by thirteen Nobodies – Dusks, Gamblers, Dancers and such not included. White walls, floors and ceilings made it almost impossible to stay out of sight if you wore nothing but black – which every member did. So if their current home was so big, and the only true inhabitants were the Organization-members, then why did their rooms have to be located in the very same hallway? Sure enough, each room was grand and maybe even with too much space for one person which only helped to emphasize the constant feeling of emptiness and loneliness that lingered in each Nobody every day, and also this particular evening, not that there was much difference in a world so dull and dark.

The reason most people would want a greater distance between the rooms could be anything between wanting to maintain some privacy or hating your neighbor. Demyx would sometimes play his beloved Arpeggio in the worst of hours, which had mercifully been forbidden by now. Vexen had been ordered to keep his experiments in his laboratory where his explosions belonged. But if, should we say, a certain Brit was trying to take forty winks after dinner, there was _one_ single thing he certainly didn't want to hear from the other rooms nor the hallways.

"_AXEEEL!"_

Luxord's eyes flew open almost instantly as he heard the very familiar shriek of the only female in the Organization – who happened to be residing in the room next to his. Lucky him. What had Axel done now, he thought as he sat up groggily, correcting his hair the best he could. Should he go check? It didn't matter, right? She wasn't after him. He heard the sound of her door being torn open, then slammed shut as Larxene entered the hallway, high-heeled boots clicking furiously against the cold floor as she stomped towards the door with the VIII.

For some reason, Luxord tried to sit as still as possible, as if he was hiding from a hungry beast. He heard Larxene pass his room and continue towards Axel's room. The rooms were positioned like their thrones, and like in Where Nothing Gathers, Luxord was lucky to be positioned between Larxene and Axel - two people who would often try to tear out each others throats... Like tonight.

He sighed as his curiosity got the best of him, which wasn't always bad, he'd been telling Roxas, and he went to his door and very carefully tried to sneak a peek out in the hallway. Larxene was in the middle of hammering on Axel's door when she spotted the poor Gambler. Luxord cringed and considered going back into the safety of his room and try to sleep on – maybe if he moved _slowly_...

"Luxord!"

_Apparently not_...

"Did you see Axel?" She asked hurriedly, still just calming down from her latest temper tantrum.

"... No." Luxord said simply, looking her over. She looked alright. "I suppose, he's the reason for your... current mood?"

"Gee, how could you tell?" She said, voice dripping with sarcasm. She put a and on her hip.

"Gambler's intuition," he said and started to close the door. "Now if you would _please_ excuse me, I was trying to sleep..." But Larxene was already there – fast as ever – and had placed her foot in the door's path.

"Why such a hurry, Luxord?" She asked, her voice suddenly soft and... flirty? "Besides, isn't it a bit too early for you to go to bed?"

Luxord met her with a blank stare. If she was trying to be charming it wasn't going to work. Not on him. But embarrassingly enough he straightened his back a bit more and corrected his hair yet again, out of habit.

"I merely wish to stay out of your business with Axel, Larxene. You seem to be far more... irritated with him this week." He opened the door fully again – it was no use, trying to close it with her foot in the way – and leaned against the door frame casually.

Larxene snorted and folded her arms. "For your information, it's _him_ who won't get off _my_ back!" She all but sneered, but Luxord could tell that the sneer wasn't directed at him. Also, she was looking away while she said it.

"Intriguing." He thought out loud, and Larxene finally turned to look at him. "You seem outright weary."

"Well what did you expect? _Huh_? It's not like he put a rat in _your_ bed!"

"Do not get me wrong, Larxene," he said with a distasteful look at the mention of a rat, "Perhaps you're missing something at the moment because usually, you would be plotting your own little revenge instead of flying off the handle like this past week. It's not suitable for a lady, you see - "

"_What_?"

"Lose your pair-card?" He drawled.

Larxene eyed him. "Are you drunk? You're so not making sense right now..."

There was a small eye-twitch, which he hopefully managed to conceal as he reached up to rub his temple. At least she seemed to have calm down now. "I am talking about this," he said and instead of lowering his hand again he merely flicked his wrist to have a card appear in his hand. He gracefully flipped it over to show it to the Nymph. It was a Jack.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She scowled.

Luxord sighed, and made to go back into his room. "I am talking about Marluxia, dear."

Larxene automatically followed him in since he hadn't closed the door. She took a good look around the room, and was struck with the thought that she'd never really truly seen his room for more than a few seconds. Now it was her turn to be intrigued by all the clocks of different types and sizes hanging on the walls. How could he ever concentrate on something? The scraping of a chair against the floor brought her back to attention and she noticed that Luxord had taken a seat at a table.

"Please, have a seat." He said and gestured towards the one across from his. She sat down, but felt herself getting hesitant. Luxord could be trying something. She never really liked how empty his face could be at times – he could be hiding anything for all she knew. What she _did_ expect to see was a deck of cards in his hands, which he was shuffling masterfully.

"You think I'm gonna bet anything against you? Oh please, we all know you could be messing with the cards."

"Ah, but you're in the wrong here, Larxene," He said and held up the cards. "For you see, these are not my cards but normal, harmless cards. Nothing to fear. So... A game?"

"... Fine." she sighed and put an elbow on the table and rested her head in her hand until the cards were dealt. "What did you mean about Marluxia?" She asked and eyed the hand she had been dealt. Nothing good. Damn.

"What I mean," Luxord said slowly, also looking at his hand, "is that he seems to be an... _acquaintance_ of yours. No wonder you seem to be in distress in his absence."

"He's just on a mission."

"Nonetheless, he is gone at the moment."

"So you're saying I'm acting up because Marluxia's not here? What the hell?" Larxene glared and put down two cards in exchange for two new. Still nothing good. She didn't fold, but she still put the cards down on the table in frustration. What a pokerface...

"Why, it's only natural that a force will grow weaker at the loss of allies..."

"I know you didn't just call me weak."

"No, but I do hope that you see my point." Luxord didn't look up from his cards.

"Not really. And you're one to talk about being weary! You've been sleeping from, like, 8pm every night the last few days or something..." She shrugged.

This time, Luxord glanced at her over the top of his cards. "Due to tiresome missions, might I add."

"Right." She picked up her cards again, biting back a remark that sounded something along the lines of _"and it has nothing to do with Xigbar being on a mission too." _

She nearly dropped the cards the moment she saw them again. This wasn't her hand! This was a winner hand, a straight flush. She could actually win! But... How did that happen? She looked up at Luxord who didn't seem to notice anything. Besides, if she had such a hand, Luxord would probably have an even better hand. She put the cards down on the table, revealing her hand.

Luxord looked at the cards and slowly put his own cards down, backside up. "Fold."

"What?" Larxene exclaimed and got up from the chair. "Okay, what are you up to? You can't lose!"

"Of course I can. I just did."

"No way..." But her expression soon turned from shocked surprise into a triumphant grin. "I just beat you." She smirked.

"So you did. I suppose a congratulation is in order." Luxord said casually but didn't get up from his chair.

"No way! This is so awesome! Just wait till the others hear how I mopped the floor with you!"

Luxord sighed and picked up his losing hand again to look at the cards. It was the cards Larxene had started out with. Larxene practically ran to the door. Little did she know that _all_ cards were Luxord's cards...

Larxene suddenly stopped and turned around to look at him once again. "Thanks," she said and smiled slightly. It was not a smirk this time. Luxord was just about to reply, when Larxene seemed to have spotted someone in the hallway. "Hey! Guess who just lost at poker!" She ran off towards the person, slamming the door shut in the process.

Luxord picked up the cards and put them in neat deck again, sighing.

_Women_...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hell hath no fury like a woman scorn...<em>**

**Soooo how many people think I should update more often? XD Please don't hurt me.**


	10. Action

**W00t-W00t! Guess who got bored again? :D Now, I wanted to do something special about this chapter since it's chapter #X and all... and in the event of my birtday last sunday^^ How slow am I? :-/ PLEASE R&R :D**

* * *

><p><strong>ATTENTION!<strong>

**Lord Xemnas has requested that members of this Organization must compete in the upcoming tournament that he and I, Saïx, shall personally be watching. This is to see the result of your training, missions, experience etc. Know that if at least six members haven't signed up for this, I will put on names myself, especially if I feel that I have not been seeing any progress at all (Demyx). Please sign your names on the lines below.**

**Saïx, VII**

"Who wrote my name on this?" Luxord asked, looking at the note that hung in the Grey Area. "I didn't plan on joining that tournament."

"Man, why did he have to call me out with that note?" Demyx sighed and scratched his head. "This just means that my name's already on the list!" He groaned.

"Relax, Demyx," Axel shrugged, "it's not like we're gonna kill each other...The boss would lose way too many members like that, since I'm going to kick your butts and all..." He wrote his name on the list in bright red.

"Overconfidence is often the key to downfall, did you know that, VIII?" Vexen commented from the couches.

Axel scoffed. "Well, I don't see _your_ name on the list!"

"And with good reason!" Vexen snapped back and turned around to read on.

"... I would still like to know who put my name on this." Luxord said.

"Relax, dude, it was me..." Xigbar shrugged and clapped his shoulder.

"What? Why would you do that?"

"Because..." Xigbar trailed off.

"Because what?"

"Gotta see if you're any good.." Xigbar shrugged again. "Besides, Saïx was probably gonna write your name on it anyway..."

Luxord just let out an irritated sigh.

–

The start of their match was very tense indeed. Everyone who was watching, looked on with more than mild interest, and even though they were all Nobodies, it was still slightly difficult to hide their curiosity. Time and Space, two rather divine and mystical elements, facing off, one on one. Time and Space, the very fabric of worlds, two comrades but also foes. Needless to say that this should be a battle of epic proportions.

"This shall be interesting..." Vexen mumbled to himself.

"How come?" Larxene asked. "It's just a match..."

Zexion spoke without looking away from the two contestants. "It's their elements. I'm sure it'll be... grand."

"And potentially dangerous." Vexen chimed in, and continued when Larxene lifted a skeptical eyebrow. "Imagine if Numbers VIII and IX's elements crashed..."

"You mean fire and water? Doesn't that just create steam?"

"Exactly. Now imagine if other, less normal, opposites crashed."

Luxord sighed as he waited for their signal. Controlling time allowed him a lot of things, but it definitely did not mean that he had undying sources of energy to spend. Truth was, he would sometimes tire easily and that would leave him a very easy target for a certain trained marksman.

The little training he had gotten during his time in the Organization, combined with his powers, did grand him a certain level of agility, sure, but his current adversary was more trained.

He knew that Xigbar had received some sort of military-training during his past... And he had been a Nobody for longer. But Luxord wasn't about to step down now. Because he still had the urge to win. He still had an unbreakable poker face to hide his pessimistic view on the outcome of this match.

Xigbar, on the other hand, was not too worried about being able to fend off Luxord. He knew every one of the small facts about himself and about Luxord. Their battle-styles, their elements... The fact that Luxord wasn't doing this match willingly. But he had to check him out, see what he was able to do – and what better way than to test it yourself? There was just silence between them, none of them really moved. Xigbar guessed that Luxord was still angry with him for having signed him up against his will... Considering that Luxord liked challenges, he really didn't look happy about this one...

Then the signal came and Luxord wasn't left with much time to think because that moment, Xigbar started firing from his now-summoned Sharpshooters. Luxord didn't hesitate, but summoned a few cards in each hand, fanning them out quickly. He started out defensive, of course, blocking and deflecting the bullets by hitting them away with his fans of cards. He knew he had to keep up the speed and stay focused, because he wasn't making any move to dodge the bullets while doing this. Everything had to be done delicately or he could lose a finger or two, if he moved the makeshift shields a little too much in one direction.

Xigbar started to move around, still shooting, making it more difficult to keep his defense up, but in return he could feel aggression and adrenaline building up inside him. The Gambler had to actually move out of the way of a bullet, he was getting slow, but the next bullet sent his way received a well-angled hit from the cards and sent it straight back towards Xigbar, who has quick enough to move out of the way.

"What the hell was that?" Xigbar exclaimed at him.

"Payback, I suppose." Luxord responded, as he saw his chance. Xigbar had finally paused his firing, allowing him to start attacking back. It wouldn't be easy, because trying to hit the Freeshooter with any projectile was close to pointless unless you really caught him off guard. He had to get in close, which was just as hard.

Xigbar had already expected it, when a flurry of cards were sent in his direction, and teleported out of the way with ease. "C'mon, dude, that can't be all you got!"

Luxord merely responded by sending another salvo of razor-sharp cards in his direction, and he teleported out of the way again.

"Man, how long are you gonna keep this up?" Xigbar mumbled to himself, frowning. It wasn't like Luxord to be so predictable. He knew he was a tactician, he knew he was planning something... but what? He had to keep him busy. He aimed again and started returning fire, telporting around in the process to catch Luxord off guard, but the Gambler was quick enough to summon a card-shield or get out of the way just in time. The final salvo of bullets, he had to doge roll out of the way for and one bullet still managed to rip the fabric of his sleeve.

Xigbar smirked. "First hit, Lux! It'll only go downhill from now on!"

Luxord dusted off his shoulders and took a deep breath. Was he really exhausted already? Then he quickly sent a few cards in his direction again.. Xigbar sighed dramatically out of pure boredom before teleporting away again, this time just standing in the air.

"Seriously, you're not gonna hit - " Xigbar cut himself off and blinked. Where was Luxord? He was there just before! It was like he'd just disappeared in the blink of an eye.

His body seemed to react on its own as he turned around and sensed Luxord right behind him, ready to slice him with a human-sized card. His one eye widened, he wouldn't have time to teleport. Thinking quickly, he simply just _let go. _The sudden pull of restored gravity – maybe even raised gravity - was quick enough to get him out of the danger-zone, and Luxord, who had missed his target, dismissed the card and they both descended towards the ground quickly.

–

"Wait, is Luxord able to teleport too?" Axel exclaimed, sitting on the edge of his seat.

"That's what I saw..." Roxas shrugged.

"I doubt it." Zexion mumbled. "My guess is that he stopped time long enough to position himself for an attack."

Vexen nodded in agreement.

–

They both landed agilely with their backs to each other and they both realized that they were _way_ too close...

They both reacted at the same time; Xigbar spun around and fired, but Luxord had already predicted his attack and brought a card-shield up in front of him to block, panting. His last move took some effort, but it was effective, and he would have to do it again.

The sound of Xigbar teleporting brought him to attention again and he dismissed the card to get a clear view. The sound came several more times – Xigbar was teleporting wildly before Luxord even got a chance to get a visual on him, until he suddenly felt one of Xigbar's guns against the back of his head. Mercifully, he didn't shoot.

"Think it's game over yet?" He heard Xigbar ask

"Well, at least it seems you do." Luxord sighed, making sure not to make any sudden movements.

"Pretty much, yeah... I'm not much for hide and seek."

"But Xigbar," Luxord said, a small grin creeping up on his face, "I'm not finished yet."

Xigbar blinked once and Luxord had disappeared again.

"What the hell? How are you _doing_ that?" He hurried to check if the Gambler was behind him again but there was still no sign of him. Hands squeezing his guns and ready to react, he still couldn't be prepared enough for when Luxord appeared in the blink of an eye a mere foot from him – the least expected place, indeed.

Four cards summoned between his fingers like claws, Luxord almost hit the other Nobody with an upwards slash, had Xigbar not jumped a bit back in the process. It ended up ripping the coat, just like his own, but he didn't stop after one attack. His slashing-attack was accompanied by him throwing his earlier "claws" towards Xigbar, which were met by Xigbar's precise bullets.

Xigbar found that he had to keep himself moving. Luxord on the offensive with a tactic was indeed a dangerous thing, but did he really think he could win? His weapon was _cards_, for crying out loud!

And boy did he make good use of them...

Luxord sent a flurry of cards in his direction again, with the intention of distracting him but Xigbar teleported high up into the air where he probably could get some better thinking time. Luxord might have been able to apparently teleport now too, but unless he was a complete copycat like Zexion, he wasn't going to float or fly anytime soon.

The Gambler of Fate ignored his fatigue and instantly set a new plan into action, for he was aware too that he wouldn't fly soon. He jumped up and summoned card after card to set off from them and bring himself closer to his target, who lifted an eyebrow. He teleported further away again. If Luxord wanted to play air-catch, then fine..

Luxord kept summoning cards to get platforms to set off from. He was moving incredibly fast, faster then Xigbar had ever seen. Considering that his element was Time, he had to have been using some kind of magic to speed up his movements... Or slow down Xigbar's.

Xigbar growled and fired towards him, still on the move to avoid Luxord catching up with him or to fall for his "I suddenly appear out of nowhere"-tricks. At one point, Luxord set off from a vertical card and practically fired himself towards Xigbar with those claw-cards again, now in each hand.

This was Xigbar's chance!

He hesitated for one more second than he would have liked himself, until he saw Luxord making to do a slashing movement again, and then he teleported to right beneath him as Luxord hit nothing but air and started falling again as he lost momentum and the seemingly magical speed.

"Gotcha' now!" Xigbar yelled and fired his hopefully last salvo for today. He was getting tired of all the tricks and games.

Luxord's eyes widened. Thinking quickly, he managed to spin around midair to face the ground, Xigbar and the bullets just in time to land semi-gracefully on the big card-shield he had only just summoned after having turned around. But he didn't stop there. He had to keep moving too since the card shields were effectively blocking out a big portion of his view. Having just landed, he somersaulted off the card and immediately threw some cards at a very surprised and confused Xigbar, as his earlier platform disappeared. Xigbar reacted quickly again, though, and answered with his bullets, but this time he didn't aim to let his bullets even out the cards. He aimed for Luxord himself.

They both let out painful grunts as they were hit by bullets and cards, respectively, and were thrown back and away from each other. Both hit the ground and skidded a few feet before ending up in crumbled heaps. Their watchers, who had been holding their breaths up to several times, were just about to think that they had knocked each other out, until Xigbar started moving again, followed by Luxord...

They both struggled to get up, clutching their damaged areas until they deemed themselves capable of standing perfectly on their own. This was were one of them should have delivered a cocky remark, but they both suddenly seemed very... off. Xigbar's guns were gone and so were Luxord's cards.

None of them moved, but everyone could feel it... Their gazes met, and it was like something just clicked inside the both of them. It wasn't by their own will, but something seemed to tug at them both, they could _feel_ it. And suddenly all the watching Nobodies from the Organization could sense a strange pressure building up in the air. It was so intense!

And out of nowhere both Luxord and Xigbar were charging towards each other, eyes seemingly unfocused yet determined at the same time. It all happened so quickly. The moment they met each other at the middle, that gathered energy seemed to almost crackle and explode, sending out a shock-wave. Even Luxord and Xigbar had been pushed back again by the sheer force. They found themselves on the ground once again...

Luxord blinked his eyes open, looking confused. "What..?" He mumbled to himself. He couldn't move. His body was finally giving after to all that exhaustion. So was his mind... He just lost consciousness.

"What the...?" Xigbar looked as confused as him, though they couldn't see each other from their current positions. It was like he had just woken up from a strange dream. Did the match end already? He must have fallen into his own thoughts. That was strange... He was sure he had already picked himself up from the ground.

_It was like their elements had acted on their behalf..._

Could he move? No...

Saïx appeared between them and officially ended the match. "It's a tie," he said simply.

"As if!" Xigbar exclaimed. "Hey, _I'm_ awake here! He's not!"

"Perhaps not," Saïx sighed, "but you're also unable to move and thereby keep fighting, I suppose. In addition, I do think that the both of you need some medical attention, if only a little..."

Xigbar merely grumbled something unintelligible.

"Can someone move them?" Saïx called, uncaring, and Lexaeus and Xaldin came down to pick them up.

"Come on, loser," Xaldin said and helped Xigbar to his feet, while Lexaeus had to deal with the unconscious Luxord. Xigbar couldn't help a slight smirk as they were about to portal back to the infirmary.

"What's with the face?" Xaldin asked.

"Dude, didn't you see us? We were awesome!"


	11. Dreams

"Uh, Axel?"

"Yeah, Rox?"

Roxas looked down at his mission files, still walking. "Do you know why I'm always paired with Luxord?"

"What, on missions? You're not always paired with him..." Axel shrugged. "Sometimes, you're lucky enough to come with me."

"I meant, whenever we're going to Wonderland. Didn't you notice?"

"Too afraid to ask Saïx?"

"Am not!"

Axel grinned and took a turn down another hallway, Roxas following close behind. They were both heading for the rooms. Axel was going to sleep some more before finally taking on his mission, and Roxas was going to get Luxord, who hadn't showed up at the Grey Area yet. It wasn't like him, not that Roxas claimed to know him that well.

"Well, I guess I can tell you why, though it's obvious..." Axel shrugged, and stopped walking. How to explain this simply? He put a hand on his hip and tapped his temple. "But you better get it memorized."

Roxas nodded.

"You see, I was often on missions with the guy too, before your time," Axel started.

"In Wonderland?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah, Wonderland too. The fact is that Luxord's powers are pretty fit for a world like Wonderland, you know? The cards and all? He, himself, fits perfectly there."

"I see..."

"Good."

"... But you and Demyx always call Xigbar an old pirate-man, and I don't really think he gets sent to Port Royal that often."

There was a twitch around Axel's eye, he was sure of it. It's a good thing Xigbar wasn't with them right now. "Yeah, but that's only for kicks! Just because we _call _him a pirate, doesn't mean that he _is. _Got it memorized?"

Roxas nodded, perplexed. For kicks? That meant that he was kidding, right?

"And we're never going to tell Xigbar that I called him that. Ever."

"Right..." He wasn't sure if his question had really been answered.

"Anyway..." Axel took a deep breath and started walking again. They had reached the hallway with their rooms. "It's not just because of his powers. You see, Wonderland has this crazy, messed up logic too..."

"Tell me about it," Roxas sighed. "It's a mystery how they keep it all together!"

"Exactly! But the Gambler's able to understand that logic, like it was a piece of cake..." He shrugged again."

"So... Luxord's often with me there... because he's specially suited for the mission?"

"Yep."

"Why didn't you just say so from the start?"

Axel felt the corner of his mouth twitch in slight annoyance as he sighed "Never mind..." They reached the door to Axel's room. "But it does make people wonder sometimes, you know..."

Roxas lifted an eyebrow. "About what?"

"If the guy's batshit crazy." Axel said simply and opened the door to his room, stepping inside. "I'll see you later." He closed the door, leaving a dumbfounded Roxas in the hallway.

The young Nobody merely blinked a few times before moving on to the door with the X. He was just about to knock, when he heard Luxord's muffled voice behind the door.

"_So that's it? We're all just going to...?" _He heard Luxord trail off. He sounded... what was it called? Upset? Who was he talking to?

Roxas hesitated a bit, but ended up knocking on the door. A few seconds went by, and Roxas was about to think that Luxord hadn't heard it until he heard Luxord's voice once again. "Enter..."

That was weird. Luxord would normally open the door himself, right? Once again Roxas found himself hesitating before he opened the door and stepped in. Luxord was standing at the window, looking out at the Dark City. There was no one else in the room, Roxas noticed. The older Nobody turned around and looked at Roxas.

"Ah, Roxas. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"A mission." Roxas answered, still wondering who Luxord could have been talking to. Was he really crazy? "We're going to Wonderland."

Luxord nodded. "I'll be ready in a few minutes..."

* * *

><p>Roxas wiped some sweat off his brow as another Heartless charged towards him from the air. He just jumped right at it and finished it with a mighty blow from his Keyblade. When he landed again, he looked up in time to see the released heart fly away.<p>

He was just about to charge at the last Heartless, when a card hit it and it disappeared.

"Thanks..." he panted.

"Not a problem," Luxord responded with a small smirk "You know, if you get tired of attacking directly, you could use some more magic," he shrugged.

Roxas nodded. "I just forget to think about it sometimes, I guess. I have to fight a lot on most missions, because I have the Keyblade..."

This time, Luxord nodded. "I would dare say that people are grateful of all the hard work you're doing, Roxas."

"It - "

"Doesn't seem like it, I know. We're Nobodies, Roxas, presumably incapable of feeling anything at all. We yearn to regain what we lost, isn't that why you keep fighting too?"

Roxas thought hard. Truth was, he really didn't remember what it was he lost. He had no complete memory of his life as a Somebody.

"... Wielding the Keyblade brings me closer to the answer. I decided that's what I would fight for."

"The answer? About your past?" Luxord sounded unimpressed. "You're not helping us? You, Roxas, merely fight to receive an answer whilst everyone else wish for hearts?"

"Wha – no! I'm still trying to help everyone! But... I would also like to know where I'm from, you know."

Luxord looked the younger Nobody directly in the eyes. "... I understand that."

"Once we have hearts, me and Axel can hang out every day, without having to work all the time! And with that as my dream and goal, we'll all get our hearts back in no time!" Roxas smiled and summoned his Keyblade to emphasize. He looked at Luxord, who didn't answer but merely smiled sadly.

There was an awkward silence.

"... You know, Roxas..." Luxord started out gently, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Some people... might not make it."

"What do you mean?" Roxas looked at him, confused.

Luxord merely sighed and shook his head, then looked him in the eyes. "What if we won't get our hearts from Xemnas, Roxas?"

"Sure we will!" Roxas exclaimed happily and pointed his Keyblade at the sky. "It's a promise! By this Keyblade, I swear you'll all get your hearts back!"

Luxord couldn't help a chuckle as he shook his head again, as Roxas kept promising different things. "If only more people had that spirit of yours..." He mumbled.

" - and even you, Luxord."

"Hm?"

"You'll get your heart back too, right?"

Luxord grinned slightly. "I might, yes..."

Roxas smiled up at him, before he suddenly frowned and started searching his pockets for something. "Oh yeah... I've been meaning to give this to you." He retrieved something from his pocket and held it out towards Luxord. It was a small die, made in solid gold. The numbers were Roman numerals instead of dots.

Luxord's eyes widened slightly. "Where did you get that?" He asked quietly.

"I found it on a mission to the Coliseum. Thought you might want it, with your gambling and all," he shrugged. "Here, take it."

Luxord took it and turned it over in his hand. He didn't care that it seemed off to find Roman numerals in a world with a Greek society. He was... glad that Roxas could be so thoughtful. He smiled slightly at the boy.

"Thank you, Roxas. It's a very nice gift." He closed his fingers gently around the die and put it in in his left chest pocket. "We should get back to the Castle."

"Yeah!" Roxas nodded, glad that he seemed to have cheered Luxord up at least a little. "Remember that promise, though! I'll work hard for it."

"You already do, Roxas." Luxord said, tensing a bit at his words.

"I can't wait for when we all get our hearts back."

* * *

><p>"<em>How could you... Roxas?"<em>

* * *

><p><strong>D: ! OMG sad twist! Can anyone guess what Roxas' one little line is from? :o Oh, and I just wanna thank all of you reviewers! There aren't many of you, but you're darn faithful and I'm very happy about your support, so just keep up the R&amp;R ;D<strong>


	12. Illusion

With Ansem the Wise gone, and Heartless crawling up the Castle That Never Was, Sora was left with only one last task. Riku was kind enough to be more specific about it.

"We must defeat Xemnas," he said. "He's the Organization's last survivor."

"Right!" Sora confirmed. And with that Riku ripped off his Organization-coat in one swift motion, only to let the wind grab it and lead it away. It was almost impossible to see against the dark sky, unless, of course, it flew past the white towers or walls of the caste. Riku's eyes didn't follow it, he ignored it like a ghost of his past, only looking forward with determined eyes.

_He _hadn't killed all those Nobodies.

True, Sora hadn't really given it much though himself, until he had heard Saïx dying words. It was actually the first time he had started to think his actions through. He had been telling himself that they were evil and had to be dealt with. And yet some of them just seemed less vicious than others. He wished he could just go on like Riku...

But Sora was watching the coat intensely.

It was scary, the way it moved around. Like it wasn't just floating, but _flying_. Sora shuddered a little, still following the coat as it started to descend again. Finally, when it landed on the white stone of Naught's Approach, he felt less bothered by looking away. But he didn't. Because just then, he spotted something beyond the coat, and in the exact opposite direction of where Riku was heading.

"You!" He exclaimed and set off towards his target, which had turned around a corner. It was someone in the same coat, he was sure of it! Had they really missed someone? But that was impossible! The Proof of Existence had shown all of the Proofs red, except for one. That one belonged to Roxas, and Roxas was...

_A part of him now._

Maybe it was Xemnas?

Summoning his Keyblade, Sora turned around the corner, ready to attack or even defend himself if he was being ambushed. No such thing happened. He spotted the person a few meters away, and didn't hesitate to charge at him right away. But there was something off about it all. The calm attitude Sora was being met with did nothing to feed his fighting-spirit. It was like his chosen adversary hadn't even noticed him, in fact he was just staring up at Kingdom Hearts. For some reason, Sora just stopped right next to him, panting and glaring up at the person.

The man turned to look at him with piercing, blue eyes, and that's when Sora realized that he had _already_ fought this man. It was the Organization-member he had already met in Port Royal, and who sent his friends away before fighting him. What was the name on the Proof?

_Luxord._

"You're still alive?" Sora sneered and went into his battle stance, but it sounded less dangerous than he wanted it to. Only now did he realize that he had been running like mad to get to him, because he had trouble regaining his breath.

"... I'm sorry," Luxord said slowly, "is there anything you wanted, Roxas?"

Sora was torn between freezing and twitching. How many times did he have to tell these people that he wasn't Roxas? But maybe he was just playing mind-games... He wasn't gonna fall for that!

Luxord frowned when he saw the Keyblade in Sora's hands. He tilted his head the slightest. "Is something wrong? Do we have a mission?"

"What're you talking about? You're-"

"I think the cat got his tongue," Sora heard someone say from behind him. He turned around and spotted another Organization-member walk past him and up to Luxord. "Ain't that right, tiger?"

Sora was speechless, no _paralyzed_. The two people before him... he had already defeated them! Were they able to just come back again? All of them? No, that wasn't possible! Then all his work would have been pointless! Would he even be able to defeat Xemnas then?

"Xigbar, please. Obviously, something is bothering the lad..." Luxord gestured towards Sora. The Keyblade-wielder couldn't help but tense a little at the action, but didn't move otherwise.

"I'll say," Xigbar said, grinning. "It's _way_ past his bedtime."

"Hey!" Sora suddenly said before he could stop himself. It was like someone else spoke through his mouth. He covered it quickly in surprise.

Xigbar chuckled and patted his shoulder twice. "Relax, kiddo, I'm just kidding y'know? _Sheesh_!"

"Remind me not the bother you about any of my problems." Luxord deadpanned.

"C'mon, Roxy, you can tell me, right?" Another, more high-pitched voice, chimed in. Sora looked to his side only to see the Nobody he had defeated at Hollow Bastion. He bent down and put his arm around his shoulders in a friendly manner. Sora was at a complete loss. He still had the Keyblade in his hands but it was like it was totally useless in this situation. Like he couldn't get himself to attack any of them. Slowly, he lowered it.

"When did this place become so crowded anyway?" Xigbar asked loudly, trying to drown out the others.

"I was actually here first, so I wouldn't know." Luxord said with a slight smirk. "Then Roxas came running along for some reason..." He stroked the beard on his chin, thoughtfully, looking at Sora. "You'd think he was training."

"Training? In your _spare-time_?" The youngest-looking of the Nobodies groaned. "Rox! When did you become such a kiss-up?" He folded his arms.

"Am not!" Sora exclaimed, once again before he could stop himself. "Okay, okay, I'm seriously confused right now. Aren't you supposed to be... Dead?"

They all stared at him like he was a complete idiot, Luxord perhaps a bit more toned down.

"Dead?" Xigbar asked.

"... Hey, I know he's old and all, but I think Xigbar's got way more time left than that..."

"God dammit, Demyx!" Xigbar put the younger Nobody in a headlock.

"No! Not the hair, Xigbar!" Demyx wailed. Sora tipped his head. Even though they were all Nobodies, they sure seemed to have some sort of connection... A bond.

"Roxas." Luxord said, his eyes fixed on the dark horizon. Sora looked up at him, cursing himself on the inside for having reacted on the name. None of them had attacked him yet. In fact, Sora couldn't feel any harmful intentions at all.

"... What is it?" He asked quietly.

Luxord watched him, looked inside him and through him with those eyes. There was a moment's silence. "You sure have come a long way, haven't you?"

Sora nodded.

"Seems like your motivation worked perfectly." He smiled gently. Weakly.

Sora frowned. "My... _motivation_?" He asked.

"Why, you do remember, right?" There was something in the look he sent him.

Once again, it was like someone else was controlling his body, as Sora nodded and said, "Hanging out with my friends..! Of course."

"Yeah, that's the spirit!" Demyx said, trying to correct his hair after Xigbar had released him. "Speaking of hanging out, where's Axel at?"

"Talking to Saïx or something." Xigbar shrugged. "Seemed like it was important."

"What, he's becoming a workaholic too?"

Xigbar and Luxord sighed simultaneously.

Luxord lifted his head, like he heard or saw something the others didn't.

"... I think I have to leave now." He mumbled, partly whispered. The others nodded in agreement.

"Where to?" Sora asked, not really caring anymore that someone seemed to control his mouth.

"I don't think it concerns you, young Roxas." Luxord said and patted his shoulder. "After all, you have a last mission to attend to."

Sora blinked. "A.. A mission?"

"Yeah, go get 'em, tiger!" Xigbar grinned. "And if you feel like it, go for the eyes, would ya?"

"T-the eyes?" Sora blinked.

"You can totally do this, Roxy!" Demyx chimed in.

"Do what?" Sora said. This was getting so frustrating.

"I'm afraid time's not on your side right now." Luxord said. "We all have to go."

"But - "

"Once again, thank you for the gift." Luxord cut him off. "I still have it right here." He patted the left side of his chest, smiling slightly.

Sora blinked once, and they were gone.

"Sora, look out!" He heard Riku shout from somewhere behind him. He turned around, only to see Riku, Donald and Goofy take care of what looked like a Gambler, Dancer and a Sniper.

"What were you doing?" Riku asked, annoyed. "We don't really have time to wander off."

Donald and Goofy were looking questionably at him too.

"Sorry," Sora said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "I'm ready now. Let's finish this."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, Sora, finish it! O.o Don't you all just hate when people you've killed come back to haunt you? D:<strong>

**How do I feel about this chapter.. Well, I don't think I ever want to write anything with Sora as the protagonist XD**


	13. Love

**Brief warning to those pure souls; This chapter contains a casual mention of mature subjects :o**

* * *

><p><em>...A Heart is useless...<em>

To be realistic, Nobodies aren't supposed to be able to feel anything emotional. Pain and pleasure are physical things, well, they're supposed to be, at least. In his Somebody-life, Luxord has felt pain that aren't caused by punches, blows, kicks, stabs or gunshots. Be it the loss of a loved one or the complete absence of the same.

No. Nobodies aren't supposed to feel any emotions. They have no Hearts. Sure, they must possess something to pump their blood around, to keep the body alive, but there are no feelings hiding in those empty husks. That's what most of them believes, at least. For most if them, it's a fact.

Luxord is sometimes sure that he can feel something. Unlike Roxas or Demyx, he doesn't try to convince everyone that they do have Hearts and therefore feelings. He keeps it to himself, because it might be his imagination. The times of which the familiar nagging of emotion is strongest, is on week-long missions. He finds himself surrounded by countless of people with Hearts on their own, and he becomes... smitten.

Then he returns and it slowly fades away, like losing his Heart all over again.

Luxord isn't sure if he has really, truly loved any woman...

His mother, of course. God, he could never stop loving his mother. His mother, who was always there, always took care of him, always loved him back.

But that love is called Storge, not Éros.

Giselle and Scarlett are two pretty women, perhaps with doubtful professions, he'll admit that. But he's not chasing after neither of them, no, _they_ have had their eyes on _him_ at some point.

"The way you saved us from those horrible monsters!" Scarlett would say.

"Oh, you were so brave!" Giselle would add.

Of course he can't feel anything for them. To be honest, even if he could feel, he thinks they're annoying, unsophisticated and... well, too liberated when it comes to lovers.

He has philosophies about life _and_ death.

Luxord is a man who wants to settle down one day. In the future. He was once convinced that he wanted to travel the world, never stopping, making a living out of his gambling talents. After all, he has always meant that curiosity is the way to carving your own path through life. But curiosity killed the cat. He soon learned that his travels only led him in wrong directions and in over his head.

He ends up broken and shattered, physically, and in Darkness.

He first meets Raquell on a mission to Port Royal, where he tries to fend off Heartless. He thinks she doesn't notice.

She's young, very young, but also wild and yet sophisticated at the same time. Half French. She has a good upbringing, supported by wealth that she grew tired of in the end. She had been missing her father when she chose go pirate, something Luxord is afraid to admit that he can relate to. Which part, he doesn't elaborate. He doesn't seem like a pirate, though.

None of them, he guesses, feel anything in the start. Both are alien to each other, and their ways part as soon as they cross. But as Fate would have it, they meet again on yet another one of his week-long missions. They spend a lot of time together, since he has to work very close to her.

She seems to be the only one able to understand him and giving him some time. He winds up really liking her. Apparently it's mutual.

The first time they kiss, he has been drinking. And it's actually not just a little. He suspects that she has been drinking too, because she sure does seem jollier than usual. Even though they're both drunk, their kiss starts out tender and slowly. She wraps her arms around his neck the best she can since he's a lot taller than her and in return, he puts his hands on her hips. He starts out gently, out of respect – he is a gentleman after all – but he soon realizes that she has started out gently too because it is, in fact, her very first kiss.

He realizes that he can't help smiling when he's near her. They kiss often, when they're alone. He hasn't really... _felt _so attracted to someone. He thinks that he's never met anyone – even if they were prettier or older – that he wanted to be with so bad. He has never met someone who made him so wanting, so craving and _animalistic. _

Once again her feelings are mutual and he ends up making love to her for her first time. No alccohol. This almost becomes one of their routines. Their activities aren't restricted to a bed. He likes the feeling of her skin against his and to have her in his arms, naked or not. He likes it when he can press his forehead against hers and look her in the eyes, as she looks back with eyes that are clouded with lust and pleasure. And of course he likes the wild, passionate kisses they share.

As his mission is over and he has to leave her, he returns once again to a world of Darkness, where he knows the butterflies in his stomach are going to die soon enough. But he visits her. It takes some time between his visits and sometimes he doesn't find her. But other times, they... indulge.

He likes waking up next to her, under the same comforter, both less dressed than they would usually be.

He finds that even as a Nobody he is smitten and can't stay away from her for long, even though work, Fate and Time keeps tugging at him. Hopefully, she'll soon learn too that she wants to settle down. And with the right person.

Because, as mentioned before, Luxord has philosophies about life and death.

He hopes that when he dies, his last thought will be a happy one.

And he knows that in life, a Heart is completely useless if it has absolutely _nothing_ to beat for.

* * *

><p><strong>Mature content? WHAT mature content? I so don't know what you mean. -.- Was this bad? It's BAD. And wrong. Isn't there someone out there who suddenly wants to go to my dA-profile and find a drawing called "You Wish - pencilcolor"?**


	14. Doom

Being new in the Organization meant that you had to do two things first. Discover your weapon, and discover your element. At that point, Luxord would have flatly commented that there would only be four elements, but something inside himself shut him up, like he just knew he would be wrong. The first weeks, maybe even months, consisted of unforgiving training with people like Xigbar, Xaldin and Lexaeus.

Xigbar, he figured, was very laid back and rather confident. His training often consisted of "you have to do it to learn it", so he just dragged him along on miscellaneous missions. Luxord's so-called weapon would still not appear, and he was doubting that he even had one. Xigbar even tried to provoke them to appear with different sneak-attacks and assaults, which often just lead to a weird combination of injuries and laughter.

Xaldin was merciless. He was all about strength, stamina and speed. Which, _apparently_, Luxord was lacking some of, if you asked Xaldin. And Xaldin would wear him down until his muscles were aching and his bones felt like breaking. "This is nothing," Xaldin said at some point. "Once you're used to this kind of training, and to being a Nobody, this will be nothing." And he was right.

Lexaeus was the perfect example of looks that could deceive, Luxord discovered. The larger Nobody showed to be incredibly calm and gentle. Xigbar often joked about his title being the Gentle Giant, instead of the Silent Hero. Training with Lexaeus was easier, since it often came to mind-games and tactics – something that Luxord was much more fond of, and preferred instead of brute strength. But sadly, even Lexaeus could be cruel when it came to practical application.

His weapon did appear at some point, about two month. He couldn't really be sent on that many solo-missions without an actual weapon, so he had once again been paired with Xigbar. When a familiar size and weight appeared in his hand, he was very surprised indeed when he looked down and saw a deck of cards. The situation wasn't even really that bad, when he was fully capable of magic like the others. Xigbar had been laughing and joking for some time after that mission, of course. His element followed soon enough.

About a year, or so, after he was dragged into Organization XIII , Luxord started to... see things. Or maybe that wasn't the right term. Sensing things, perhaps. He wasn't hallucinating. It was more like dreams. Some strange feeling of foreboding. An omen.

* * *

><p>The first time, he dismissed it as a nightmare, but he soon realized that it would come back again and again. It made him sick. Literally. The last time that particular "nightmare" came, he found himself bent over the toilet, retching violently. It was pathetic and it was in the middle of the night. He couldn't remember, nor describe the pictures of his dream, but he was sure that it was all so intense and vivid. He wasn't used to any of it. After some time, in which his nausea fell down and he looked at bit better – granted that he could stand and look himself in the mirror – he went back to bet, anxiously expecting the meeting in Where Nothing Gathers, the day after.<p>

When he stepped out of his room the next day, Vexen happened to pass the doorway and the older Nobody scrutinized him with a funny expression. Luxord frowned right back at him.

"Get back in bed," Vexen said, sounding rather dumbfounded. "You look terrible!"

"... Thank you? And you look gorgeous." Luxord quipped.

"No, I mean you're sick. Get back in bed, go, go, _go_..!" He pushed the rather flabbergasted Luxord into his room again. "I'll explain it to Xemnas." He practically slammed the door.

That was... weird. To be honest, Luxord was still tired from the night's mishaps, but he felt a lot better, and he sure did look well enough when he examined his own face in the mirror. Luxord would have to applaud Vexen to a certain degree – he was rather observant about certain things. The Gambler did stay in his room, but he wouldn't really be able to sleep. The purpose of the meeting was to greet the new member that Xigbar had found.

When he once again tried to step out of his room later that day, he wasn't stopped by any mad scientists. He practically made a beeline for the Grey Area and instantly laid his eyes on the newest member, whose most visible feature was his pink hair.

"Look who's still alive!" He heard Xigbar yell. There was the familiar sound of teleporting before Luxord felt an arm across his shoulders, and Xigbar teleported them both over to the new member.

"Lux, this is the newbie," Xigbar grinned. He obviously couldn't take this serious right now.

The new one held out a hand. "I am pleased to meet you," he said in a deep, drawling voice, "I'm Marluxia."

Luxord took his hand. The moment it happened, it was like someone punched him in the stomach, however, he concealed it well. It was like in the nightmares. He didn't like this. There was something horribly wrong.. with Marluxia. He could feel it. He put on a small grin. "I'm Luxord."

_' This is nothing, ' _he tried to reason with himself. _' Once you're used to it, it's nothing. '_

* * *

><p>True enough, he had become used to it. He soon found out that his problem was something that could resemble visions. He kept them to himself, though, and didn't try to meddle with any outcome. He just... didn't. They stopped bothering. Where they would have been violent and disturbing in the past, they had been reduced to a sort of.. thing he just had. A knowledge.<p>

The latest one, however, was as violent as the first had been. The Organization now housed thirteen members. Marluxia still didn't seem trustworthy to him. He almost had the same feeling the day Roxas joined in. Not that Roxas didn't seem trustworthy at all, but there was just something about his arrival that spelled death. Thirteen usually wasn't a lucky number.

He was simply spacing out in his armchair when it came. It was a sudden and splitting headache, a spasm that went through his entire body, and a loud gasp as all the newest images were mixed with horrible, horrible memories.. or was it the other way around? Before he knew anything else, it was like a powerful force pushed him from the chair, and he found himself practically convulsing on the floor, clutching his head. It was as sickening as ever, and he had to crawl to the bathroom, still in the current fit he was having. He managed to reach his goal before, once again, vomiting. So much for getting used to it.

He couldn't interpret anything in those pictures. There was a lot of battling... pain.. death.. He could hear a name in the back of his head.

_Xemnas... _

It was followed by a rather bitter taste in his mouth, a powerful feeling of emptiness, and Luxord knew what Fate was trying to tell him. Because he knew that Xemnas was at least as trustworthy, if not less, than Marluxia. They were both incredibly greedy men.

Luxord finally calmed down enough to be able to stand once again. He was painfully reminded of when this happened the first time. Letting some water run from the tap, he splashed his face with some cool water before drying himself with a towel. He corrected his hair. Surprisingly enough, he couldn't meet this situation with his usual calm demeanor, in fact there was something building up in his stomach, which wasn't vomit. It was something that felt very familiar...

Before he knew it, he had smashed his fist into the mirror. The noise was deafening, and it was as if in slow motion that he saw his own reflection go into thousands of pieces before falling down. His eyes widened, as the shards reminded him of another nightmare, and he hurriedly went back into his room. It wasn't like him to react that way, not at all. Luckily he was already wearing his gloves, so no harm was done to his hand.

He looked out the window.

"So that's it? We're all just going to...?" He trailed off.

Someone knocked on his door. He knew it was Roxas.

* * *

><p><strong>He's sure got a lot of crazy dreams o.O Dunno how to feel about this chapter...<strong>


	15. Two Roads

**Where the heck have I been? Sowwy, trusty readers and reviewers o.O**

* * *

><p>Is this truly how it ended up?<p>

_With darkness.._

That's where he ended up, he supposed. It was impossible to see a thing before him, no matter how hard he had tried. At one point, he suspected that his eyes might have been closed, but as much as he tried blinking and open his eyes up wide, he had to conclude that his eyes were indeed open, but there was no light for them to catch. And there was absolutely nothing to see.

Nothing.

Luxord knew he must have died at some point, though he didn't remember much from before this place. He remembered fading away, thinking that it was finally over. Fading, at first, felt like a weight being lifted from his shoulders as he slowly dissolved into gaseous darkness, kneeling weakly on the ground. Of course he knew it was going to end like this... And after much time, he had accepted, because he expected it to be over. Right there and then. But the peaceful feeling of his impending freedom was halted, and it soon felt like he was slowly sinking into cold water. Soon, he ended up in this hellish place. Drowning in darkness, and unable to find an escape. His first moments were horrible. He was disoriented and confused. And scared.

Floating around in darkness, with no sense of what was up and down, and, ironically, no sense of time. This was what he had accepted? Instead of being freed from being a creature of darkness, was he then going to just merge with it? Then how come he still had a consciousness? A body? Maybe he had truly died, and this was some sort of purgatory, sans flames and other suffering souls. He tipped his head back limply, wondering why he wasn't hungry or thirsty, since he definitely did have a body – what else would it be, that hurt so much? And he was cold and shivering, grudgingly knowing that there was no warm bed or bright sun to look forward to. Sometimes he wasn't even able to move. Either he was just too exhausted, or the darkness was literally binding or constricting him.

He never spoke anything out loud, there was no one to listen. The last time he tried calling out for someone, it was like tentacles of darkness tried to force their way down his throat to rip out his vocal chords, while the rest of his body felt too heavy to move, except for occasional squirming and painful twitches. He didn't really try to speak out loud after that. Like a simple animal, he had learned the hard way that talking equaled pain, and was therefore bad.

_'Was it really supposed to end like this?'_ He often thought to himself. _'Is this what I was meant for all the time? Suffering?' _

Sometimes, he tried to restore his memories. The darkness didn't try to kill him for that. He tried to remember anything. Birthdays, sad memories... loved ones...

It was almost impossible to try and get his brain to respond to any urges. Like trying to fall asleep, but your brain had other ideas. Actually, sleep was a peculiar matter. Luxord never slept for that long, or that's what he suspected. His lonesome world was not divided into night and day. He just slept if he was exhausted enough, even though it was a very light sleep. But there was nothing to disturb him here anyway.

He still dreamed, and that was usually the cause of his rather sudden awakenings. It was memories, coming back to life. He could suddenly recall something from his "life". Nightmares. Many of them, robbing him of a good night's sleep. Yes, he remembered that! He had some sort of connection.. to something that seemed so divine back then. Something he'd found a strange form of comfort in several times, but also seemed to torture him. What was it? He was able to remember it only minutes ago, unless several "days" had passed without him knowing it. It was driving him crazy.

_'It's Fate...'_

He opened his eyes. That's it? He tried to sit up, a task easier said than done. It was like trying to sit up with no gravity... Or maybe too much gravity? Jesus...

There had to be something more, than just Fate. Yeah, he said it. "Just" Fate. For some reason, that felt so wrong to think, but soon he drifted off into his own thoughts again, and this time he saw people.

He frowned as he watched a grumpy-looking, blue-haired man handing out papers to a small group of black-clad people... A little, white creature slithered past himself in a hallway... A rather lanky man with long, blond hair was discussing something with a very tall and muscular bloke... Luxord blinked once, and then a man with an eye-patch clapped his shoulder as he passed him..

_'Xigbar..'_

Luxord's eyes shot open. That's it, he remembered those people. He remembered Xigbar. He was just about to think that other people actually might be able to help him. Maybe they were looking for him. But then he remembered another detail – Xigbar had died only minutes before himself. He wouldn't be seeing him anytime soon. Actually, he wouldn't be seeing any of these people anytime soon, Luxord figured. The people from his past were gone too. Actually, what was he expecting to return to? There was nothing to come back to, with everything gone. It would be just like staying in this place.

Luxord often suspected that it might not be the darkness blinding him, but maybe, like his voice, his eyes had been removed at some point. A ridiculous idea, but that was what happened when you were left with your own thoughts. Then what was that warm, wet thing flowing down his cheeks? It could be blood. Maybe all he had left were bleeding eye-sockets. It tasted salty though. This was ridiculous, he did have eyes! And he did have a voice, he was just scared of ever using it again. He looked around, still not catching any glimpse of any light. Maybe this was for the best. Ever since he ended up here, he could gradually feel how he slowly lost fractions of memories, emotions and his own narrow hopes. Becoming one with this darkness.

He wouldn't be able to return now. He frowned, thinking that if he ever was to return to the light, he would be blinded instantly. Maybe the sun would even burn his skin.

He would shy away from the light, when he returned. Not when. If.

He closed his eyes, considering how long it would take before his body and consciousness were going to disappear too. Then, out of sheer defiance, and with the salty liquid slowly drying on his face, he decided to talk.

"Someone... _Please_..."

* * *

><p><em>With light...<em>

The moment he lifted his face out of the wet sand, he barely managed to take in a deep breath before a violent coughing spell shook his entire body. He was soaked to the bone, he realized. He tried blinking his eyes open, as soon as the coughing stopped. He was, obviously, lying face down on some sort of beach. The sound of the sea began washing in over him, just like the small waves that were licking at his legs as he lay there. Trying to move too much was out of the question, seeing as he was overwhelmed with exhaustion, but Luxord did manage to adjust his position just enough to get his face out of the sand, and look around with limited view. He was a bit surprised to see that the sun was about to be swallowed by the horizon, as sunset was effectively ending the day.

He kept watching the great orb of yellow light, tainted with red, as he rested in what was left of the warmth, his eyes half-lidded in exhaustion

It might just be the lack of oxygen, seeing as he had apparently been about to drown, but Luxord could have sworn that he saw a magnificent flash of clear, green light as the last light of the day faded away.

Luxord managed to roll onto his back with a rather pained grunt, as the night was arriving. It wasn't completely dark, the moon and beautiful stars would come soon enough, he knew that. But that wasn't his problem. He was currently unable to move, he was soaked, and he didn't know where he was. He was so tired, he could feel his eyes sliding shut this very moment...

The next day, Luxord was woken up by a powerful coughing-fit, and it felt like he was coughing up his lungs. For a moment he had forgotten where he was, until he felt the comfortable and familiar sensation of sunlight against his skin. The sun had even dried his hair and clothes, though he still felt damp and clammy. But the coughing-fits kept coming back once in a while, making him gasp for air, and Luxord soon realized that something might be wrong with him. Like pneumonia or something. Gathering what little energy he had, he tried to sit up, only to fail miserably, and to his great displeasure he already felt drained again.

"Alright," he whispered to himself hoarsely, "What do I know?"

He managed to remember his name, age, different favorites and even completely irrelevant things from his life. He took a comfort in trying to piece everything back together. He must have started slipping again after a few hours, because the next thing he remembered was a blurry outlines of what he assumed to be people, muffled voices and then darkness.

"_He must have been lost at ... we should take him to … maybe he's ..." _

Eventually, the coughing came back with a vengeance, once again waking him up. But this time, Luxord did not have the pleasure of waking up by the water, and the sound of the sea wasn't as deafening as it was the last time he was awake. No this was warmer. Softer. Dryer. As he cracked an eye open, he discovered that he was lying in a bed, and covered by several blankets. The light was not that of a hot mid-day sun, but a mere candle or two, burning silently on a nightstand. Looking beyond that, with blurry vision, he thought he could see other beds too, though they were empty. He came to think of his own room in the Organization. It was almost this size, with less furniture in it. Empty. But this room was being used for something. It had more purpose. If Luxord had a suspicion of where he was before, he was completely lost now.

He was just about to go back to sleep, but was instead startled a bit as a door was suddenly opened.

"Ah, I see you're awake." A kind voice said quietly. "Seems like Fate had other plans for you..." It was that of an elderly man, Luxord thought idly. He couldn't quite see him though. He tried sitting up, common courtesy and all, but the mysterious person was at his side quickly, and had put a palm on his chest to gently keep him down.

"You shouldn't move around that much," the person said. "You have a fever upon you."

That accent was definitely British, Luxord thought, as he gave up on trying to sit up. He stayed a bit tense though. He still didn't know what to believe.

"... Who..?" His voice failed, but he was also hushed.

"Stay still. To answer your questions, you were found by the water and brought here. I am doctor, here in Port Royal, you can call me Dr. Peters..."

"... Port Royal?" Luxord frowned a bit, as a headache was forming. That's where he was? And was that a wave of relief, washing in over him? Maybe it was cold sweat. "I'm so confused..."

"Yes. Now rest, I'll see to you in the morning. Hopefully you can stay awake enough to answer some of my questions too. Like your name." The doctor finally removed his hand from him, straightening his back as he stepped a bit away.

Luxord stared at the ceiling for a while, wondering which name to use. He was supposed to be dead, right? Roxas... or Sora, had definitely killed him, he remembered that all too well. And what of the other members? Had they been returned to the realm of the living as well? God, he felt so weak! Maybe he'd somehow been crippled...

"... There.. There's someone I have to find..." Luxord mumbled to no one in particular, his voice still weak and rather shaky, but Peters heard him. "Several people... actually..."

"All in good time, mate," Peters said, his voice low and gently. "You've got time enough..."

Luxord smiled weakly.

* * *

><p><strong>Im not sure how I feel about this chapter o.O It took a sh*tload of time and I didn't really feel inspired that much. Anyway, my tribute to the fact that certain Nobodies does have a chance of returning to the light.. or not! D: R&amp;R!<strong>


	16. Shooting Stars

"What is it?" She said, looking at the package. Her brown eyes shifted between Luxord and the mysterious box in her hands, secured with an azure ribbon and bow.

"So curious!" Luxord grinned, watching her.

He'd never seen Raquell seem so fascinated. At least not for some time, even though this was different. This time, she didn't frown slightly as she was presented with something new and strange. This time, her face lit up as Luxord presented her with a lovely surprise, but still as mysterious.

It was nothing like, say, the day Raquell discovered some, thin, angry-looking scars that went from Luxord's side, and looked like they would have continued across his stomach, had they not healed. They could easily resemble claw-marks. When Raquell would asked what had happened, Luxord would simply shrug it off, or answer with a question. Like asking her about the small, but conspicuous, scar that he, himself, had discovered right below her bottom rib, left side.

Surprisingly, she did answer, and Luxord had felt something slightly uncomfortable stirring inside him, as he realized that she had no problem telling him.

"You didn't have to.. wrap it." Raquell said, after having turned the package several times in her hands. Perhaps it was merely the hot, Caribbean sun, but Luxord could have sworn that he noticed a rather red shade to her cheeks.

"Why, of course I did," Luxord said simply. "I recon that I do have time enough to at least do something properly if I have to do it at all."

She smiled at him. "Thank you."

"You are absolutely welcome, love. And before you say it, no,I do not need anything in re-" He was cut off when she embraced him, tip-toeing to kiss his cheek. This time it was Raquell's turn to wonder if it was the heat affecting Luxord. There was a moment's silence, as the sound of crashing waves filled the void.

"It's strange isn't it?" Raquell finally said.

"What might be strange?"

"All this," she gestured towards the blue sky, the sand and the sea. "Where we're from, one would expect different weather. Rain, snow. But it's as warm as any other summer's day..." She trailed off.

Luxord chuckled. "I would have expected you, of all people, to be used to it. You've been here so long. Indeed, it does seem out of place in this particular month. Like a drop of red, staining pure satin. Out of place." He smiled.

She smiled back at him, picking up the gift which she had dropped earlier when she went to put her arms around him. "Not even a clue?" She tried.

"Not a peep." He smirked. "And don't even consider opening it before the right day, it'll ruin the surprise, hmm?" He reached out to caress her cheek. Deep blue met chocolate brown, and soon their lips tenderly touched. They had both waited for it, ever since he appeared in a creme shirt, gray vest and a curious box, hidden behind his back. The kiss ended as soon as it started, never getting more intense or less tender.

"Am I to believe that you don't wish for anything?" She said, searching his face for hidden answers.

_'Not unless you can pull a Heart out of your sleeve..'_ He thought before saying,"I did this because I wanted to. I did not expect anything in return."

"_Not expecting _is not the same as _refusing_,Luxord." She said matter-of-factly.

"I might as well," he grinned. "I must return now."

She nodded, hugged him again and squeezed his hand before finally pulling away. "It was lovely to see you again, Luxord."

"The pleasure was all mine," he practically bowed. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, darling."

* * *

><p>When Luxord had returned to the inn to fetch his coat, he merely made a beeline for the safest place to open a portal. Once he'd stepped through the darkness, he was overcome with sudden exhaustion. Perhaps it was the fact that he did have a early and terribly long mission, after which he returned to report before, yet again, departing the Castle to find a present for a certain lass. He sat down on his bed, with the intention of ridding himself of his boots and coat, but he never got that far. He didn't notice when he very slowly and carefully laid his head down on his pillow, his eyes sliding shut. He was still fully clothed.<p>

Of course there were dreams, but they weren't exactly bad. Weirdly enough, he dreamed that snow had started falling. Not only in the Caribbean, but also in the World That Never Was. Soon the Dark City would be the White City, and what little light they had in this world would be reflected much more, giving a feeling of a sun about to rise. Even though the dream was perfectly calm, Luxord found that he had been moving quite a lot in his sleep. His face was pressed into the mattress, and he was lying sprawled but still hugging his pillow, facing the boring sight of a plain, white wall. He didn't feel entirely rested. In fact, his muscles were aching, and the fact that he knew that he didn't go to sleep under his comforter, but it still covered his legs, made him suspect that – for some reason – someone had helped him with that.

Slowly, and almost unwillingly, he let go if the pillow. It ached even more, like his bones were locked in place. He sat up.

"Well, nice to know that you actually _can_ wake up, dude..."

Luxord looked towards his armchair to detect the owner of the voice. Xigbar was sitting there, his legs swung over one armrest, watching him. Luxord blinked hard once... twice...

"What are you doing in my room?" Luxord asked a bit groggily. Only now, he realized that he was still wearing his coat, boots and gloves. He started peeling off his gloves as Xigbar spoke.

"Having a _ballroom dance_? Nope, I'm just making sure that you're still alive. You've been sleeping since you got home, right?"

"... I believe so, yes. So have you just been watching me sleep?"

Xigbar scoffed. "Like the queer guy from that vampire movie? As if!"

"... What?"

"Nothing. So... Good night out? Without yours truly?" Xigbar said, swinging his legs off of the armrest to get up.

"It wasn't - "

"Awesome without me, I know."

"Xigbar..."

"Fine... It's a good thing you woke up, 'cause the party's tomorrow! And with tomorrow, I mean in a few hours, sleepy-head." Xigbar grinned and rubbed his palms together.

Christmas would always be met with mixed "feelings". Why would a Nobody care? Luxord met it with his usual demeanor; a blank, straight face, locked eyes and nothing to say... yet. Roxas didn't understand what was so special about this time – he asked if it was someone's birthday, or if anyone of them had eaten something funny, commenting that they were acting a bit awkward. Luxord wouldn't comment, but Demyx would happily bounce around during the ironic "Celebreation of the Hearts".

"You do realize that you are still in my room, correct?" Luxord said after a while.

"Yep."

Luxord sighed. "Why? I'm awake now."

"Because, lazy-bones," Xigbar said, going to open Luxord's closet, "It doesn't seem like _you _have picked out an outfit for later."

Luxord made a sound of protest and went to gently push Xigbar away from his closet. "Xigbar, please. I'm still partly sleeping, give me a few moments." He rubbed his face.

"So you _were_ drinking..!"

"No, Xigbar."

"C'mon, man! Fancy clothes, eggnog, other drinks? Demyx _thinking_ that he's gotten the perfect gift for everyone, and Axel trying to equip Saïx with an overly fluffy hat? I know you've gotta like that! Don't you remember how much time I used to convince Saïx to let us have this party?"

Luxord gave him an exasperated look, trying to remember exactly how he, Axel and possibly Larxene had tried to convince the Luna Diviner to have a Christmas get-together. "I don't recall any permission."

"Sure ya do! Remember, Saïx said 'no', then I said 'screw this, we're having party!'. Permission."

"Are _you_ drunk?"

"Not yet." Xigbar said, grinning. He pushed his way back to the closet and instantly started going through the neatly folded shirts, pants, coats. "Don't you have something.. more, y'know, _Christmas_?"

"More Christma-" Luxord was cut off when Xigbar finally seemed to have found something of interest and threw it at what showed to be Luxord's face. It was a red vest, but it didn't stop there. Soon, Xigbar found a white shirt, black pants and a black tie. Luxord managed to catch it all this time.

"There! I trust you can figure out the rest." Xigbar said with a satisfied nod. What was this obsession with annoying him at the worst possible times, Luxord thought.

"Marvelous. Now, _kindly_, get out of the closet." He said, going to put the clothes on his bed.

"... Lux, man, I'm not that kind of guy."

"That is _not_ what I meant." Luxord practically hissed, before taking a deep breath. He turned to Xigbar once again. "If you want even the slightest hope of me appearing at this celebreation tonight, kindly leave my room. I believe I am capable of putting on clothes, thank you very much."

Xigbar put up his hand in mock-defense. "Whoa, that's the spirit," he said sarcastically. "What's with you? I thought you wanted to go?"

"I'm never one to turn down an invitation, but I feel like I didn't rest well enough."

"That's true, but.." Xigbar got an odd, serious look. "You've had trouble sleeping other nights too, right?"

Luxord's eyes widened a bit. How could he know that? He sat down on the bed. "Sometimes, yes. But those were different. I suppose I was just exhausted when I went to bed."

"You didn't go to bed as much as you _collapsed_ on the bed." Xigbar snorted.

"So understanding you are." Luxord groaned."But what, exactly, was your point?"

"Nothing, really. Just had to see if I was right." Xigbar shrugged going for the door. "Now get ready, and don't go to bed." He closed the door after him.

Luxord sighed, rubbing his eyes out of exhaustion and exasperation. Xigbar was impossible sometimes. But a nice, semi-casual party did sound tempting. It would be good to get out of his room. At least just for the drinks. Thinking that this was just as tempting for him, as opening the present would be for Raquell, he got up from the bed and went to take a shower, before putting on the clothes.

* * *

><p><strong>Am I losing reviewers? XD<strong>  
><strong>Hey, hey! I wanna wish you all a very merry Christmas! And, of course, a happy New Year! This chapter is way overdue, but better late than never, right? Right? Hope you R'd but also are gonna R :p Apologies to all Twilight-fans out there :p It's all Xigbar's fault.<strong>


	17. Decrepit

"Whoa!" Xigbar dropped both of his guns, and brought a hand up to rub his temple. However, he didn't have much time to think before he remembered something important – and had to dodge and roll out of the way of an incoming, purple lance. "What the... time out, man!"

The strong winds that had been blowing through the Dark City seemed to fade out as Xaldin, who seemed to be carried by the very same thing, lowered himself to the ground and landed gracefully in front of Xigbar, the rest of his lances hovering dangerously behind him. "Why did you let your guard down, Xigbar? Or are you really that bad?" Xaldin smirked.

Xigbar removed the hand from his temple before getting to his feet. "Dude, just.. chill, okay?" He was feeling a bit stressed all of a sudden.

Xaldin lifted an eyebrow, his lances disappearing in a swirl of darkness. "What's wrong with you? You just suddenly lost focus."

"Did you punch me in the stomach with your stupid wind or something? I tell ya, it's almost like someone punched me."

"I didn't. Yet."

"Hey, I'm serious! I just got this weird sensation..."

Xaldin frowned."Like how?"

"I don't know, it passed. Training's over, I'm spent." Xigbar dismissed his guns and made to teleport back to the Castle before a portal opened between the two Nobodies, and Lexaeus stepped out. He eyed the two of them wordlessly before Xigbar finally said, "What now?"

"... Xemnas wants to talk to you." Lexaeus said quietly.

Xigbar blinked a few times. If he remembered correctly it was slightly late, so what did Xemnas want to talk about now? Hopefully, he hadn't found out about a few "delayed" reports. Procrastination, hell yeah. He sighed. "Fine. But it sure as hell better be good." And then he simply teleported away.

"Oh, I believe it is." Lexaeus said, looking thoughtful.

Xaldin summoned his lances again, smirking. "Then I suppose you're my new victim for this evening."

The Silent Hero scoffed. "Bring it on."

* * *

><p>Xigbar knocked carelessly on the door to the Superior's chambers the moment he appeared in front of it. Surprisingly, the familiar 'enter' wasn't called this time, instead the door was soon opened by Vexen. Xigbar lifted an eyebrow and grinned. "Vexen? Oh this ought to be good..." He stepped inside and saw Xemnas sitting at his usual spot, behind his desk. He was reading through a few sheets of paper. Vexen closed the door after the Shooter and came to stand next to him. It took a few more moments before Xemnas actually acknowledged his presence.<p>

"Ah, number II. I suppose you are curious as to why you're here?" Xemnas said.

"Pretty much, yeah..."

Xemnas didn't answer, but continued to read through the papers. However he nodded to Vexen, who turned to him. The Chilly Academic cleared his throat a little before speaking. "I suspect that another humanoid Nobody has been created." He said simply.

"Huh? You sure?" Xigbar blurted out without thinking, to which he earned a sharp look from Vexen. He hurried to add, "I mean, how are you able to tell?"

"Oh, excuse me, I didn't know that you would actually care if I explained it to you." Vexen spat.

"You're right, I don't. Continue." Xigbar grinned. He liked how this conversation was turning out. A new, human Nobody, huh?

Vexen decided to voice his thoughts. "As you may have realized this could very well be the coming of a new Organization member. The tenth member to be exact."

Xigbar nodded. He was already aware of the purpose of this conversation. Xemnas finally seemed to finish with the papers, seeing as he finally corrected them all into a neat stack before putting them down on the table.

He looked between his two subordinates before speaking to Xigbar. "As soon as we have found his location, I want you to retrieve this potential new member."

Xigbar groaned, inwardly asking why it just had to be him. But something inside didn't mind at all to go find this new member. Maybe it was just curiosity, but he had a feeling that it was connected to that weird fit he had earlier. Speaking of which – what _was_ that? It was totally weird, like suddenly remembering or realizing something important. "How... How long could it take to find out where he is?"

"About a few days," Vexen answered, folding his arms. "We've sent lesser Nobodies out to scout so we won't have to worry about that."

Xigbar grinned, putting one hand on his hip and using the other to gesture with. "Forget about scouting. There's just Twinkle Town - "

"Twilight Town." Vexen corrected irritably, knowing that Xigbar was doing it on purpose.

"Yeah, that! But... I actually don't think he's there..." Xigbar trailed off.

Xemnas arched an eyebrow. "And why not?"

Xigbar shrugged. "I think he's that other place. The one where we found Saïx and Flamesilocks?"

"What do you base that theory on, Xigbar?" Vexen inquired sounding absolutely offended. "This is why we send scouts, to actually confirm his position with anything other than wild guessing. Do you really want to gamble like that?"

Xigbar shrugged again. "Just a gut feeling. Listen, I can go there the first thing in the morning, and if I'm wrong, I'm simply wrong. No harm done, right?"

Xemnas nodded. "If you are certain. If you find him, you know the procedure..."

"Yeah. Use aggression if necessary, don't kill him. Get him back to Vexen to make sure he's stable, and so on. Now can I please get excused? I was nearly pinned to the pavement today."

Xemnas nodded. That's all Xigbar needed to hear before he simply teleported back to his room to collapse on his bed.

* * *

><p>The man in the coat had spotted him, he was sure of it. It wouldn't help to try and sit completely still. And even though he was an extremely curious soul by nature, he had a feeling that he should get away from this figure. Especially now that it had started to advance on him. For a moment, he considered scrambling back to keep the distance between himself and the mystery man but his limbs were still aching and his chest was still stinging for an unknown reason.<p>

'_I must be hallucinating..._' He thought. '_Too much salt water.. The heat..?_'

But it was real. He saw him, he could hear his boots crunching over the gravel of the road, he could _feel_ him.

Biting back his pain and mustering all his strength his got to his feet a bit too quick for his own liking. This time he clutched his chest, gasping for air. He took a few steps back before he turned around to get away, using a strange mix of running and limping. He felt so worn out and fragile. Old as time...

He didn't get very far. Suddenly, he was surrounded by strange creatures, each on wielding a weapon that could resemble a crossbow. He stopped dead in his tracks, even bringing his hands slightly out to show that he meant now harm.

The hooded man approached him slowly, like he had all the time in the world. Though his face was obscured, it was clear that he eyed the other man for some time before speaking. "Hey, how're ya doin'?" His voice sounded rough, but careless.

"I'm... what?" He slowly put a hand back on his chest. He flinched a bit when the man in the coat raised his hand, but soon realized that he was about to lower his hood. He was surprised to see an eye-patch and a large scar on his face. His vision was blurred, but he was sure he saw a grin on his scarred face. He frowned. "Who... Who are you?"

"Who me?" The scarred man chuckled. "The name's Xigbar. And you.. look pretty messed up." He shrugged.

"... I am what?"

Xigbar sighed. Apparently you needed to keep it simple with this guy. For now, at least. No wonder. "Okay, listen. You were most likely attacked, and you ended up here. Noticed any weird feelings lately?"

After some time, the other man nodded.

Xigbar nodded too. "Well, that's how it usually is with all of us. If you want some answers you just have to come with me."

"... I'd really rather not."

Xigbar snorted. "You wouldn't really stand a chance, wandering around here alone. You don't know where the hell you are. I bet you're exhausted, hungry and maybe even injured." He tipped his head a bit, noticing how he was clutching his chest.

"I'm perfectly capable of finding my own ways..." He was having trouble focusing. The man, Xigbar, was right. He was confused, tired and hungry. And why did his chest ache?

Xigbar stepped closer to him. "You can either come with me willingly, get some food, rest and answers, or I can knock you out, and the same thing's gonna happen." He suddenly looked so serious.

"... If I go with you, what will happen, then?"

"Who knows..." Xigbar shrugged and held out a hand, suddenly grinning again. "Deal? Besides, you're surrounded. I don't see any 'if' here."

He eyed Xigbar wearily, glancing around at the strange creatures that appeared to be his henchmen. This wasn't even a gamble – it was obvious that he was going to lose. He bowed his head in defeat.

"Fine. Deal." He said and took Xigbar's hand. The moment he touched it, he immediately regretted, because a powerful shock went through his body. His blue eyes widened and once again, he gasped for air, but much more desperately. The surprise caused him to squeeze Xigbar's hand harshly, almost pulling the scarred man down with him as he started to collapse and lose consciousness. His whole world tilted, the ache in his chest being replaced with another new sensation, as he slowly gave in to darkness.

Xigbar eyed the new Nobody on the ground, with a frown. He looked around at his Snipers, trying to ignore his spinning hand and the fact that the same feeling he had yesterday had returned.

"... Did any of you guys do that?" He asked loudly, looking at them all.

They only lowered their weapons and looked at him, confused.

"Because I sure as hell didn't!"

* * *

><p><strong>Gyaaah! Im sorry that it's been such a long time, and when I finally update, it's crap! D: I really had to squeeze this out of my brain, and I think I made it. XD Even though it's a bit slow, I hope you like it! Almost picks up from where "Beginnings" ended, if you didn't notice.<strong>


	18. Future

**Hey thar'. Here's a chapter, and it's pretty messed up, having sprouted from a very tired brain. I guess you people should have seen American Dragon to get the huge reference in this one XD**

* * *

><p>"<em>Foreseeing all of life's good moments renders them without meaning for you, while only foreseeing bad moments leaves you constantly looking at the positives of things.."<em>

* * *

><p>"I don't understand..." Roxas mumbled to himself. "How did I... end up here?" He looked around groggily, trying to take in his surroundings. A black, cloudy sky was hanging over tall, dark buildings. And even though the Castle That Never Was couldn't be seen, Roxas knew that this was the Dark City. However, he couldn't recall how he even got there. Maybe Axel had played a prank on him again. Roxas looked around for any sign of the redhead.<p>

"Oh, very funny Axel..!" He called, just to make sure. "Just you wait!" But nothing answered but his own echo, and when the young Nobody attempted to open a portal, so as to take his revenge on the Flurry of Dancing _Lames_, nothing happened. He tried again. And then again.

"What?" He practically hissed. He was so not in the mood for this. "Great. Seems like I gotta walk... Where in the City am I anyway?" And why was he talking to himself? He looked around once again. He couldn't even see Kingdom Hearts, which would usually be floating a little above the also floating Castle, and when considering that the Organization _lived _in the Dark City – or close to at least – Roxas didn't really expect anyone to truly know all the ways, streets and alleys.

Hell, he was even starting to doubt that this was Axel's doing. Which just made the situation a tad bit more suspicious. Just to make sure, he tried to summon a portal again. Nothing.

He was just about to let out a cry of frustration, but jumped a bit in surprise as something small and cold hit his face. Slowly, a sound spread through the entire area. At first thought, it could have been the sound of the wind picking up, or leaves rustling, but Roxas soon found out the hard way that it was heavy rain starting to fall quickly, suddenly and without mercy.

He reached up to throw his hood over his head, only to realize that he wasn't wearing his coat. No, he was wearing his Twilight Town-outfit. Both his white and black short-sleeved shirts, and his black and white pants, were soaked in only seconds, not to mention his hair.

He broke into a run, desperately looking for a canopy or any other form of shelter, before he seemed to remember that the place was full of uninhabited buildings. He ran to the nearest door, almost jumping for it as if he was participating in some sort of relay race. He pulled, pushed and tore at the handle, even kicking the door a few times but no matter what it wouldn't budge. "Come on!" He yelled over the deafening sound of the rain, trying another door, even though he was already soaked and therefore had no reason to be in such a hurry.

He was just about to consider summoning his Keyblade before an eerie sound stopped him. He couldn't quite define what exactly the sound was, but it was very... Alluring, and surprisingly clear over the sound of rain.

"Hello?" He called, turning around. His eyes fell upon what appeared to be a bar, the only smaller – and non-threatening – building he could spot. Feeling drawn towards it, he quickly, but without running, went over there and grabbed the handle. It felt somewhat warm in his hand, and Roxas was relieved to find that the door easily opened, almost by itself.

* * *

><p>Stepping through the door felt odd enough in itself, but the scene that greeted him was just plain weird and unexpected. The rainy streets had been abandoned, but Roxas did not see the wooden floors and high stools that he was expecting to see when stepping <em>into<em> a bar. No, instead it was like he stepped _out _into a small garden. A long table, which almost took up all the space, was surrounded by chairs of different shapes and colors.

"The tea party garden? When did I go to Wonderland?" Roxas mumbled, letting his eyes scan the area. He walked a bit around the table to get a better look, until he spotted a white-clad person sitting near the far end. The clothes were a bit different but the rest of the man's features were too easy to recognize as Luxord's.

"Roxas!" The Gambler of Fate exclaimed happily, making the younger Nobody jump, and stood from his seat. He quickly walked along the table and was at the Keyblade-wielder's side in a flash.

"Oh, it's so good to see you, Roxas, I've been waiting for quite some time now!" He explained excitedly, as he took the boy's hand and led him to the big, pink armchair at the end of the table, surprisingly enough. Once Roxas was seated, Luxord dropped down in his own, dark wooden chair to the left of him. He didn't miss a beat, and placed a cup in front of Roxas. "Tea?"

Roxas blinked a few times, wondering how Luxord managed to pull a teacup out of nowhere. "Uh, what's going on here, Luxord?" He asked still rather surprised by how excited and bouncy Luxord seemed. "I couldn't find the Castle and - "

"Silly you, Roxas, you weren't supposed to look for that." Luxord interrupted, producing yet another cup of tea from somewhere under the table.

"But, what are you doing here?" Roxas asked, a bit annoyed at being cut off. "And what's with your clothes?"

"Does it matter?" Luxord almost sing-songed and took a sip from his own cup. Roxas hesitated. What was wrong with him? Was he drunk? "Oh, and I am not Luxord..." the supposedly drunk Gambler added with a chuckle.

"You're not?" Roxas frowned. "Then who are you?"

"It matters not." A quiet voice from his other side commented. Roxas looked to his right to see.. Luxord? He looked to his left again to make sure that the "other" Luxord was still there. He was. The new one, sitting on a darker wooden chair, was certainly not the same as the one that had greeted him at his arrival.

This one wore the Organization coat, the hood pulled over his head. It obscured his features slightly, casting a shadow over the upper half of his face, though his downcast eyes seemed to be clear still. However, the goatee gave him away. His hands rested in his lap, but Roxas assumed that he was wearing the black gloves too. The boy spent several seconds just looking between the two Luxords with wide eyes.

"... Did the Cheshire Cat take your tongue?" The one to his left asked, grinning widely.

"No.." The one to his right mumbled. "He won't lose his tongue. Him and his tongue are going to stay together." He added in a whisper.

"I'm sitting right here, you know." Roxas added, still pretty confused. "How did this happen? How come there's two of you?"

"Oh.." The light one said, taking another sip of his tea. "There aren't two of me, there's one of each of us."

"We are not the same person, really..." The dark one added. "But we look the same to you."

"Don't be so enigmatic! You're obviously confusing the boy." The light one chuckled, adding to Roxas' irritation. The light one was so annoyingly perky, whilst the dark one seemed unnecessarily quiet and withdrawn.

"You know what?" Roxas said, gritting his teeth. "I'm already confused! What's going _on_?" He nearly yelled. Luxord was normally hard to understand but this was just pure nonsense!

"We just wish to talk to you for a moment, Roxas." The light one sing-songed yet again, reaching over to put a hand on his shoulder. Roxas jumped a little at his touch, as if he'd hoped that they were both just illusions, but he managed to relax once 'light Luxord' removed his hand again, grinning like mad.

"About what?"

Light Luxord let out a high-pitched, sort of manic but short laugh. "What's to come, of course."

"Oh yeah?" Roxas folded his arms, sceptically.

"We can't tell you much, or maybe not even something relevant." Dark Luxord said. "But I believe you're going to have a mission with your friend, Axel, tomorrow."

"However, it's going to be one tough mission." The light one added. "I think you'll break your arm. Or perhaps it was Axel's arm..." He was still grinning.

"I'm.. What? Hold on a sec!" Roxas exclaimed, getting up from his seat. "I don't wanna know this stuff, it's not even useful."

"It's not like we want to know it either..." The dark mumbled. "Knowing is a curse, after all."

"Rather horrible at times!" Light Luxord added, even though he kept smiling. "Oh, the things I see sometimes."

The dark Luxord suddenly lifted his head a bit, perhaps to look at the now standing Roxas. "The next time you buy an ice-cream, it's going to be a winner-stick..." His voice was lacking enthusiasm. "How nice..."

Roxas eyed him, considering to tell him to just lighten up a bit, but he knew it would be useless. "I told you, I don't want to know."

"Good for you, Roxas, stand your ground." Light exclaimed. "You're going to need that stoutness when your friends disappear."

Roxas sighed. "I told you – Wait what?"

"True enough, but he'll also have a nice vacation." Dark said simply.

"What was that with my friends?" Roxas asked loudly.

"It's practically going to be your fault." Light said, still smiling. "Suppose there's nothing to do about that."

"But you'll be whole, Roxas. Isn't that nice to hear?" Dark said, once again in a flat, dead voice.

"Okay, stop it, I've changed my mind, go back to the small things." The younger Nobody said, slightly panicking. This was getting uncomfortable.

"You won't remember it." The dark Luxord said. "You're lucky enough to have blissful ignorance."

"But I think you're going to avoid Luxord for a few days." The happy one said. He reached around Roxas and retrieved yet another cup of tea from somewhere behind him.

Roxas was just about to retort, or ask how he found all that tea, but was cut off by his own thoughts in the last second, as something occurred to him. "You're only telling me bad things..." He said pointing at the frabjous one. "And you're telling me good things.." He pointed at the quiet one, who had gone back to looking down at his hands. "Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

"No." They both chorused.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Well..." the smiling one began, but the other one cut him off.

"Please, we don't have time for this. He's about to wake up."

"Oh, right!"

"I'm what?" Roxas asked, once again gritting his teeth. "Please, tell what this is about!"

"Goodbye Roxas," the light one stood up and waved, "have fun forgetting!"

"Because we can't." The other one said, and then everything went dark for a short moment and Roxas suddenly found himself sitting in his own bed, sweating and panting. He didn't know what he had been dreaming, he only knew that he didn't like it. For some reason, he hoped he wouldn't have a mission with Luxord the next few days...

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I dunno. I tried, and I don't really think THIS could come out better than it is. Also, keep your eyes out for next chapter, it might be getting exciting! If anyone still read this, I want you to know that I also have a dA profile, ask and you shall receive. I also want to (if you don't already know) tell you about an amazing author, Princess-of-Rose, who's behind the stories Nocturne's Return and Eternal Nocturn (among other things). Go check out her stuffz! Thank you, and review people.<strong>


	19. Potential

**Whattup, dawgs? Hold onto your knickers, because this chapter got pretty looooong.**

* * *

><p>"<em>... No... No... No...<em>"

He didn't understand what woke him up. And it wasn't really uncomfortable in any sort of way, like the other times sleep was forced from him. This time he just opened his eyes calmly, feeling like he'd been mumbling something in his sleep. He hadn't been dreaming, not that he knew of at least. There had been nothing. But even though nothing had seemed to haunt him, he was fully awake and alert. It was outright uncanny. For several minutes he just lay there, staring at the ceiling, until he finally decided to get up.

The moment he moved, he discovered to his slight dismay that he was covered in sweat. Normally he _would _connect it with a nightmare, but he was so sure that he hadn't been dreaming anything. Looking at one of his many clocks, he discovered that it was only around 4 am, but he still got up to get a change of clothes. He was not going back to sleep. Though his sleep had been untroubled, he felt something stirring in the air, something wrong.

Once fully dressed – he even put on his coat, boots and gloves – he started pacing the room anxiously, the ticking of the clocks now starting to fade into existence as their owner rose from slumber. He knew very well what he was doing right now. He was stalling. He could feel invisible threads pulling at him, but he didn't wish to comply. However, it was like trying to resist the flow of a powerful river no one could fight, knowing that a deadly waterfall was lurking at the very end of the ride. Soon, he realized, he would have to go there, and that stalling was more like a waste of time.

But maybe there was something he could do instead... Like fixing his still messy hair or taking a bath too. Maybe some of his clocks needed a few adjustments. No, now he was being ridiculous. The threads were pulling, no _yanking, _at him again, and, once again, curiosity's tempting voice was whispering in the back of his head, coaxing him to just swing his door open and walk down the hallway. After a few deep breaths, that was exactly what he did. He stepped through the doorway and started walking down the hallway, quickly, not giving himself time to change his mind or hesitate. He practically just followed his feet, and only allowed them to slow down once they took him through a doorway to a room he hadn't visited for a long, long time.

The Proof of Existence.

He came to an abrupt halt, the moment he dared to lift his gaze, and suddenly his knees felt incredibly weak. Red light stood out from several points in the room, giving it an eerie glow. Taking one step further into the room, he looked from the bright blue Proofs to the red ones. It was hard to believe what he was seeing with his very own eyes. He'd gone from dreamless sleep and directly into a nightmare. He stepped into the middle to take a closer look at the... deceased.

It was Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Larxene and Marluxia's Proofs. They were the ones emitting the crimson light. The people who were sent to Castle Oblivion. Automatically, he turned his head to Axel's Proof, and was surprised to find out that it was actually quite blue and untouched. How long had they been like this? A few hours, maybe? He jumped a bit when his ears picked up the sound of someone running. It was only one person, and they were headed towards him. He only just managed to turn around before Saïx skidded to a stop in the doorway, looking rather surprised to see Luxord there.

"Number X, what are you doing here?" Saïx asked, trying to catch his breath. After some time he seemed to regain his calm demeanor and stepped towards Luxord, with an almost suspicious expression on his face. And even though they both should be sleeping, Luxord did at least look like he just got out of bed, whilst Saïx didn't even appear to have gone to sleep.

Luxord blinked. For some weird reason, he hadn't really been expecting being addressed at this time. For once, he fumbled for words. "I... I simply couldn't sleep. It felt like something was wrong. And I ended up here. Saïx..." He gestured to the Proofs. "It... doesn't look good."

Saïx looked from Luxord to the Proofs. "I know." There was a certain lack of surprise on his face. "The Dusks already alerted me." The Luna Diviner took one last look at all the Proofs, as if he was making sure which of them had changed. His gaze lingered a few extra seconds on Axel's Proof, before he turned his back on Luxord. "I'll have to tell the Superior about these... unfortunate news. Excuse me." And then he disappeared through a portal.

Luxord blinked, trying to decipher Saïx' behavior. Sure, he had told him that the Dusks already brought him the news, but there was something else...

Shaking his head, he made to depart from the scene as well, only to almost bump into Xaldin when he stepped out in the hallway. They both eyed each other, surprised to see one another up at this time.

"Xaldin." He greeted and nodded politely, trying to look as blank as possible.

Xaldin lifted a bushy eyebrow at him, and folded his arms across his broad chest. "What are you doing up? I thought I heard Saïx running this way."

"Well..." Luxord's shoulders sagged a bit as he glanced back into the room. He felt Xaldin look over his shoulder and heard the surprised grunt, before the Lancer pushed past him and into the room.

"What? No way..." He mumbled, taking a look around. "How did this happen? Does Xemnas know?" He looked at Luxord, but not accusingly.

"Something must have happened at Castle Oblivion." Luxord said simply. "Saïx just left to tell Superior."

Xaldin nodded, his expression grim and, if one looked closely, slightly distressed. For a few moments he looked between the red and the blue, stroking his chin. After some time, in which Luxord had considered to just leave, Xaldin turned to him.

"I'll have to go tell Xigbar. It'll be better to know it from someone personally, than finding out like this..." And with a pitiful glance to the one who actually _had_ found out like this, Xaldin left as well. Luxord didn't miss a beat, and hurried to portal out of there too before he probably ran into someone else. He stepped out onto Havoc's Divide, inhaling deeply through his nose and running a gloved hand through his still not groomed hair. He sat down on the edge. When thinking of how shocked he could have been, he had been rather stoic about it all. He wondered how the rest of the Organization was going to react. This was not something Organization XIII had actually come across very often. At least Axel seemed to be alright, or Roxas would get some horrible news once he woke up from a deep sleep, after his mission yesterday.

"What is it?" He spoke out loud, when he sensed a Dusk approaching him. It slithered around him playfully a few times, before it finally settled down and talked.

"_... Lord Xemnas... is calling you all in for a meeting. The Round Room. Twenty minutes..."_

Luxord nodded to no one in particular. "Understood," he said, before the darkness of a portal swallowed him up, and he found himself standing in front of Xigbar's room. Xaldin's departing words had reminded him of something. Something interesting he found a long time ago. He felt like he had to talk to Xigbar as well. Just as he was about to knock, the door was opened by Xaldin. They both looked at each other, surprised, before Xaldin stepped into the hallway, and past the Brit without a word, though he left the door open for him. Hesitantly, Luxord stepped into the room, thinking twice about knocking though the door was open. The Freeshooter himself was sitting on the edge of his bed, elbows resting on his knees. He wasn't dressed in a coat yet. In fact, it looked like he hadn't even gotten out of bed yet, sitting in boxers and a t-shirt. Luxord tried to scan his face for some sort of reaction to the news Xaldin had only just brought him.

"Xigbar..." Luxord said quietly, which made the Shooter look up.

"Hey." The other Nobody greeted shortly.

Luxord looked around the room, wondering how to start. Was it a delicate subject, even though they were all Nobodies? Xigbar didn't seem upset, at least not at the first look. He did, however, look like he'd been taken by surprise, which, by all means, he probably had been.

Well... if this was a gamble, he was about to go all in.

"So, Xaldin must have already told you..." He started out like an idiot.

"Yeah," Xigbar said with a shrug. "... Hard to believe, though."

"Of course. My condolences, Xigbar..." Luxord said a tad bit louder and stepped closer to the bed.

"What?" Xigbar asked and got up, almost defensively.

"I'm sorry for the Organization's loss. For your loss." When Xigbar didn't say anything, Luxord allowed himself to continue. "Allow me to elaborate. I know you've known Vexen, Lexaeus and Zexion for a long time."

Xigbar tensed. "Yeah, long time. Nothing to do about that now. How do you know anyway?"

Luxord frowned. Did this really mean so little to him? "Vexen. Well, not directly, I mean. I was in his laboratory some time ago. I don't know how or even why, but I found something in his drawers. Something that truly surprised me."

Once again, Xigbar didn't answer, which Luxord mentally lifted an eyebrow at. Normally, the Freeshooter would have commented, suggested something along the lines of a stuffed animal just to get a good laugh. However, he didn't stop him.

"It was an old album... of photographs." Luxord said watching Xigbar for any sort of reaction, trying to see through his pokerface. He saw Xigbar tense even more. The scarred Nobody sent Luxord a warning glare, but Luxord didn't retreat. Instead, and once again, he let curiosity get the best of him and continued, if only to get some sort of reaction out of him. Taking a deep breath, he said, "It was filled with several photographs of you all. I figured that they must have been taken a long time ago, I saw many pictures of a small boy who resembled Zexion."

"You got a point with this?" Xigbar grumbled. "Your story's getting boring."

"Yes." Luxord said simply. "I'm sorry Xigbar. You, Xaldin and Lexaeus - "

"What?"

"You must have been like brothers. In arms."

"Look, man, I don't need to hear your _condolences_, or whatever you call it! And I don't need your sappy story. If you want a hug or something, go talk to Demyx, I need to get ready for the meeting, okay?" Xigbar's voice was harsh and cold, taking Luxord by surprise. He glared sharply at the Gambler of Fate. With a final scoff he started looking for some clothes.

Luxord stared at him in surprise. Why had he even brought all this up in the first place? Why would he think that Xigbar might need someone to talk to? Even if he did, he'd probably talk to Xaldin, of course. He clenched his fists, feeling like a complete fool. Xigbar had completely turned his attention away from him, and Luxord took the hint. Without a word, he once again let a portal take him to his throne in Were Nothing Gathers. He drew his hood up to obscure his face, and silently waited for everyone to show up so the meeting could start.

The meeting was brief. The last one to show up was, of course, Xemnas in all his glory. Roxas was still asleep, and Demyx was probably not even awake yet either. If their lesser Nobodies couldn't wake them up, then they would just have to find out another way. Once everyone had settled down, Xemnas began to explain to them all about Caste Oblivion, how unfortunate it was, but also how Marluxia and Larxene had been deemed traitors, and were finally out of the way. Axel had yet to show up. Luxord didn't say anything the entire meeting, and didn't let his hood down. He'd known that Marluxia was no good, and Larxene saw him as the only one she could confide in. What a shame.

When all the members were finally dismissed, it seemed like none of them, except Saïx, hesitated to portal away to their respective corners of the Castle That Never Was. Luxord appeared in his room, only to discover that his door was still open, and went to close it silently and almost tenderly. Once the door closed, the full effect of the situation, along with how tired he really was, hit him. Hard. It was only now that he realized that half of the Organization's members were _dead_. He knew it was just one out of many steps towards their doom. It was all too close. He put a hand to his head as his knees finally gave up.

* * *

><p>Roxas showed up at the Grey Area, normal time that day, and happened to overhear Demyx and Xigbar talking about it all. To be honest, none of them were very precise with him. Not even Saïx. Maybe it was because the older Nobody wanted Roxas to stop thinking about their so-called friendship and keep succeeding his missions, but he didn't let the Keybearer know too many details. Xigbar didn't say anything either, still seeming neutral to the whole situation, whereas Demyx, clueless as ever, only showed relief that none of it had happened to him. A little hour after Xigbar had left for a mission with Roxas, the Freeshooter returned carrying an unconscious Roxas. "He just went out like that." Xigbar explained, and was soon ordered to take him to his room.<p>

* * *

><p>Many days went by, and Roxas still hadn't woken up. Luxord had heard the news from Saïx, though the second-in-command seemed reluctant to tell him too much. "Don't even bother with visits," Saïx said. "You have missions too."<p>

True, Luxord had kept himself blissfully busy in order to move on just like everyone else. At the moment, it was all like trying to sail a ship with half a crew. Chaotic and moving slowly forward. He'd decided that he wanted to give Xigbar some time to come around, meaning that he hadn't really come anywhere near him and vise versa. In fact, Luxord had spent much time in his own room, when he wasn't away on missions. Sometimes, he even volunteered for missions.

His latest mission had required a stay of two days near the Beast's castle. He realized that if he ventured through the forest he'd arrive at a small village. Showing up in fitting clothes, he rented a room at the local inn. It would be a lie to say that he didn't make good use of the... drinking establishment as well. Not that he didn't have anything better to do – the mission, just to mention one thing – but even though he had tried to keep himself busy with work, Luxord was still being haunted by the nagging feeling which he was left with that day. The day he found the Proofs, and tried to talk to Xigbar. He couldn't pinpoint what exactly it felt like. But it hurt somewhat. Alcohol was sure to numb that sensation. Occasionally, he scouted the forest around the castle for any Heartless, while dressed in his coat, just as he was supposed to. A few times he actually entered the castle - on Xaldin's request – to see if "his project was working". When the mission was over, he felt overly exhausted, even when considering that he'd had a nice place to sleep that even, if he dared think it, reminded him of home.

When Luxord returned to the Castle That Never Was, with the intention of just collapsing on his own bed, yet again, he was very surprised to see Xigbar there, sitting on the edge of his bed. He looked like he'd been waiting for him for some time.

"Hey," the higher-ranking Nobody greeted a bit awkwardly.

Luxord hesitated for a few seconds, observing the other man. "Xigbar... What are you doing here?"

"What? Can't I hang out in your room anymore? Since when?" Xigbar shrugged.

Luxord lifted an eyebrow. It was like Xigbar had totally forgotten about their last conversation, like he had put it all behind him. Did he even realize that they hadn't spoken in days? Actually, it was just Luxord himself who had decided that Xigbar needed some space, but the gunner hadn't really tried to contact him either. They just stopped talking. But now Xigbar was suddenly sitting in his room, pretending that nothing happened. What could you say to that? Luxord thought for some time.

"... I'm very exhausted, Xigbar, could you please - "

"You gotta hear this." Xigbar interrupted. "You see, something suddenly hit me."

"Oh?" Luxord said, not feeling the least bit intrigued. Once again, his door was left wide open.

"Yeah, it's about last week. You know, when some of us were wiped out - "

"Passed away." Luxord corrected. When he died one day, he wouldn't want people to say that he had been 'wiped out'.

"Right. So listen, about when I talked to you, it just hit me that... you didn't really seem surprised about it all, you know?"

"I don't see what you mean."

"Oh, I think you do. You didn't seem surprised, because you knew you could just save them, right?" Xigbar grinned, and continued when all Luxord gave him was a clueless expression. "You knew that you could use your time-powers to go save them. So all you have to do now is to go back in time and stop them from being wiped... from passing away."

Luxord stared at him. He couldn't believe that Xigbar just said that. Something stirred inside him, something angry. He realized that he was glaring at Xigbar, because the other Nobody looked surprised, and perhaps a bit worried.

"No." Luxord's voice was sharp and clear. His fists clenched. This was not a discussion he was up for.

"Why the hell not?" Xigbar all but sneered back. "I'm sure Xemnas would think it was a pretty good idea. You know, minus Larxene and Marluxia." He shrugged.

"No, Xigbar. That's my answer. Just because I have the power over time, it doesn't mean that I am capable of such a thing. I have discussed this with Vexen over and over, and, frankly, I am getting sick of it. It's not even logical."

"Why isn't it logical? It's a good thing your title is the Gambler of Fate, because you sure as hell ain't the Master of Time, then."

Ignoring the insult, which was a low blow, might one add, Luxord spoke. "Vexen once had a theory that I would be able to go back in time and stop us all from becoming Nobodies. I told him that it would be impossible, to his great chagrin. Because, Xigbar, if I ever _could _go back in time and prevent any of us from becoming a Nobody, then I wouldn't have gained these powers that would allow me to go back in time."

"Yeah, but I'm not asking you to prevent anyone from becoming a Nobody, I'm asking you to go back and save some of the members. All that happened after you became a Nobody!"

"You didn't ask, you expected it. I've never done such a thing before, Xigbar! It could require tremendous energy, it could _kill _me! And what do you expect me to do, if I even got there? If I had been at Castle Oblivion too, then I would surely die as well... Are you really willing to sacrifice me, to save people who are already gone?"

Xigbar didn't say anything. But he looked pissed. By now, his fists were clenched too, and he was giving the Gambler a glare of his own, only made more menacing by his yellow, almost blazing, eye.

Reluctantly, Luxord continued. "And even if I could do all that..." He took a deep breath. "Then I wouldn't. I don't want to do it. It is not_ our _job to meddle with the past."

It happened too fast, and Luxord was taken completely off guard. Before he knew anything, Xigbar had violently taken a good hold of the collar of his shirt and pushed him roughly against the wall. Some of the smaller clocks crashed to the floor and Luxord could feel that his head was pressed against another clock. Xigbar took a good hold of his shoulder as well, their faces were dangerously close, giving Xigbar's sneer some extra effect. He seemed of the verge of summoning his weapons.

"Why can't you just fucking do it?" Xigbar practically hissed into his ear. "You're so god damn selfish, you couldn't care less about all this, since your ass is safe! Isn't that it? You're acting so self-righteous and you think you know what the hell you're supposed to do, but you're one of the most _clueless_ and _cowardly_ people I know! If you suddenly die, I'd like to know if you knew why _fate_ did that to you."

Luxord felt his temper flare. What Xigbar just said felt so harsh and painful. He considered trying to push him away, but Xigbar was sure to start a fight if he tried. He was like a child that just couldn't handle the truth! Deciding what to do, Luxord glared right back at his assailant, sneering himself, even though Xigbar had pinned him to a wall and his head was staring to ache from being pressed against a clock. He wondered briefly if the glass was broken.

"Xigbar," he said lowly, "you can't take your anger out on me. I already tried to talk to you, and you dismissed me completely! They're gone, you have to accept that, instead of finding idiotic excuses and solutions to make yourself feel better. If you want to keep just a little part of them alive, then you should devote your energy to honoring their memory instead of acting and wailing like an infant!"

Once again, Luxord was taken by surprise. Xigbar's fist hit him square in the face, and his head snapped back from the force, smashing into the glass of the aforementioned clock. The sound of glass breaking rung in his ears, before Xigbar suddenly let go of him, allowing him to slide down the wall to the floor in his current delirium. When his vision cleared up again, Xigbar was gone, and he felt something warm and wet run down his neck from somewhere in the back of his head. When he reached around to wipe it away, there was a sharp pain at the contact, and he winced. There was blood on his hand. He got to his feet, feeling rather dizzy. Just in time as well, because as soon as he was fully standing, Xemnas appeared in his doorway.

"What's going on in here?" Xemnas asked calmly. His eyes scanned the room, before settling on Luxord.

"... Nothing, sir. Xigbar and I were just... having a disagreement."

"I see..." Xemnas said after some time. He stepped into the room. Luxord felt weird, having the Superior in his own room. It was not often that he was even near this hallway. "His anger is... powerful, is it not?"

"Indeed." It was all he could say. The area around his nose and upper lip was starting to spin and throb, and he believed he was starting to feel the metallic taste and smell of blood in his mouth and running from his nose as well.

Xemnas nodded. "Xigbar knows anger. He knows hatred. It can give you enormous powers."

"Pardon me, Superior, but I thought that Nobodies were incapable of things such as feelings."

"But of course..." Xemnas stepped closer to him. He put a hand on his subordinate's shoulder in a manner that was supposed to be friendly, but came out hollow. "But anger and hatred are supreme. Could you just grasp the memory of it, it can make you stronger. Better. Do you feel angry, Number X... Luxord?"

After some time, Luxord nodded. Xemnas sent him a chilling smile.

"Good..." Xemnas drawled. "Then seize that anger, let it empower you. And turn it into rage, which will give you strength beyond your wildest imagination. Such is the way of a Nobody. And you have so much potential... Luxord." He finally let go of Luxord's shoulder and turned around to leave.

Luxord watched his retreating back until it was out of view. Then he turned to pick up the glass shards, with thoughts of who and what had ever done him wrong in his past and present slowly rising to the surface of his mind. He gritted his teeth angrily.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, so if this wasn't cliffhanger-ish enough, I'd like to tell you that since Im soon reaching chapter 20, and I decided to do something special about chapter 10, I have decided to do something special with every tenth chapter. This is the first part of my two-part "plot", the next will be chapter 20! Hope you enjoyed!<strong>


	20. Freedom

**Wow, okay, here's the second part, finally! Don't know if it's good but it's long XD**

* * *

><p>"He is doing well..." Xemnas mumbled to no one in particular, his fingers interlocked under his chin. He was sitting at his desk in his darkened quarters, staring into what could resemble a small portal. The Superior's object of interest was pacing around in his own room, as seen through the portal. The corners of Xemnas' mouth twitched. With a wave of his hand, the portal disappeared in foggy darkness, and he got up from his chair, thinking. Their missing in action member, Axel, had returned a few days ago, confirming that Marluxia and Larxene were the traitors. Xemnas could see on the redhead that he found it awkward to return to an emptier castle. But he also seemed relieved. One of the first things he did, was to ask Luxord if he wanted to play a game. He'd gotten a dry 'no' from the Brit, to his great surprise. Xemnas smirked a little at the thought. Oh yes, he was doing very well. It was only a matter of time...<p>

* * *

><p>"Where am I?" Luxord asked, getting to his feet slowly. He looked around, only to see some very familiar shelves, filled with glass. He frowned, and started walking until he reached what he was looking for. And he felt like gritting his teeth just by looking at it. He caught a glimpse of his warped, hooded reflection in the glass, and clenched his fists. He didn't understand why he was back here, and he was in no mood for it either. He was tired, tense and easily upset by now. He could constantly feel some sort of pressure building up around him, more and more, and on missions he'd almost completely stopped using his cards and time-powers. He didn't want to be here. It was the last place he wanted to be.<p>

"What is happening?" He asked, when he received no answer for his earlier question.

"_Darkness. It's taking over your body..._"

Luxord scoffed and folded his arms, casually walking around the enormous hourglass figure, and watching the sand fall in a steady stream from nowhere. His eyes narrowed, as he felt his temper slowly starting to boil. "Why? Why do I have to this? Why must it be _me_?" He hissed to himself.

"_... There is no answer for that... yet. It will come.. you will see..._"

"I will _see_? That's your answer?" He tried to take a few deep breaths. He wanted an answer, a real one! He had really been trying to be understanding, to be patient and calm, but even he had his limits. And he was almost reaching it. "It really is your answer, isn't it? What a fool," he mumbled. "What a fool I am..." He put a hand to his forehead, wincing slightly from a headache.

The voice – which was more like an inaudible or unintelligible whisper – said nothing. Luxord put a gloved hand on the cool glass. To his surprise, he chuckled. "Xigbar was right," he exclaimed, provoking a wave of echoes from this grand hall. "I _am_ clueless! You expect me to cooperate with you, but you've kept me in the dark for so long..." He trailed off, letting the hand touching the glass ball into a fist, almost like he was trying to get a good hold of the hourglass.

"_Fate wills it... You used to understand that... What ails you? Why do you doubt?_" The voice asked.

"I'd rather not deal with _fate _anymore." Luxord almost spat the word, giving the glass a good kick.

"_Everyone must deal with Fate... Everyone..." _

"No! Leave me be! I am not your pawn, stop playing me!" His fist connected with the thick glass, but Luxord ignored the stinging and spinning of his knuckles and hit it once again. "I will not be used like this!" He kept hitting the glass. He could feel his knuckles cracking and bleeding, as cracks started to appear on the shiny surface. He kept hitting it, trying to vent all his frustrations, and trying to make the cracks bigger, with great success. His voice bounced off the walls, repeating his words and making it sound like multiple voices coming from the darkness. With every punch, he felt weaker and yet angrier. He only just managed to hear the blissful sound of glass giving after, before the bottom of the big hourglass finally burst, spilling sand. He had seen it broken before, but never truly shattered like it was now. Luxord turned around to walk away, but he barely managed to take one step before an excruciating pain shot through him. He gasped loudly and clutched his chest, crumbling to the floor. The sand started to run over his legs.

* * *

><p>Like in a far-off memory, he woke up on the floor of his room. His hands were aching, and he felt limp all over. His vision was swimming with darkness and dancing spots, and his breathing was shallow, shaky and choked. Something was missing. He didn't get up. He just fell back into unconsciousness. Some time later, he woke up in his bed, still fully dressed. How did he get there? He felt weak. He tried to reach out for something, anything to hold on to, but every movement hurt, even blinking. He passed out again, wondering about the sticky feeling in his gloves.<p>

* * *

><p>"What do you want?" Xaldin asked, letting a gust of wind close the door to his room behind him.<p>

Xigbar looked up from a magazine he'd been reading, lying rather sprawled on Xaldin's bed. He shrugged. "Nothing. Can't I just pay my buddy a visit, without a hidden agenda?"

Xaldin lifted an eyebrow at him. "I wouldn't think so, no." He smirked, and went to look out of his window instead. He didn't have a need for sitting down yet, and if he would want to sit anywhere, it would be on his currently occupied bed. "Not that I am not positively surprised to see that you finally seem to wake up from your sulking stupor, by continuously being in my room, but why haven't you been around Luxord's too?"

Xigbar sat up, rubbing his neck a bit. He looked awkward. Xaldin was watching him out of the corner of his eye, his hand clasped behind his back. "So where were you anyway?" The Shooter asked. "Mission?"

"I returned from it some time ago," Xaldin said. "But I was... delayed, when I got here." He turned around to face Xigbar again. The Freeshooter was now sitting in his usual way, elbows resting on his knees.

"Why?" Xigbar asked. "Needed a drink, or did Xemnas want to talk to you?" He grinned.

"No," Xaldin said dryly. "It was the Dusks. They led me to Luxord's room, for some reason." He looked at Xigbar, who couldn't look less interested in hearing about the Gambler. He even scoffed a bit, and his one eye seemed to roll slightly.

"What the hell did he want?" He grumbled.

Once again, Xaldin lifted an eyebrow. "I could ask you the same thing. Again." He finally decided to sit down on the bed, shoving Xigbar away. Number II went to straddle one of the chairs, resting his arms on the back of it. "He didn't really want much," Xaldin continued. "Except for help." He shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Xigbar asked, glancing out the window.

"I found him on the floor." Xaldin said simply.

Xigbar finally looked at him again. "Dude... What?"

"He was passed out," Xaldin shrugged. "The Dusks must have found him like this, so they went to the first conscious person they could find."

"Hold on a minute!" Xigbar's head bobbed up. "You found him on the floor? Really? Has he been drinking or something? Not that I care..."

Xaldin smirked a bit. "It was my exact thought to begin with. However, I found no bottles, and I couldn't smell any traces of alcohol either."

"So, what, he just dropped dead? Did you tell Xemnas?"

"Yes, I did. He said he'd look into it. Didn't seem very interested, though. Didn't you say that the same thing happened to Roxas?"

Xigbar blinked. "Huh? Oh yeah, I guess so. The kiddo's still out cold. You think it's the same thing?"

Xaldin rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "It is rather unfortunate. First we lose the ones at Castle Oblivion, and then Roxas. Now Luxord, even though he seemed to be at least more responsive than Roxas. I don't think it's the same, no." He nodded decisively.

Xigbar didn't say anything. He was glaring slightly at the floor, for some reason. He could feel Xaldin watching him, and he clenched his fists slightly. He just sighed. Xaldin was always pretty observant, a trait from the good old days, not to mention all the time they'd known each other.

"Don't think me a fool, Xigbar," Xaldin said after some time. "There's obviously something wrong between you and him. Normally I wouldn't care, but anything that could get you out of my room is worth prying into."

"Bite me, fuzzface," Xigbar grumbled. After some time, he sighed and spoke again. "I, uh... Might've punched him in the face..."

This time, it was Xaldin's turn to blink in surprise. "And that's why you're mad at him?"

"No, dumbass. I punched him _because _I was mad at him. Look it's nothing to talk about, he was just acting like a completely, selfish idiot!"

Xaldin folded his arms. "Do tell.."

And Xigbar reluctantly did. He told Xaldin how he had tried to convince Luxord to use his time-powers and how Luxord had refused. He noticed how his voice sounded rather shameful as he was telling this to Xaldin. At last, he told him how he had just slugged Luxord before just leaving him there. When he was finished, Xaldin was looking at him with a mix of annoyance and... disgust? Disappointment?

"You're lucky he hasn't told anything to Xemnas... or Saïx for that matter," Xaldin mumbled. "Infighting is the last thing he wants right now."

"Hey, the gambler asked for it!"

"No Xigbar, he did not." Xaldin sighed. "What if I told you to grow a new eye in the next thirty seconds?"

"What? That's crazy, I can't do that!" Xigbar exclaimed, getting up from his seat.

"Exactly," Xaldin said. He met Xigbar's eye with a cool gaze, still sitting on the bed. "It's impossible. You can't expect him to do the impossible, hot-head. But instead of thinking, you bashed his face in."

"Hey, it's not the same thing! He said he wouldn't even do it he could!" Xigbar was gesturing wildly by now, trying to vent his aggression somehow. He couldn't believe that Xaldin was taking Luxord's side just like that! Even though the Shooter did feel something weird stir inside him when he thought of that day.

"I am sure Number X has his reasons," Xaldin shrugged. "Has he ever been known to lie like that?"

Xigbar folded his arms and grumbled."No. Look, I don't need you to analyze me!"

"Believe me," Xaldin said with a smirk. He got up and put a heavy hand on Xigbar's shoulder. "I wish to be as far away from you as possible when you two very soon start the couple's counseling-"

"Shut up."

"But you are going to do it."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it!"

"Good. Now get out of my room."

* * *

><p>For a few hours, Xigbar just wondered how in the world he was going to approach Luxord. Xaldin was right when he had said that infighting was the last thing they all should be doing. Finally leaving his own room, Xigbar wondered if the Gambler of Fate was even awake after what he'd heard. But just in case, he'd brought a rather expensive, unopened bottle of rum he's acquired in Port Royal, some time ago. He hoped it would at least take off the edge, because this was going to be awkward. He felt himself tense slightly, as he stopped in front of Luxord's room. He didn't know whether he wanted him to be awake or not but, just to be sure, he knocked. When he heard no answer, he simply just walked in, not knowing what to expect.<p>

He first looked to the bed, which was empty and messy. Shifting his gaze, he spotted Luxord at the table, where they usually played poker. The Gambler was wearing his hood, and he didn't seem to look up when Xigbar entered. What Xigbar didn't expect to see, was a Gambler Nobody in there with him, sitting across from Luxord. There was a chessboard between them, and the smaller Nobody seemed to have made its move.

"Luxord?" Xigbar asked quietly, and went to stand at the bed. It didn't feel right to sit down just yet. Luxord didn't answer, but raised his hand to make a move against his current adversary. Xigbar noticed how Number X's hands seemed shaky and almost cramping as he moved the knight to get rid of a particularly daring pawn. In fact, a lot of the Gambler Nobody's pawns were gone.

"So, uh, I heard you might not have been feeling so good earlier?" Xigbar blurted out. He was trying to get a look at Luxord's face. Why was he hiding it? In fact, it wasn't just today. He had been obscuring his face for several days, inside and outside. Even at the Grey Area. The only place Xigbar could think of, where he actually showed his face, was at the dinner table. But now he just appeared... withdrawn. And if it wasn't because Xigbar could see the lower half of his face, beard and all, he could have easily thought him an empty, moving coat. Luxord still didn't answer him, in fact, he sat very still, like he was trying to hide from him.

Xigbar cleared his throat. "I got this for you," he said and placed the bottle on the table, next to the chessboard. While he was at it, he scanned the room for any other signs of alcohol and, like Xaldin had said, found nothing. However, he did notice a half empty pill-glass. He frowned. Had he taken too many pills...on purpose? Was that why he ended up on the floor? Before he could think more about it, the Gambler Nobody took the bottle and disappeared.

'_Seems like my gift got rejected,_' Xigbar thought. He noticed a few broken clocks on the floor, and some shards. There was also a small toolbox, but it didn't seem like the person using it had gotten far with it. Right. Well, Luxord was obviously not talking to him, so he might as well leave. He did so, feeling confused and slightly guilty.

* * *

><p>"Number II, you and Number X are to leave for this mission together," Saïx said a few days later. The last thing Xigbar needed to hear, and there it was. He stared at the received mission files for a good five minutes. Apparently, it was a huge Heartless this time, so they had to send more than one member, even though they were few. As if on cue, the hooded Luxord entered the scene and Xigbar felt himself cringe ever so slightly.<p>

Of course the Gambler was still silent as they left for the mission. Xigbar had to open the portal, of course. He sighed inwardly, wondering if the other Nobody was gonna stay offended forever. But maybe he would start talking while they fought some Heartless. The chance was there, at least. But as a master of pokerfaces, Luxord was supposedly very good at ignoring people.

They both stepped out in an overgrown jungle, and were overwhelmed with several sounds and sunlight. Xigbar scowled a bit at nothing in particular. He hated hot places, especially if they had to wear the black coats. Where he came from, it was sunny, yes, but the heat never bothered him, and he wore a different uniform back then.

"The main target can't be in here," he finally said after some time. "I bet we'll have to find a clearing, or and open landscape." He started walking, secretly making sure that Luxord was following, which he did silently. Xigbar watched him out of the corner of his eye. What was he, a walking corpse?

"Xigbar..."

Really? Did Luxord just talk? It sounded more like a whisper. The Freeshooter was just about to turn to him and ask him what he wanted, when, of all times, the sound of appearing Heartless filled the area. Xigbar didn't hesitate to summon his guns, sending the first few monsters back into darkness. But more came. Most of them looked like monkeys, which was just ridiculous, but there were several others as well. Xigbar was just about to see how Luxord was doing, when something dark, followed by a few fireballs, flew past him and slammed into some of the Heartless. Xigbar whirled around to look at Luxord who seemed to have made them.

"What are you doing, man?" Xigbar exclaimed in confusion. "Use your weapons!"

Luxord didn't say anything. He lifted his arms once again, before dark tendrils sprouted from his hands, heading straight for the Heartless, and Xigbar was forced to teleport out of the way to avoid being hit, before firing another load of bullets towards the last stray Shadows. Ignoring his confusion, he turned around to glare daggers at Luxord.

"Basic magic, I understand," Xigbar said lowly and dangerously. "But what the _hell _was that? A little warning would be nice! " He all but yelled. He walked over to the Gambler, wondering when exactly he had learned a few new tricks. To his surprise, Luxord just turned around to leave.

"Hell no!" Xigbar said and grabbed his shoulders to spin him around. "We ain't done with the mission, and you still need to explain yourself!" He was getting pretty pissed.

Luxord shrugged out of his grip. "Don't touch me," he said and made to leave again.

"Screw this," Xigbar mumbled to himself before he charged at him. He managed to tackle him, and they both tumbled around on the ground until Xigbar finally gained the upper hand – not that the other even seemed to try.

He straddled his hips and took a very good grip of his collar so he could pull the Gambler closer to his face, now that the hood was finally off. "What's wrong with you?" He hissed, and took a good look at his face. Luxord looked tired, really tired. He was glaring straight back at him, though the full effect just wasn't there. But even though he seemed weakened, there was something malicious about him. Something... darker. "Look, man, there's no reason to shut the world out. Get yourself together, instead of sulking around!"

Luxord sneered at him. "_Get off me!_" He yelled. His eyes flashed yellow for a fraction of a second before a powerful, dark blast literally sent Xigbar flying off of him. He managed to land gracefully on his feet, though. The Gambler slowly got up and opened a portal, which made Xigbar freeze. He stared at it. It was perhaps twice as wide, tall and menacing as a normal portal, and he'd only ever seen _one_ person open a portal like that before. That was when he actually realized that Luxord was about to leave. He ran for him a second time, and once more he managed to intercept him and throw both of them to the ground just before the portal closed behind them.

Luxord let out a surprised sound as they tumbled out near the very edge of Havoc's Divide. They both hit the ground hard and continued their grappling, until he finally managed to slip out of Xigbar's grasp and roll away. However, the constant shifting, mixed with the lack of good enough overview, sent him over the edge. He only just managed to grab a hold and keep himself up by the elbows, trying his best to pull himself up or just avoid slipping. He heard footsteps as Xigbar came closer to him, glaring down at him.

"I'm not gonna help you up just yet," he said quietly. "First tell me what's up with you." He folded his arms, waiting. When Luxord didn't answer – the Gambler was too busy with trying to keep himself hanging - he sighed and spoke again. "Look, man, I'm sorry about hitting you and all... But don't go all suicidal on us, alright? We've already lost enough people."

Luxord looked down at the city under him before he raised his head to glare. Xigbar noticed how he wasn't exactly favoring his hands. "Xigbar, please," he said, but without any sort of pleading in his voice. "I don't need your apologies... and I don't need your sappy story." He felt weird. He groaned, feeling like the world was suddenly tipping and spinning.

Suddenly, he just couldn't feel the difference between up and down, and then a powerful force was pulling at him. He simply just let go with a gasp. Wind flew past his ears as he fell towards the ground quickly, but soon he was oblivious to it all as sweet unconsciousness swallowed him up.

Xigbar watched, shocked, as Luxord seemed to just let go of the edge on purpose. Almost instantly, he dived in after him, head first, wondering if he really was suicidal. He could feel how fast they were both falling to the Dark City below them. Finally he caught up with a limp Luxord, and, once he got a good hold of him, teleported them both back to Havoc's Divide. The moment Xigbar knew that they were both safe, he simply dropped the Gambler on the ground. He was just about to turn around and leave, when he noticed his half-lidded, staring eyes. And the fact that he hadn't reacted even a bit at being dropped harshly on a hard surface. He kneeled down next to him, checking his pulse. It was there. So was his breathing.

"Man, what is it with you?" He grumbled and picked him up. He'd have to tell Saïx that they couldn't really complete the mission. Great.

* * *

><p>His knees were giving up the moment he tried to stand. He just fell down again, with a small grunt. Now he was simply just crawling towards his goal, at the end of the rows. It was a slow and unsteady way to do it, not to mention how humiliating it was felt. But no one else was there. It was darker than the last time he'd been there. He kept crawling, as the surface under him slowly started to feel as if sand had been spilled. He could feel shards of glass too, but his gloves protected his hands. The closer he got, the more sand there was. The shards got bigger, and the light came closer. His rasping pants were only drowned out by the ringing in his hears. His vision was blurry by the time he finally managed to drag his body into what little warming light was still left.<p>

"Why... Why do you call me here...?" Luxord whispered. This was the last place he expected to see. And, frankly, he thought he was never going to see it again.

"_We didn't... You came here yourself..._"

Luxord stopped and sat up on his knees, his arms hung limply by his sides. "I didn't... Did I..?" He frowned, partly because of confusion but also because of the light. "I'm so exhausted. Hello?"

No answer.

He lowered his face. "Lady Luck has not been kind to me. I can do nothing right. Why must I be... a pawn, a trump-card? I know Xemnas is using me. But so do you... It's why I left. It's why I have shunned my powers over time itself. But in exchange for what? Nothing."

Still no answer.

"Have you left me? Say something!" The sand was still running. The darkness we getting closer. He supported on his hands again."I learn from my mistakes, my failures. As of now, I am nothing. I learned all possible results of my choices, and no matter what... no matter which way I choose, I'll still be used. Fate, Xemnas..." He sat up once again and peeled off his gloves to look at his bruised knuckles. Glancing to his side, he noticed a big shard. It was perhaps as long as his own arm, and Luxord easily got to think of a cutlass. He reached over to grab it, feeling its heavy weight. After little consideration, he closed both his hands around it and pointed it at his chest, feeling it cut into his palms. He didn't care.

"Listen to me. If I have to be anyone's marionette... I'd rather be fate's servant, than Xemnas' little, fledgling creature of darkness. I understand that now. And if you deny me..." He said, trying to keep his voice under control. He looked warningly down at his newest weapon.

"Then I'd rather not continue slowly wasting away. I'll end it right here. Because I still choose the way I die... That's how it is."

He waited anxiously for several seconds, maybe even minutes. He stared at the broken hourglass, from where sand was still running out on the floor. A man could actually enter it, if the gaping wound in its side didn't look like the mouth of an angry monster, baring its pointy and sharp teeth. Trying to enter it, would get you several injuries. He was just about to give up his last grains of hope, and let the impending darkness take him, before a strangely calming sound rang out in the room. Light flashed around the sharp edges of the "mouth" before the edges started to smooth out into one arched entrance.

Luxord numbly dropped the the shard, which was now slightly stained with blood from his palms. Mustering what little strength he had left, he fought his way into it, until he found himself kneeling under the steadily flowing stream of sand. Contrary to what he expected, it felt more like cool, pure, cleansing water. He closed his eyes, letting it run down his face, and feeling a huge weight remove itself from his shoulders. His mind got fuzzy, his body felt more limp than before. Somehow, he could sense the broken glass mending itself. Mending him. This time, it wasn't darkness or shadows that swallowed him. Just sleep.

"_... Rest... _"

* * *

><p>"It's the second time in almost one week," Xigbar told Saïx.<p>

The second-in-command nodded. "Indeed. If it happens again, we'll have to find a doctor."

Xigbar nodded. With Vexen and Zexion gone, they would have some hard times with injuries or illness. Potions, Ethers and Cure spells could only do so much. He wondered if Vexen had perhaps left some useful medical information behind on his computer. But it was bound to be protected with some crazy password. Saïx finally left.

"Did ya cool down yet?" Xigbar asked, as Luxord slowly blinked his eyes open after a few minutes. They were back in his own room. Xigbar stood leaned against the table, his arms folded across his chest.

Luxord lay in his bed, tugged under the comforter. He had a feeling that he had been shaking or sweating quite a bit. At first he didn't know where he was, but when he spotted the clocks, he knew for sure. He looked back at Xigbar who, frankly, looked pissed. The other Nobody was watching him with a slight glare, which wasn't as powerful as they might have been earlier.

Luxord opened his mouth to speak. "When - "

"Yesterday," Xigbar interrupted. "Don't do that again, by the way. Might not catch you another time."

The Gambler of Fate sighed and allowed himself to sink more into the pillow. "Do what...?" There was a huge gray zone in his memory. Had he really been sleeping for half a day and an entire night?

Well, good, because he felt completely drained.

"What do you mean, do what?" Xigbar said. "You practically threw yourself off a cliff, and I had to dive in and save your ass. You're welcome." He turned around and grabbed the pill-glass before he pulled a chair over to the bed. He ignored Luxord's wincing at the horrible, scraping sound, and sat down. "Why does it look like you've taken, like, the entire glass of pills? Are you crazy?"

"... It's been used by the entire Organization. I've only had it for a few days," Luxord mumbled, wondering where Xigbar was going with this. Wait, hadn't he called him suicidal at some point? He noticed Xigbar glancing over at the small toolbox. He seemed to be chewing the inside of his lip. Frowning slightly at Xigbar, Luxord continued. "Not that you'd care."

Xigbar glared at him. "As if! Hey, I'm not the one hiding away in my room, eating pills, and jumping into certain death."

"Xigbar," Luxord said, trying to keep his voice steady. He was very hoarse. "Why does it seem to bother you? I think you've made it very clear... that certain lives just don't mean anything in this Organization. That some of us are... replaceable."

Xigbar thought for some time.

_Are you really willing to sacrifice me, to save people who are already gone?_

"Look," he said, realizing what he meant. "It's not what I meant, okay? And, really, I'm sorry about hitting you, I should've - "

"Xigbar, be quiet," Luxord snapped. "I just... I don't wish to talk to you right now. I cannot trust you..." He added quietly, feeling very much like just turning his back to him and go back to sleep.

"Huh? What're you talking about?"

"Honestly, Xigbar," Luxord sighed. He considered for a moment if he should just dismiss him, or if he should really talk to him. Taking a deep breath, he continued. "I thought that... as the wielder of space... I trusted that you might understand all this. What I was being put through. But truth is, you couldn't care less. You would easily trade my life away, and you just don't understand anything, no one could ever understand any of this, and you even showed completely and utter indifference to my demise, and then I came too close to the darkness - " He was practically rambling by now.

"Hey, hey, calm down..!" Xigbar hissed, putting a hand on his shoulder. "How many times do I have to apologize?"

"I appreciate it, but..." Luxord gazed at the ceiling. "It won't just be better like that. But thank you. Thank you for saving me too."

"No problem," Xigbar said, feeling a hint of relief. "So... What's with the pills?" He just had to make sure.

Luxord turned his back to him. Xigbar was just about to think that he'd started ignoring him again, when he saw a nasty, angry-looking cut in the back of the Gambler's head. "I'm having headaches..." He said simply.

"Oh." Xigbar scratched his neck a bit awkwardly. "Did you get someone to look at that? How about a Potion?"

Luxord shook his head, and turned to lie on his back again.

"Right," Xigbar mumbled. "Look, uh, I could always let you beat me in a game of cards after you've rested for a bit."

Luxord smiled a bit sadly. However a wince found its way to his face, as he was reminded of the new addition to the pain in his hands. "I'm afraid that I couldn't play cards to save my life, at the moment." Once again, he found himself peeling off his gloves.

Xigbar blinked in surprise, looking at the injuries. The knuckles were bruised and slightly swollen, and there were some cuts on his palms too. He knew better than to ask how he'd managed that.

"Let me help you," he decided. "I'll get something for that." He got up from the chair, putting the pill-glass back on the table. He turned back to Luxord, still frowning a bit at the whole situation. "Just make sure the rest." He said. Strangely enough, he didn't just teleport away, but went for the door.

Luxord nodded, but lifted his hands to take a good look at them. After some time, he lowered them again, staring at the ceiling.

"Seems like time actually waits for a few..." He mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's chapter 20 finally. Good with some closure, huh? If you can call that closure.. R&amp;R!<strong>


	21. Warmth

**Yeah I dunno. Gimme a break, I had to get started again XD**

* * *

><p>The midday sun was beaming down on everything from the clear, blue sky. Only because of the occasional winds from the ocean, did the people working at the harbor find the heat manageable. Sweat was on their brows, though, as they lifted and dragged, pushed and ran about to finish their assignments. Other people were just waiting, or passing by, enjoying the lovely weather. They had homes to return to, families and a normal course of the day.<p>

Sitting in the shade, against a wall, he opened his eyes after having dosed off for a few minutes. He shifted his position, stretching out his legs in front of him, and lazily lifting his head to glance up at the passers-by. Digging around in his pockets for, well, a pocket watch, he finally found it. For a brief moment he had to squint – the reflection of sunlight in the shiny glass of the watch was too much for his eyes. He nodded to himself, and let his head fall back against the cool wall. He felt tired and worn out, even though he wasn't as busy as the workers in the sun, or the people hurrying back and forth.

* * *

><p>Luxord sneezed. He had been doing it all day, the sneezes getting more frequent and powerful. Wrapping his comforter tightly around himself, he went to his window to take a look. For once he was happy that daylight never showed it's viciously shiny face around here. He was sure to receive one hell of a headache if it were. He didn't wish to complain, but his cold was getting worse.<p>

He thought back to his mission with Vexen. It was a new world, and snow was everywhere, so the odds were bound to be with the scientist this time. However, nothing dangerous seemed to dwell there, except for knee-high snow. They sure hadn't been dressed properly for this mission. Of course Vexen couldn't have cared less.

Holding back another sneeze, Luxord went to go to bed again, practically throwing himself on top of the mattress and landing in a sprawled tangle of Nobody, comforter and pillow. He groaned, deciding that he was too exhausted to get up again to get himself some aspirins. Luckily, he didn't have any missions today. Wonders never cease, he thought groggily, until the all too familiar sound of a certain gunslinger, teleporting into his room, was heard.

* * *

><p>A stray dog fought its way around and between the legs of all the people in its way. Glanced at it tiredly, noticing how thin it seemed. Oh well. He closed his eyes again, before he decided that he couldn't ignore the rumbling of his stomach anymore. Once again shifting his position, he reached over for his backpack, catching the attention of a few people who had sent him peculiar looks earlier, perhaps wondering why he was sitting so still. He had been trying to postpone his hunger for a few hours, especially with his several naps.<p>

Finding what he was looking for in the backpack, he took a nice, long swig of a bottle of water, before putting it aside to start digging through his belongings again.

* * *

><p>"Wow... another nightmare?" Xigbar asked.<p>

"... No." Luxord said from somewhere under the many covers.

"You look like you're ready to drop dead."

"Much obliged, darling." Luxord mumbled sarcastically. Xigbar wasn't helping. But at least he wasn't trying to drag him out of bed. "And I don't have nightmares." He said dryly. He knew it was a lie, but still.

"Then what is it? If anymore tissue was in here, one would think that you went back to your teenage-years." Xigbar grinned and dropped down in Luxord's favorite chair, not knowing that the Gambler didn't understand his joke.

Luxord finally stirred after some time. "It's just a cold."

Xigbar nearly guffawed, but managed to hold it back. "Just a cold? That's what's gotten you in such a twist? Really?"

"Yes, Xigbar, it's a cold." Luxord all but whined into his pillow, making Xigbar grin.

"Looks more like pneumonia."

"It's a cold... I think."

"Well, it's a good thing I'm here, then," Xigbar said. "I'll provide you with excellent entertainment!"

Luxord winced and finally pulled himself together to sit up. "I don't want entertainment," he said quietly. "I just want to rest."

"Hey, I don't have anything better to do," Xigbar shrugged and teleported to sit on the edge of the bed. "First of all, you can't really sleep like _that _can you? For all I know, you'll end up with the sheets around your neck sooner or later."

Luxord mumbled something about too tired to move. Xigbar rolled his eye. Taking a good hold of the most accessible piece of the comforter, the Freeshooter gave it a good yank. As if perfectly planned, Luxord was spun around to his back, with a grunt, and Xigbar placed the comforter over him.

Luxord groaned. "What are you doing in my room?"

"Uh, Demyx was looking for me..." Xigbar mumbled a bit rushed, perhaps hoping for Luxord not to hear.

* * *

><p>Finally finding half a bread, he took it from the bag and leaned back against the wall again. Only then did he hear the sound of rapid panting, betraying the dogs presence right in front of him. He snapped his head around to look at it. It cocked its head at him, sitting at a polite distance. He frowned at it. The dog obviously wanted something, and seeing as he had just found himself some food, it was sure to be begging for just that.<p>

"Just ignore that creature," a passing sailor told him. "It's been around here for many years, you see. It'll manage. Give 'em a finger and they take the whole arm, see?"

The dog looked between the two, before sneaking a bit close to him. He stretched his arm out to let it sniff his hand. The sailor scoffed and left.

* * *

><p>After some time, Luxord sat up. "You do realize that he might look for you in h-"<p>

Someone opened the door, and Demyx stepped in. "Lux, have you seen Xigbar? He took my headphones – oh, there you are!" He said and looked accusingly at Xigbar.

Luxord mustered a glare. "Have you ever heard of knocking?"

"Hey, what are you doing in bed?" Demyx asked. "Are you sick? You don't look too good."

"He's got a cold," Xigbar said, glad to change the subject. "At least that's what he said."

"A cold? Oh that's not good. You should just stay in bed, then, and get lots of rest. I'm sure you could get Xaldin or Lexy to make you some nice chicken-soup."

"Chicken-soup?" Luxord and Xigbar chorused.

"Yeah, isn't that great against a cold?" Demyx scratched his head. "Isn't that what they all say?"

Luxord was just about to tell them both to just leave him alone. He had just hidden his head under the pillow when he heard someone else march right into his room without permission.

"Demyx! There you are," Axel said and folded his arms. Luxord groaned inwardly at the continuous invasion. "What are you doing in here, anyway?"

"Lux has a cold!" Demyx said in defense. Luxord could feel Axel look over at him on the bed, and thanked Lady Luck that he was well-hidden.

"Well, duh." Axel said after some time. "The castle's just freezing sometimes! He just needs to get warmer, perhaps turn up the radiators. Or sit in front of a fire. Why doesn't this castle have any fireplaces. Could be nice."

"Nah-uh," Demyx said. "You're supposed to rest when you have a cold. And eat something. Xiggy, where did you put my headphones?"

"I still think it could be pneumonia," Xigbar mumbled, ignoring the Nocturne. "He should go see Vexen."

* * *

><p>He tried to ignore the dog, like the sailor said, but it had sat down closer to him, making it impossible. It was begging silently, he could see that. It knew that whining and acting friendly wouldn't get it anywhere, since people here had learned to see through that. However, he wasn't really from around here. And he sure wasn't cruel, he could never be that. However, the food didn't come for free, and he had to make it last.<p>

Still...

"Here," he finally mumbled and held out what was left of the bread, after he'd taken enough bites himself to keep himself standing. The dog eagerly napped it from his fingers, gently, making sure not to accidentally bite him. It chewed wholeheartedly, throwing its head back. He watched it for some time, considering napping again, before he found the bottle again. Pouring some into his cupped hand, he let the dog get some water too. He dried his hand by patting the dog, then smiled tiredly.

"Alright," he said. "You got what you wanted, you mangy creature..." There was no harm meant, though. Now the dog let out a small whine and lay down next to him. Hesitating at first, he put a hand on top of its head to nuzzle it a bit. "I bet you like attention. Too bad you don't like cards, I could use someone to play against." He found a deck from his pocket.

* * *

><p>"Just give me my headphones, Xigbar..!"<p>

"No, not until you learn to actually turn off your stupid music when people are talking to you! Dude, it's like you're in a whole other universe!"

"I can! I just don't want to! And my music's not stupid."

"Couldn't you just buy some new headphones?" Axel added.

"Could you guys shut up?" Larxene practically yelled into the room.

* * *

><p>After some time of shuffling, it seemed that the sailors and other passengers were ready to board the ship. He started packing his things, ready to get up, and put the deck back in his pocket. However, one card fell out of his grasp, and he head to bow down in order to pick it up. He didn't take his time to look at which card it was. The dog stood with him, and nuzzled his leg, noticing the one black, pointy "spot" on the card, though it didn't know what it meant.<p>

"I have to go now," he said and clapped the dog's head. He walked towards the ship, his backpack slung over one shoulder.

* * *

><p>"Why is Luxord sleeping in the Grey Area?" Xaldin said and frowned.<p>

"... I have no idea." Zexion said, also frowning. "He doesn't look so fine, though."

"... Well," Lexaeus said, stepping up next to his fellow members. "What would you do if half of the Organization were discussing in your room."

* * *

><p><strong>Hah! Poor Luxord. XD XD This sucks.<strong>


	22. Nightlight

Deep down he knew that he was still sleeping, but was outright refusing to wake up. He could feel himself moving around, pressing his young face into the pillow, and letting out small, sleepy whimpers and grunts. Finally, when sleep seemed to have left him completely, he lifted his head – full of messy hair – and looked around tiredly. Taking a few deep breaths, and wondering where Mother was, he frowned. True, he had been feeling remarkably better for several days, but he would've still liked it if she was still around.

"Mum?" He called lightly, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. His feet still couldn't quite reach the floor yet. He hopped down the floor, taking a quick glance out the window to make sure that it was still daytime, so he wouldn't be disturbing her in her sleep. Dull light was shining in from the outside world. He didn't bother with getting dressed, he just left his room in his pyjamas. Heading downstairs, he called out for Mother once again, rubbing his eye. The living-room was empty and so was the kitchen. Finally, he spotted her in the backyard. She was plucking apples from a tree, a basket hanging from the hook of her elbow.

"Mum?" He asked, stepping out without shoes. The grass was tickling his feet.

She turned around, looking slightly surprised. "Oh, darling," she said, putting down the basket. She walked over to him. "What are you doing out of bed? And without shoes!"

"I was just wondering were you were," he said innocently. He was feeling fine, he didn't want her to worry.

"Oh no, you need to get back in bed, this instant. You still need to rest." She took his hand.

"But I'm feeling much better..!" He tried to argue, though he didn't mind her hand in his.

She clucked her tongue, leading him and the basket inside on safe ground. "Were you having nightmares?"

"I... I don't know." He frowned. "I just couldn't sleep anymore." He shrugged.

"Would you at least rest? It seems like it is about to rain soon, so you might as well."

"But we could take a walk!" He said excitedly, but a bit tiredly as well. "I'll get the umbrellas!" But just as he said that, a mighty roar of thunder made him jump up a bit. Little droplets of rain started to fall outside. There was another flash of thunder.

Mother looked down at him. "You are _not_ going out into that when you've only just gotten better." She put her hands on her hips.

"... Alright," he said quietly and looked down. He just wanted to spend some time with her. He looked up as he noticed her kneeling in front of him.

"Now don't you be sad, love," she said and caressed his cheek. "There's still a long time until dinner. I can bring a cup of tea and a good book, and I'll even read it to you."

He tried to maintain his pout. "... Can we read the one by Mr. Wells?"

"Of course we can, sweetheart. Just hurry off to bed..." There was a flash of thunder and she was gone.

* * *

><p>Luxord sat up, breathing heavily. His brow was slightly damp with sweat. He took a quick look around, letting his gaze run over the wooden walls and floor. It was still night, and he still didn't feel fully rested. Thinking against getting up, even though he felt restless, he lay back down next to Raquell, who stirred a bit before snuggling closer to him.<p>

"What's wrong?" She whispered sleepily.

"... Nothing," he said, putting an arm around her and resting his forehead against the back of her head.

"Good," she said. "Then stop snoring..."

"I do not snore," Luxord said in mock-offense. "In fact, you're the one taking up an awful lot of space..." He grinned.

"Oh, stop..!" Raquell mumbled and ducked her head under the comforter to hide a blush. "You're warm, that's all..."

Luxord frowned. "I could close the window." He looked over at the window which was wide open. When Raquell didn't say anything, he carefully slid out of bed, instantly feeling the cool breeze on his skin. Stepping into the moonlight, he carefully placed both hands on the frame, before taking a few deep breaths. He could see the shore, which looked like the last safe ground between them and dark, black ocean. During daytime it was different. The ocean would be beautifully blue and alluring. He hung his head, thinking about what had woken him up. He couldn't remember. Finally, he closed the window and walked back to the bed, and under the comforter. After some time, Raquell turned to him, head resting on his shoulder and with a hand caressing his chest.

"Thank you," she whispered.

He kissed her forehead the best he could, closing his eyes to sleep. Raquell was drawing small, invisible circles on his chest, and Luxord realized that she wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon. He looked at her.

"... Were you having nightmares?" She asked timidly.

He blinked a few times, before a small smile spread on his lips. "Does it worry you?"

She met his eyes. "Does it worry _you_?"

He sat up. "No. As a child, I almost always had nightmares. You get used to them." _Most of them_, he added silently. "You shouldn't worry."

She nodded, pulling him down again.

"Exactly when are you leaving this port?" Luxord asked, staring at the ceiling.

"... Tomorrow, I think. I'm still in charge, but... I can't keep the crew waiting either."

Now it was Luxord's time to nod. After some time, he spoke again. "Why are you even out at sea, when you come from a decent home?"

"What makes you ask that?" Raquell said.

"I... I don't know, actually." The Gambler turned on his side to look at her.

"Well, why are _you _traveling around?" She asked.

Luxord didn't answer for some time. "I don't know. But if you must know, I wish I could just... stay in one place. Now that I've seen almost everything." He shrugged. There was no better way of explaining it. He would like to settle down some day. Maybe even with someone. Someone like Raquell. Just thinking about it, made something stir inside him. Something nice and warm.

Raquell smiled. "Me too," she whispered. "Once _I _have seen everything too. I could wait for you, if you could wait for me-"

"Don't." Luxord said sternly, having to force himself to say it. When Raquell frowned, he continued. "I've told you... you don't have to wait for me." He didn't want her to wait for nothing. For nobody. For a Nobody. "If you find someone else... someone who - "

"I want to wait for you, Luxord." She pouted a bit, but also sent him a weird look. "And don't you think that you can decide for me."

"... You're daft." He managed to say after having fumbled for words. "I just don't wish to hurt you. I am not like that."

She pecked his lips. "And I'm one of the few people who knows that." She kissed him again, this time deeply. Luxord didn't miss a beat, and instantly kissed back, putting his arms around her. Once again, there was the well-known sensation of her bare skin against his. The kiss deepened, and somehow they pulled each other closer. Hands caressed, while bodies merged. It was no longer cold, in fact it was too warm for a comforter.

Slowly, Luxord reached down and removed it.

* * *

><p><strong>Mature? Not quite! ahahah...^^' I don't care what you guys are thinking, this I actually put some efford and a lot of though into D: XD XD<br>Hope you can live with the constant fluff. **


	23. Monster

**This chapter.. Got waaaay longer than expected. It could have been even longer! So watch out, unexpectedly long chapter ahead!**

* * *

><p>The snow was, as always, cold. Pure, white landscape stretched as farther than anyone could even hope to guess, the snow also covering trees, bushes and rocks. Normally, Luxord didn't mind any weather, as long as he had the opportunity to sit inside and enjoy it. But when he had to trudge through the knee-high snow it was a different matter. With a backpack on his back, packed with different necessities, it wasn't easier. At least he was rather tall, with legs the kept most of him out of the deep, cold snow. His partner, on the other hand, wasn't as lucky.<p>

"Why did _I_ have to go here?" Larxene sighed, as she tried to keep up with Luxord. The gambler, in return, slowed down a little as he noticed how she was almost stumbling from a mix of the terrain and her own backpack.

"I haven't the foggiest," Luxord said, staying alert. "Perhaps Saïx didn't want to send me to a new world, without your lovely company." Out of habit, he held out a hand to help her through some particularly deep snow, which she promptly smacked away.

"You're not being funny," she remarked. The Savage Nymph pushed her way past him, to prove that she didn't need his help. "I just don't see why we have to be two people, when there doesn't seem to be any Heartless, is all I'm saying. Or why we have to stay for the night." She crossed he arms and stopped.

"We never know what might happen," Luxord said, stepping up next to her. "Maybe the life here is nocturnal, perhaps the Heartless are too powerful, and so so..."

Larxene scoffed. Luxord sighed, feeling the snow in his boots starting to melt and soak his socks. Fighting their way through the snowy branches of the forest they were currently in, they finally spotted something that pleased them both. A path. It was wide and seemed to lead out of the forest either way. The snow had been stamped down, now easy to walk across. Luxord stepped onto the path, instantly feeling the relief as his legs didn't have to push through knee-high snow. Larxene followed suit.

"Finally!" She breathed.

Luxord nodded slightly in agreement. "It is also a very important discovery. There seems to be a good portion of traffic, hence the trampled snow. Which means..." He trailed off.

"There's life here," Larxene finished for him.

"Indeed."

They both looked around. Of course they had been hearing birds, but there was no way that birds could create a path like this. No, there had to be some sort of civilization. Only now, Luxord could hear and feel the water squish around in his boots, and a small shiver ran through his entire body. He also noticed that Larxene hadn't actually crossed her arms, but had them around herself in order to keep what little warmth she might had. Luxord nodded to himself decisively.

"This mission can't be completed if we're worn out already," he said and stepped up next to Larxene once more, effectively deciding which direction they should follow the path. "We need to find a rendezvous-point. A camp, if you will." He started walking, not looking back.

Larxene nodded, following suit. "Now you're talking. Sure would be nice to have a place to dump all this gear. We seriously need to find shelter for the night too..."

They followed the path for a good amount of time, both happy to be out of the snowy hell they had fought their way through earlier. Larxene now kept up with the pace perfectly. After some time, Luxord's hurried steps were slowed down as he noticed Larxene skidding to an almost halt. He frowned at her.

"Wait here," she hissed and put down her backpack, silently telling him to watch it. "I think I saw something over there." She nodded her head in the mentioned direction. Before Luxord could reject, she had gone off the path and disappeared between the trees.

Luxord had to admire her perception and stealth skills. Putting down his own backpack, he also took a look around, not knowing what else to do. Following Larxene would probably only disturb her. He took a few steps closer to the opposite side of the path, gazing into the endless forest. He didn't spot anything of significance, however, he couldn't help but feel that someone, or something, was watching him. Maybe he was just getting paranoid, because there was only the trees to watch him.

Walking a bit further down the path, still looking into the forest, he finally spotted something, not too far off of the path. He looked over his shoulder to see of Larxene was returning. When no one was to be seen, he stepped into the deep snow to look and kneel next to his discovery. At first he thought it was a footprint, but when he had gotten closer it sure as hell wasn't. It was much bigger and had a different shape. This had been left behind by an animal...

He placed his hand in the middle of the print, and his eyes widened a bit at how big it was.

… A very large animal. With claws.

Luxord frowned a bit, withdrawing his hand. A bear? No, it didn't look like it. There weren't enough toes. There were only four. It was deeply embedded into the snow too, so it must have been a rather heavy animal too, no surprise there.

Before he could think it all through again, Larxene's voice called from the backpacks. He jumped in slight surprise, and quickly rose to his feet again. He walked over to the Savage Nymph, looking questioningly at her. "So?"

"Uh, I think you gotta see it yourself," she explained. "Come on." But just as she was about to walk off again, something cold hit her nose. A snowflake to be exact. Light confusion was instantly replaced by an annoyed glare as she wiped it away. Both Nobodies looked to the sky, only to discover that snow had started to fall heavily, the white flakes settling on their pitch-black clothes.

"No way!" Larxene exclaimed, quickly brushing off the snow. "I hate rain, and snow isn't a hell of a lot better!"

Luxord lifted an eyebrow. "We've been walking around in snow all day, and now you complain?"

"Exactly!" She said sharply. "It isn't enough that we nearly drown in it, now it has to fall from the sky too?"

Luxord sighed and led one hand into his opposite sleeve, searching for something. Finding what he was feeling around for, he started to produce it from the sleeve. Larxene looked at him with a frown. If she had expected something small, like a handkerchief, she was sorely mistaken. Because, as it turned out, Luxord kept pulling until he, in one swift motion, had pulled a yellow umbrella out of his sleeve. She was speechless.

Glancing at her for a mere second, he opened it up and held it over his head. Larxene put a hand on her hip as she regained her senses.

"How did you do that?" She asked, feeling a small pang of... jealousy?

Luxord gave her a light smirk. "It is never to be revealed."

Larxene rolled her eyes. "Probably some stupid trick," she said. "Got another one in there?" She asked hopefully.

"No," Luxord answered and shook his head, to Larxene's great dismay. However, he surprised her when he stepped over to her and held the umbrella over her head as well. "Shall we?"

Larxene averted her gaze downwards, hoping that the snow would make her skin pale enough to hide the slight heat she was feeling in her cheeks. Finally, she nodded, and they both started walking.

They had to walk a good deal, but luckily the snow wasn't as hellish as it had been earlier. They stepped through easily, no wonder Larxene had been able to move so swiftly. The snow had picked up the longer they walked, and they both saw it necessary to narrow their eyes. It was getting hard to look through the forest.

"Right this way," Larxene suddenly said. Daring herself to leave the shelter of the umbrella, she boldly stepped out to show him the way. And then Luxord saw it.

Filling out the whole area, statues of different sizes stood, dynamically posed in each their individual way. Each and everyone was perfect, down to the last detail. The Gambler of Fate lowered his umbrella, now caught by the beauty of these masterpieces. In fact he let go of the umbrella completely, moving to let his hand follow the curves of what appeared to be a deer, its eyes wide and surprised. Larxene was further down the rows, looking closely at a small gathering of mice. She seemed much less... enthralled by the whole thing. But then again, she had already laid eyes upon them. Luxord moved in between the statues, _into_ the crowd of statues, looking at them all. Turning his head to look forward again, he jumped a bit in surprise when he saw the statue before him. Half man and half horse, or so it would seem, the statue of the centaur was reeling, kicking out with its front legs as it pointed a sword forward. The facial expression was astonishing, showing the anger and determination of a warrior. Only now did Luxord notice that this wasn't the only.. mythological creature to be spotted among the artworks. There were all kinds of creates, grim looking and also the exact opposite. For a moment, Luxord was completely lost in this beauty, until he finally righted himself and cleared his throat a bit. Larxene looked up at him.

"These really are amazing," he said. "Someone must have made them. Someone with a... human touch, so to say."

"Yeah, I guess we can conclude that," Larxene said in agreement.

Luxord nodded, and looked at them again. It seemed that there had to be humans in this world, and big animals as well, judging by the print he found earlier. And the fact that several animals had been portrayed here, as statues. He looked at them again, frowning. Those expressions were all the same, sort of. Frightened, surprised, angry. Actually, the statues looked...

"... Almost alive." Luxord mumbled to himself.

"What was that?" Larxene said, having not quite heard him. "Seriously, who spends their time at making these?" She mumbled and put her arms around herself once more.

"Larxene..." Luxord said sternly.

"What? Just because you like them, doesn't mean I have to."

"Larxene," Luxord said a bit louder.

"They're pretty damn creepy, that's all - "

"No, Larxene, look out!"

Before Larxene could say another word, Luxord had moved behind her, summoning a card-shield. She heard something heavy bang into the shield, and the force of it almost brought Luxord to his knees. He brought a hand out behind himself and pushed Larxene back as he dismissed the shield, jumping out of the way himself, before a large axe could hit him in the chest. Now that the card was gone, Larxene got a good look at the attacker. It was... furry. The first thing she got to think of was a bull, as it resembled one greatly. However, she had never seen a bull stand on two legs, let alone wielding a weapon.

"Minotaur..." Luxord breathed.

It looked slightly confused, before its eyes settled on Luxord once again. Letting out a startling roar, it swung its axe at him again, but this time Luxord ducked, Nobody-reflexes perfectly in place. His hands flashed for a moment before cards appeared between his fingers, but he was still forced to step back until his back hit a statue. One moment he was getting ready to retaliate, but then the statue behind him seemed to crackle and almost explode as a second minotaur burst through it, also roaring. Luxord swung around, cards flashing briefly, before he cut the newcomer across the chest, however it left his back open for the first one, who had been swinging at Luxord before the Nobody even turned around. The axe did not hit its spot, but instead cut the back of Luxord's shoulder, instead of embedding itself into him. The Nobody gasped in pain and almost stumbled forward, however he kept himself going, attacking the newcomer with a flurry of razor sharp cards while it was still in surprise.

Luckily, Larxene finally seemed get over her surprise. Instantly, her hands flashed as well before her Foudre knives were summoned. She charged at the first minotaur, energy crackling around her and her hands raised to strike. She sent one knife flying ahead for the target, coated with lightning. The knife itself was deflected by the minotaur's axe, but the lightning traveled up the weapon and into the body, effectively shocking her enemy before she, herself, made contact with it. She jumped up – the enemy was practically towering, after all – and succeeded a well-placed roundhouse kick to the beast's head. It stumbled a bit to the side with a grunt, but it was robust after all and almost instantly came back to its senses. The Savage Nymph looked over to see how Luxord was doing, but found it hard to spot him as the snow had picked up again, and the most noticeable thing was blood in the snow. She turned her attention back to the enemy.

Once again, Luxord put up a card-shield and, once again, almost crumbled under the force of the blows. He let go of the shield and rolled out of the way, firing a few cards at the monster's side. He thought he could try to put a hand to the back of his shoulder, as he saw some of the cards hit its target, but the minotaur recovered far too quickly. Blood running down its body from the cuts in its chest, it charged at Luxord again, much like a bull would. Luxord thought twice about trying to resist the brute strength. Instead, he threw a few more cards at it, before rolling out of the way again. The minotaur wasn't fooled, but instantly turned around to swing a club at him. This time, Luxord was too slow. The club connected with his stomach and he let out a pained gasp. He was sent several feet back, before he slammed into something hard, which then was smashed into pieces by the force of his flying body. The beaten Nobody rolled to a stop in the snow and between pieces of the destroyed statue. The minotaur advanced on him, but its movements were slow and sluggish, as the creature was now bleeding from several other places.

Larxene dodged under yet another heavy swing of the axe, then thrust her hand out – knives between her fingers – to take a stab at her adversary. The minotaur let out a howl of pain and rage, as the knives dug into its abdomen. It struck out with its arm, quicker than expected, and hit the female Nobody square in the jaw. She too was sent back from the force, but the knives stayed embedded in the beast. The minotaur only managed to get a small glimpse of a few sparks before its whole body was engulfed in harmful electricity. It let out a loud shriek while Larxene got to her feet, a bruise now decorating her one cheek. She gave the enemy a final glare for good measure, before it collapsed.

Luxord quickly came to, knowing exactly what had happened. He heard the heavy footsteps of his impending doom, as the enemy drew nearer and nearer. It grunted at him, knowing that it had him in quite a pinch... That is until something seemed to sprout from the snow all around the mythological beast, something tall. All of a sudden it was surrounded by a wall of sorts. It roared and tried to hit through it several times. Luxord slowly got to his feet, staggering and swaying slightly. He looked over towards the minotaur, now trapped in a temporary cage of cards. He could hear its enraged roars as it tried to break out. Not staying to watch, he turned on his heel and walked back to the spot where he'd last seen Larxene. The female Nobody lifted her hands defensively when she saw someone coming through the snow, but lowered them again as she saw the gambler.

"Human touch enough for you?" She asked, but Luxord grabbed her wrist and started pulling her along, stepping lively. Larxene noticed the cut in the back of his shoulder, and gave herself a quick check-up to see if she was bleeding as well. She must have had a few scrapes.

"They had the element of surprise," Luxord said through gritted teeth. "Did you kill it?"

"No."

"Neither did I. So we must get away from here. We'll patch ourselves up when we find shelter."

They reached the path again, quickly finding their backpacks. The roars of the trapped minotaur had been taken by the winds a few paces ago. Luxord slung his backpack over one shoulder. Soon, Larxene was ready too and they both followed the path once again, Luxord wincing slightly. It was almost a snow storm by now, leaving both Nobodies desperate and impatient. Darkness was falling over the land as well, as evening was beginning. Luxord shivered a bit again, knowing that the tear in his coat wasn't going to keep much warmth. Neither did rolling around in the snow. Soon, Larxene had spotted a cave, not too far off. As they neared it, they found it mercifully empty, and both Nobodies gladly stepped into their new camp, shelter and rendezvous-point. To his great surprise, Luxord discovered that Larxene had picked up several branches, twigs and such along the way. She had sharply remarked that it wasn't like he could carry anymore, before dropping them harshly on the ground and getting rid of her gear. A quick fire-spell later, and they were both sitting in the warmth of a small fire.

"Finally," Larxene said, tossing off her boots. Luxord did the same, freeing them from the icy water. He took off his socks and placed them as close to the fire as possible. Then he started going through his backpack, looking for a Potion, and finally found one.

"Why didn't you heal it before?" Larxene asked, taking off her gloves.

"We had to put some distance between us and those creatures, since we didn't kill them." Luxord shrugged, wincing a bit as he did so. The wound might have been healed, but he could still feel it.

"Was it Heartless?"

"No," Luxord shook his head. "There was blood. Heartless don't bleed."

Larxene didn't answer, but looked into the warming flames. Luxord placed his boots near the fire too, before unpacking his sleeping bag. Larxene did the same. They both placed themselves as close to the fire as possible, Larxene quickly seeming to fall asleep. Luxord took one last glance out of the cave, where it was dark and stormy, before he lay down himself. He too fell asleep rather fast.

* * *

><p><em>Luxord looked down at the large paw-print, left clearly in the snow as if it was some sort of clue. Then he heard something. A low sound, like a grumble or a growl. The sound traveled around the clearing he was currently in, playing with him. Something heavy was trying to sneak around, watching him. Luxord turned his head to follow the sound every time he heard it. After some time, it died down, leaving Luxord with no choice but to continue. He aimed his gaze forward again...<em>

_... to look at the great lion that sat before him. At first, the Nobody almost scrambled back, trying to avoid the carnivore, but the lion stood its ground, sitting and watching him calmly. Not that Luxord had ever really seen a lion, and certainly not this close, but it was larger than he'd expected. Its tail swung from side to side, almost playfully, and it looked at him with wise eyes. Luxord frowned. Slowly, and very carefully, he stepped closer, dumbly holding out his one hand as if he was trying to win the trust of a dog. The lion let him, blinking patiently. But just as he was about to lay hands on the mighty mane, something sharp stabbed into the back of his shoulder. Luxord let out a gasp, followed by a pained groan as an icy cold sensation was spreading from his new wound, practically freezing him in place._

* * *

><p>Luxord sat up quickly, trying to control his breathing. The fire had died down to embers, still surprisingly warming. He practically kicked out of his sleeping bag, now feeling too warm. He quietly got to his feet, trying not to wake Larxene. As soon as he was standing, he walked towards the cave entrance, practically massaging the spot where the wound have been. Because that was what bothered him – an earlier wound, certainly not a dream!<p>

He stopped when the snowy ground hindered him from stepping out any further without getting his feet wet. It was now completely dark out there, almost black. The storm had died down. Taking a few deep breaths, Luxord wondered if animals that big were walking around in this world. He turned around and looked straight into Larxene's face. This time, he didn't jump. She was no lion, after all.

"Too bad," she mumbled, her arms folded across her chest. "And here I thought you were one of the normal guys. You know, without some sort of issue?"

Luxord frowned at her, silently asking what she meant, but suddenly Larxene was looking past him at something out in the darkness. Luxord turned around to follow her gaze, only to spot several yellow eyes glowing in darkness. At first he thought it was Heartless, but then the creatures stepped out of the shadows to reveal several snarling wolves.

"Well we needed to to some night-recon anyway, right?" Luxord mumbled, clearly annoyed. Luxord was, for some reason, trying to stand very still, though he nodded at her comment. One of the wolves, looking more vicious than the others, stepped closer to them, giving them both a good glare. Luxord could feel his reflexes getting ready.

Then, to the huge surprise of both the Savage Nymph and the Gambler of Fate, the wolf spoke.

* * *

><p><strong>Omg where have they been sent? It's, like, totally impossible to tell. *derp-face* Unless you stalk my dA profile. Anyway, R&amp;R, loyal readers! <strong>


	24. Die

**Hey guys, Im back. I still don't have a new computer, but I was tired of not uploading anything! This chapter is depressing XD It was inspired by an Iron Man fanfic I read long ago! Credit goes to that!**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Life was a series of choices, and Luxord knew what every last one of them led to. Every time line, every story that followed a choice. Could he have survived had he chosen otherwise? Perhaps. The odds were fifty-fifty, which literally made life a gamble. There were so many ways he could have died besides this...<em>

* * *

><p>He is killed by the Keyblade Wielder, a Fate shared by so many others from Organization XIII. It happens right there in Havoc's Divide. The last strike, doesn't tear one whole sound from his throat. It almost literally cuts off the sound, that would have shot up from his abdomen. Instead he has to let out choked gasps and half-hearted breathing. He feels the pain and yet he feels so numb. Cruel darkness already starts to feast upon him, and, to the Keyblade Wielder, he is gone in a matter of seconds.<p>

...

In his whole life in the Organization, he keeps getting those dreams – those visions and messages. He's always wondered why he gets them, or if he's insane. Because they sure as hell do drive him crazy. It's like knowing the answer, but not the question. It robs him of sleep and concentration. In the end he can't take living as a being of darkness. There are several possibilities...

Either he takes his own life, and he's freed from the Nobody curse. The rest of the Organization doesn't know what happened, or why. But they must all move on quickly.

Or he runs away from the Organization, thus refusing to obey Xemnas anymore. He is seen as a traitor, and must be dealt with as such. If they find him, they'll kill him.

...

After the Keyblade Wielder kills him, it's only his Nobody that dies. He is lucky enough to wake up on some shore, not sure where. He wants to piece his life together, but he doesn't know where to start. However, Xemnas survives too, most vengeful and sooner or later, the Superior finds the Gambler and all who have failed him.

...

Xigbar is mad at him because he doesn't want to use his time-powers to save the ones from Castle Oblivion. Luxord can understand him, of course he can. Why wouldn't Xigbar be mad at him, hell _he_'s mad at himself. And, Nobody or not, he detects something that he remembers to be guilt. There are several possibilities...

He tries to use his powers to go back in time and save them. He knows that he shouldn't just stop them from dying but actually bring them back with him, or else it wouldn't work. He's never done it before. He tries to, late at night, in a very distant part of the Dark City. No one will find him there.

He doesn't know how much power it takes – but it takes a tremendous amount of power, and he dies before he even knows what's going on.

Or he's actually strong enough. He manages to get back in time. And, if he is not killed by either the traitors or Sora, he actually brings back the "victims" with him. They appear in the same area in the Dark City as he took off from, confused and questioning, even though he's explained it to them five times. Luxord is surprised that it actually worked. He feels so... relieved. But that "feeling" soon disappears as he starts to feel off instead. He can't really describe it, and suddenly his whole body falls to the concrete of the ground. Lexaeus is the one to pick him up, whilst Vexen and Zexion tries to see if he's alright. He's completely out cold, so they bring him back to the castle where everyone is more than shocked to see them. When Xigbar later runs into them he nearly shoots their heads off out of sheer surprise. Luxord's not completely waking up, or getting better, and they don't know why. But Luxord does. He knows that Fate is angry. No, Fate is furious that he meddled. And if Fate can't get those lives, it's taking his instead. He continues to grow weaker for days, he can hardly move and barely speak. Strangely, he doesn't mind. It's a good deal, one life for three. As his last life leaves him, and he calmly fades, he can't help but think that Xigbar can't possibly still be mad at him now.

Or he still refuses Xigbar's demands. Xigbar insults him time after time, and Luxord tries to keep calm. But when Xigbar punches him, he can't hold on to it anymore. Maybe it's the situation, or maybe he really is losing his mind, but they go from an actual fistfight to a fully armed battle. It's like they've both been waiting for this forever, to just get a good strike on the other. There's a certain feeling of hatred in the air. The battle ends up in the Dark City. Their elements might be somewhat close to equal, but Luxord himself is weakened. And Xigbar is just more... experienced, when it comes to fighting. The Gambler of Fate is just too tired and not willing enough to fight for this, while the Freeshooter is almost fully rested and furious as hell. No matter what the explanation is, it's a fight that Luxord loses.

...

"_What are you thinking about?" Xigbar asked, as he saw the Gambler deep in thought._

"_Hmm?" Luxord said after some time. "Nothing important."_

"_You sure? You look pretty tired. You spent another night up, playing cards, didn't you?" The Freeshooter grinned._

_Luxord chuckled and nodded. "I did. And sans you it was much more fun."_

_Xigbar gave him an elbow to the ribs. "Oh so now we're suddenly joking around? You don't seem like the type, buddy."_

"_I am not." Luxord said simply. There was an awkward moment of silence._

"_Hey," Xigbar suddenly said. "If you could see the future, what would you do?"_

_Luxord smiled slightly at him. "I'd rather gouge out my eyes," he said simply._

* * *

><p><strong>Deathfic much? Oh I am begging for some R&amp;R. ;p<strong>_  
><em>


	25. Middles

**Yup, it finally happened, I got bored enough. So here's a new chapter!**

* * *

><p>Xigbar leaned against the wall and let out a sigh. That guy was something else, Xigbar knew that. He just didn't know why. And curious and prone to eavesdropping as he was, he could not hear what went on inside the Superior's office. Like Xemnas knew that he was going to try and listen in. Once again, Xigbar sighed. The new guy – whatever his name was gonna be – had something <em>off<em> about him. It was like the feeling you got when you met a complete stranger but felt like you already knew him. But Xigbar was sure that this man was more complicated than that. And Xigbar wasn't just thinking about what happened before he was sent to get him, or what happened when he had finally convinced him to come with him, not that that _wasn't_ weird. He had practically knocked him out, simply by shaking hands with him. He didn't know what could have done that, but if he himself had been the reason of it, it wasn't on purpose.

He had wound up practically dragging the unconscious new guy to the Castle That Never Was, and into Xemnas' office. The Superior hadn't been there at first, so Xigbar had just put the new Nobody on one of the many couches and waited until Xemnas had returned, probably from the Altar of Naught. Xigbar had then been asked to wait outside, while Xemnas spoke to "New Guy" one on one. Once he awoke, at least.

But even a sniper like him had his limits when it came to patience. Especially with this case. He was curious about the name, the element, the weapons – all the things that could perhaps clue him in on what it was about this guy that made him so... strange. He shifted into a more attentive position as the door to Xemnas' office finally opened and the Superior himself´, followed by the blonde, stepped out in the hallway. The blonde's look was downcast and he still looked confused.

"Xigbar here can show you to your new room," Xemnas said quietly and gave Xigbar a look that said '_You're doing it or you'll suffer_'. Like he wasn't used to that! "I think you'll find that everything is in order... Number X."

The blonde, who had looked up at Xigbar earlier, nodded a bit but seemed to cringe a bit on the inside as well. "Of course," he said quietly. "Thank you..." And Xigbar was surprised to hear that the cloudiness in his eyes was definitely not reflected in his voice, which the blonde had kept steady and calm. Xemnas stepped back into his office, and the door closed by itself behind him.

"Soooo..." Xigbar started out awkwardly. "I guess the boss probably explained everything?" He started walking, expecting Number X to follow him. After some time, he did. It wouldn't be good to just teleport them both to the room. Not when Number X still looked completely askew and probably felt the same too.

"Indeed," Number X said quietly, once he caught up with Xigbar. "It is... hard to believe though."

"Get used to it, Number X," Xigbar said matter-of-factly. "You're with the Organization now." He heard the newest member scoff. Glancing at him out of the corner of his eye, he saw that Number X was looking straight forward, fighting to keep his face as blank as possible. But Xigbar could see his fatigue.

"Sorry about earlier," Xigbar finally said after some time. "Didn't mean to knock you out or anything..." They both turned around a corner and found themselves at the rooms.

"Knock me out?" Number X said, confused, before he seemed to understand. "I, uh... I suppose it couldn't be helped. What happened, though?"

"Beats me," Xigbar said and stopped in front of a blank door. "It's never happened before! Think you might have some powers out of control there. This is gonna be your room, Blondie..." He grinned a bit and pushed the door open before they both stepped inside.

Number X looked around. "It seems so... hollow." He said, as his eyes scanned the empty, white walls. To him, this room felt too awfully large for just one person.

Xigbar turned to look at him. "Hollow? That's probably just because you just moved in," he shrugged. "You're pretty much allowed to decorate it in any way you want, I don't care. I know you're confused, but this here is a _closet_," he said and opened said closet and started going through it.

"Do not patronize me," He heard Number X say clearly. "I am no fool." But Xigbar had produced a coat from the closet and threw it lazily towards the blonde, who, almost on purpose, didn't make a move to catch it. He was too busy sending Xigbar a glare.

Xigbar sighed. "Fine, whatever. Little uptight, are we, huh?" The Freeshooter folded his arms and nodded towards the coat on the floor. "That coat there is yours now. It's kinda our uniform, you'll find the rest in the closet. You'll also need it whenever you travel through darkness..."

"Travel through darkness?" Number X said, and rubbed his eyes in exhaustion and annoyance.

"Yeah, you'll get the hang of it sooner or later, dude!" Xigbar said, smirking. He saw the other man rub his temples, and went to put a hand on his shoulder. "You alright there, rookie?"

Number X batted his hand away before it could touch him. "Stop calling me all that!" He hissed in annoyance. "I have a name, you know."

"Then what is it, _rookie_?" Xigbar grinned.

"It's..." The blonde trailed off and sat down on the edge of his new bed. "My name is... Luxord, alright?"

Xigbar blinked a few times. "Well, okay, _Luxord_..." He said, trying out the new name just as much as the other Nobody was. "I'm Xigbar, nice to meet ya!" He said rather sarcastically before offering his hand to him.

The rook- Luxord looked up at the hand, suspicious of touching him ever again. "No." He said dryly still looking at the hand. Besides, Xigbar had already introduced himself that other place – the place where he found him.

"What? Oh come on!" Xigbar said, still holding out the hand. "Don't leave me hangin' or I'll have to force ya."

Luxord sighed and finally shook his hand. Luckily, nothing happened this time.

"See, what's the big problem?" Xigbar chuckled and let go after some time, before clapping his shoulder.

Luxord gave him a very exasperated look, that didn't seem to suit his face at all. "I have a feeling that you are going to be... around an awful lot."

Xigbar ignored that comment. "Well I guess we're almost done here. Got any questions before I leave you to it?"

There was a thick silence for a few seconds before Luxord spoke. "What were they? The... things you had with you?"

Xigbar hesitated a bit, trying to remember what he meant. Then it hit him. "They're my Snipers," he said. "My Lesser Nobodies."

Luxord nodded. "What time is it here? It's dark out..."

Xigbar automatically looked around for a clock, before remembering that the room didn't have one yet. "Dunno," he said. "Tell you what, I'll get you a clock some time, okay? Oh, and it doesn't matter what time it is here, it's always dark." He finished bluntly.

"... Alright." Luxord said hesitantly. Once again he looked down, still sitting on the edge of the bed. He was still tired, Xigbar could tell. "One last question..."

"Yeah?"

Luxord lifted his head and looked him in the eye. "... What happens next?"

"What do you mean?"

"Where do we go from here? I know _he _said that we could get our... our hearts back, but is it really possible? What if we shall be caught here forever?"

"Okay, first time of questioning Xemnas, check. That came fast," Xigbar said and leaned against an invisible wall. "Even though I'm Number II, I can't really decide that for you. I guess you just gotta trust the boss." He said, but he felt something inside him stir as he said that. Something bitter.

"_You're_ Number II?" Luxord asked.

"That's right, Lux," Xigbar said, having already given the newcomer a nickname. "A little respect, if you will?"

"I prefer giving respect while receiving it." Luxord said, standing up.

"Ooh, feisty." Xigbar teased. "So I guess that's it. I think Xemnas is giving you a few days to get settled before putting you to use. I gotta go tell Vexen that I got you, so he can give you a check-up at some point."

Luxord nodded, and Xigbar simply just teleported away, leaving the new member alone and wondering what he'd gotten himself into.

* * *

><p>"I got him."<p>

Vexen dropped the beaker had been holding as Xigbar's voice startled him out of concentration. It crashed to the floor in a mix of shards and whatever liquids it contained.

"Xigbar, I thought I told you not to do that!" Vexen hissed and automatically looked to the ceiling where the Freeshooter was hanging, upside down.

It didn't last long, however, because Xigbar let gravity get a hold of him again, and simply just landed gracefully on the other side of the table across from Vexen. "I got him," he repeated.

"The new member?" Vexen asked, and Xigbar nodded. "Well? Then what's his name?"

"Luxord." Xigbar grinned. "And he's weird."

Vexen scoffed. "Do tell." He took a few steps back and away from the small pool of spilled liquid, which was now starting to eat through the solid stone floor. It gave a sizzling sound.

"Can't explain it," Xigbar said simply. "It's like I kinda know him."

"Well there are a deeper connection between Nobodies." Vexen said. "Perhaps it's just that."

Xigbar shrugged. "There's a connection, alright..." He mumbled.

"Do you know of his element yet?"

"Nope. If he even found it himself. The guy's not exactly an open book for me to read."

"Is there an... attraction?" Vexen asked after a moment's thought. "Towards him?"

The scientist had to dodge behind the table, and still avoid the acidic pool, as Xigbar had fired two bullets in his direction from his suddenly summoned gun.

"That is _not_ what I meant!" Vexen yelled from behind his makeshift shelter, covering his head. The bullets hit some shelves and shattered even more glass.

"It better not be, you creep!" Xigbar said and dismissed his weapon.

Vexen peeked over the tabletop, and finally saw it fit to get up again. He corrected his clothes, and gave Xigbar a seething glare. "What I meant was, yes, there is a deeper connection between Nobodies. We are able to sense each other and whatnot. Your element is Space, a rather unorthodox thing if I may say so myself. Perhaps his will be one too..."

"You're saying that he's trying to connect with me? Well, that's kinda pathetic."

"Just think about it, Xigbar. And I expect you to clean this mess up!"

"Yeah, no. You're on your own on that one. Actually, both of the things you just said."

Vexen glared. "If you do not like my answers, then don't come to me for them. I know you'll think about it, at least."

"Whatever."

"Bring Luxord down here tomorrow, you oaf."

* * *

><p>Luxord looked out the window, having sat down on the edge of the bed again. He was still having trouble believing anything that had happened. It was too unreal. Perhaps he was finally going mad. It seemed more probable than this. But right now, sanity or lack thereof, he needed rest. He needed to sleep in order to <em>wake up<em>. This was, perhaps, the second time that he'd been ripped from his comfort zone. The second time he had to get used to a whole new life because of a series of unfortunate events. He buried his face his face in his hands, feeling his body shaking lightly. He felt like a huge weight had landed on his shoulders.

"I don't know if I can do this..." He mumbled before he got into a more comfortable lying position on the bed. He interlocked his fingers behind his head and closed his eyes. It was almost eight in the evening, he knew that. He felt that.

* * *

><p><strong>Done. Im not sure how this came out, but I had to do it. Im halfway there people! Xigbar and his trigger-happines = 3<strong>


	26. Kick in the head

Once again it was dark and... sort of clammy. He couldn't see a thing but he knew his vision was swimming and spinning. He was leaning on something, heavily. His senses were slowly returning. Now he could feel the harsh stone ground under his knees, and his own hand on his head, rubbing his eye. His teeth gritting strongly. His body was shaking. He didn't really know what happened, but it was like suddenly fainting. Darkness had just... swallowed him up, and then spat him up again.

Luxord slowly opened his eyes.

He had been expecting bright light, but the light that met his eyes was dim. Like that of a fire... torches? A strangled groan escaped his mouth, and he inwardly winced at the sound. He shifted a bit, placing his other hand on the ground, earning a very recognizable, clinking sound. It was the sound of coins. And a whole lot of them. He tried to blink the blurriness away, before he suddenly felt something pressed against his skull.

"Don't move," a firm, yet familiar, voice demanded, and Luxord could hear the sound of a gun. That was Xigbar's voice. "Don't wanna shoot ya..."

They had been on a mission together, Luxord tried to remember. To... To that cave near Agrabah. The Cave of... Wonders? Yes. They had been sent there to look for, what he remembered Vexen to describe as, some sort of stone. A large jewel. They had to look in that cave for hours, nothing they couldn't fill out with good conversation. Xigbar had talked about how he hated to go to Agrabah, but this place wasn't so bad. Luxord hadn't talked much, letting Xigbar keep him entertained. Sometimes, though, he commented on all the treasures lying around.

In the end, they had found the jewel, almost as big as a head, and being held up by a monkey statue, evilly grinning. Luxord had reached for it... and that was what he remembered.

"Xigbar?" He groaned. "What's going on? What happened?" He finally looked up, vision still blurry, but he could see Xigbar aiming once of his Arrowguns at his head. His facial expression was sort of unreadable, masked. Luxord made to stand, but Xigbar, per reflex, immediately pressed the gun harder against his skull.

"You done yet?" The Freeshooter asked.

"What happened?" Luxord asked louder, making sure to stay down. Xigbar was serious. Luxord's voice was shaky. He moved his hand to rub the rest of his face, a habit of irritation, when he suddenly flinched in pain and removed his hand. His nose hurt like, to put it bluntly, hell. It was a sharp pain, and he could suddenly smell the metallic blood. Something had hit him in the face.

"You attacked me, dude," Xigbar said simply. "Care to tell why?"

"Attacked..? No, I.." Luxord mumbled.

"Actually, you did," Xigbar said, then hauled him to his feet. Luxord suspected that he wanted to press him against the wall but instead, Xigbar looked him dead in the eyes. "Listen to me... You grabbed that huge diamond-thing, and then you suddenly attacked me."

And Luxord could see that he was telling the truth. His one eye was serious, and he could see dirt on the Freeshooter's coat and face. But Luxord's attention wandered to the to or three tears in Xigbar's coat, in his side, where blood was staining the area. The Gambler's eyes widened. Had he done that?

"Xigbar..." Luxord started out, his voice shocked and shaky. "I'm sorry. I couldn't... I did not know what I was doing, I - "

"It's fine," Xigbar interrupted him. "Just don't do it again - "

"No, it's not fine!" Now it was Luxord interrupting him. "I attacked you!"

"Yeah, and I got you pretty good too, so no sweat." Xigbar shrugged and tried to hide a wince. He couldn't understand why Luxord was freaking out like he did. Sure, he did attack him, and it had to have been a nasty feeling, not knowing what you were doing, but the Gambler seemed... furious at himself. But also something Xigbar couldn't quite place.

"You need to see a doctor. Vexen..." Luxord said, trying to look around to calm himself down. The ceilings of this so-called Cave of Wonders were high, beyond reach. And he remembered there being being some sort of hole in the floor.

"Yeah," Xigbar said after some time. "Come on, let's go."

"What about the jewel?" Luxord said quickly, not understanding how Xigbar could be so calm about the situation. Or seem so... easy around him after what he'd apparently done. "It's our mission to get it back."

"Dude," Xigbar said slowly, "You touched it, then you went apeshit. Doesn't take a Vexen to figure out that it probably ain't the best idea to touch it again. We just gotta tell 'em that."

After sometime, Luxord nodded. He pushed away from the wall and went to support Xigbar, whose posture seemed to sag more and more. After some hesitation, Xigbar let him. Bringing out his hand, Luxord opened a portal, holding Xigbar's arm in place over his shoulder with his other hand. He glanced discreetly over at the Freeshooter.

* * *

><p>"You did <em>what<em>?" Vexen asked sharply, as he draped Xigbar's now discarded coat and shirt over the back of a chair.

"We left it," Xigbar said simply, lightly swinging his legs as he sat on the examination table. His elbows were resting on his knees, and even though his wounds had been patched up and bandaged, Vexen still had to wonder how on earth he ignored the pain of such a position. Xigbar lifted a hand to stop Vexen. "And before you start ranting, no, I'm not an idiot. It obviously had some side-effect."

"So you say..." Vexen grumbled. "However, it amazes me that I _still_ can't leave you two unattended, for more than an hour, without having to bring out at least a first-aid kit." He started packing his equipment down again, sarcastically thinking that he should have a bag labeled _'For Xigbar and Luxord'_. He scoffed.

"Lux is probably resting now," Xigbar mumbled after a moment of awkward silence. "He tries to sleep a lot, you know. _Tries._"

"Of course I know, you dolt. I'm no idiot either."

"Any idea what could be bothering him?"

But Luxord wasn't resting yet. In fact, he was slowly stepping away from the almost closed door he'd been eavesdropping at. He started walking, knowing that Xigbar and Vexen hadn't noticed him. Xigbar seemed alright. He only just managed to hear Vexen demanding that Xigbar got some rest, before their voices faded out.

"Eavesdropping isn't exactly very polite." Someone said, and Luxord found himself looking up at Lexaeus.

"... I... I was just leaving," Luxord said lamely. But Lexaeus grabbed his shoulder with a huge hand, but gently so.

"Hold on," the Silent Hero said, and before Luxord knew anything else, the larger Nobody had grabbed his nose and given it a good yank.

The Gambler cried out in pain and brought his hands up to his face. "What did you do?" He demanded with a hiss, and sent Lexaeus an icy glare – Well, it would have been, if Luxord didn't look so askew.

"Manual alignment, as Vexen would call it," Lexaeus said. "I corrected your nose."

Luxord groaned in pain and irritation, before calming down. "A warning would have been nice... But thank you." He gently felt the area around his nose, wincing slightly. It was still spinning and throbbing, and it had to be swollen and bruised also.

"You should at least get rid of the blood." Lexaeus said simply before walking off.

Luxord watched his retreating back, before turning on his heels and heading for his own room. Luckily, he didn't run into anyone else. The clocks in his room signaled that at was almost dinner time, but Luxord was not hungry. At all. He went straight to the bathroom and flinched at how he looked in the mirror. It wasn't enough that he felt like hell, he looked like it too. The bruising even went as far as to his eyes. Great. He started washing, but absentmindedly so. He couldn't believe that he'd attacked Xigbar, that he'd actually injured him. He gritted his teeth slightly.

"It's what happens..." He mumbled to himself before splashing water in his face again. He tried calming himself by telling himself that it was Nobody-nataure, being so deadly. It wasn't just him, they were all trained to kill. They were all... oh, it was no use. He didn't even know why he was so upset, and what he was trying to call himself down from. But his hands were still shaking. He dried off his face and went to his bed.

'_What's wrong with me..?_' He thought, ridding himself of his coat and boots before lying down. He thought about that surprisingly often. He didn't like losing himself. And he was afraid of doing so, every singe day of his life as a Nobody. He was afraid of losing his... humanity. Hell, he wasn't even a human anymore, he was a Nobody. A Nobody who had attacked his friend savagely. The fact that he was even capable of that...

And with an element like his, he had to be able to control himself. He put his hands under his head, feeling the muscles in his arms and chest stretch out. Time was not something to be controlled by a... he couldn't get himself to say the word.

"What do you want from me...?" He asked sleepily before sleep actually took him.

* * *

><p>The only lights available in the Dark City were the artificial lights from the buildings, and the pale light from Kingdom Hearts. At least there was supposed to be lights in the buildings. Now the Dark City was darker than ever. Now it was one big maze, and he couldn't just teleport away. He quickened his pace, wanting to find his target quickly. He'd seen the figure run this way, and he just knew he had to stop him. Something was off about him. About the whole situation, actually. He knew that Luxord was not far from him, but it was so dark. His vision was adjusting, as he turned around a corner and saw the Gambler leaning against a wall.<p>

"Lux!" Xigbar called, running up to his side, but Luxord moved away from him, keeping his head bent. "Lux, what are you doing?"

"Stop!" Luxord hissed and batted Xigbar's hands away from him. "Stay way from me!" His voice was out of control, Xigbar thought. Almost frantic. The Freeshooter took a good hold of him and turned him around, but he almost wished he hadn't. Luxord's eyes were closed but the confusion and anger was clear on his face. What bothered Xigbar the most was the lines of blood that trickled from his eyes and down his cheeks. Xigbar was speechless, but he kept holding on to him.

"What happened to you...?" Xigbar asked quietly.

"I... can't... I can't..." Luxord mumbled and tried to shrug out of Xigbar's vice-like grip. It was no use, Xigbar wouldn't let go of him. In fact it was almost like he needed to keep the Gambler standing.

"Can't what? See?" Xigbar pushed. "Relax, I got ya."

"No!" Luxord suddenly yelled and used the surprise to pull himself away from Xigbar. "I can't control it!" He fell to his knees and clutched his head, mumbling to himself. Xigbar went for him a third time, but he was suddenly unable to move. Like he just... couldn't. Luxord was still on his knees, seemingly clutching his head even harder, and groaning repeatedly.

Xigbar felt something click in the air, and suddenly the sound of rock and concrete cracking could be heard all over the place. He could see the ground and buildings actually shattering in several places! Luxord let out a terrible yell, before Xigbar started seeing whatever metal was on the buildings and elsewhere let out a large groan itself as it bent and rusted, giving in to time.

Xigbar could suddenly move and made to run to Luxord, but the Gambler was already trying to get to his feet, and he swung an arm at Xigbar, not hitting him physically, but still somehow pushing him back with such a force that it sent the Freeshooter rolling.

"Lux, stop it!" Xigbar yelled as he tried to regain control of himself again. For heaven's sake, the guy was destroying buildings! Streets! He was gonna destroy a whole city! He watched as Number X, still with bleeding eyes, threw his head back in pain, overrun with this power, and let out a sickening scream, which was then drowned by another loud sound, this time of glass everywhere shattering.

Xigbar looked up at the buildings and saw the windows practically explode outwards, shards starting to rain down on the streets. His reflexes told him to get himself and Luxord out of the way of the deadly rain, but before he could even move, the shards dissolved into sand, as time undid the process that had turned it into glass to begin with.

Finally, it all seemed to stop, and Luxord slowly fell to his knees again with a thud. Xigbar waited for the remaining sand to have settled, covering his face slightly, before he finally went to stand and ran for the Gambler. But, as Fate would have it, the now weakened and destroyed buildings started to collapse...

… And that's when Xigbar woke up, breathing heavily and looking around frantically.

"Lux?" He asked looking around, but realized that he was in his own room, in his bed. What a dream, he thought. If he had a heart, it'd be in his throat right now. He was covered in sweat, he could feel it soaking through his bandages and a bit of his shirt too. After some time, he got out of bed to change his shirt, wondering why he would have a dream like that. And why Luxord? In fact, he hadn't really checked up on the blonde after they had returned from that failed mission. He found himself pacing around in the room, before he gave a final nod and teleported to Luxord's room, not caring that he might be asleep at this time.

Luxord's room was dark and quiet, and Xigbar felt an uncomfortable pang of déja-vu before he looked out the windows and saw the lights from the city. He flipped the switch, bringing light into the room in a second. Luxord stirred visibly at the sudden light. He had to have been sleeping since they got back from the mission. He wasn't even under the covers, or out of his clothes. The Gambler opened his eyes in confusion, hissing a bit at the sharp light and the pain in his nose.

"... You're not a monster," Xigbar said quietly, watching as Luxord tried to close his eyes and sleep on. Finally, Number X's eyes settled on him.

"Xigbar?" Luxord blurted out. "What are you doing in my room?" Again, the thought. He wanted to sit up for politeness' sake, but he was too tired, and Xigbar came in and out of his room whenever it suited him.

"You're not a monster, Lux. That's what had you freaking out, wasn't it? After you attacked me?"

"... How are you?" Luxord tried to work his way around Xigbar's questions. Sometimes, the Freeshooter could be surprisingly insightful, just like Lexaeus. In fact, everyone in the Organization seemed to have their own little moments of knowledge.

"I'm fine, now answer me."

"I don't know, Xigbar." Luxord said, finally sitting up and getting out of the bed. Xigbar was just about to think that he was going to kick him out, but instead Luxord went to the window to look out.

"No reason to freak out, it's not like you did it on purpose."

"Exactly," Luxord said quietly. "What if we, in the end, just become thoughtless beings, not doing anything by our own will?"

"Won't happen," Xigbar said simply. When Luxord gave him an asking look, the Freeshooter gave a heavy sigh and sat down on the bed. "Tell me why you're freaking out like this..."

Luxord turned to look at him. After some time, he started talking.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew, that was a tough one.. I apologize for any confusion.<strong>


	27. Smile

Xigbar knew it, I could tell, but he approached the matter, and Luxord, much more delicately than one could have expected of a man like him. I didn't know he had it in him. However, his almost constant pressence around the Gambler, was a great hindrance to me. As Number II, Xigbar was sure to be loyal to Xemnas. But Luxord... Luxord was hopefully still untouched by this Organization's loyalty to one Superior.

I noticed it a few days ago. Luxord, who was normally being social in the Grey Area, started hiding away in his room. He did not look like a man who slept at night. Not well, at least, I could see that. I could _hear_ that, what with my room practically across from his and all. He was, once in a while, wandering around the halls at night. One evening, I everheard him and Xigbar talk in front of Luxord's door. I'm not ashamed to say that I peeked through my door and eavesdropped. And I could hear them, slightly muffled, but every word. Nothing special.

"Got time for a round buddy?" Xigbar asked, probably refering to a game of poker. I could see Luxord shake his head tiredly.

"No," the Gambler said. "I think I'll just rest for a while. Tomorrow, perhaps."

Xigbar nodded and clapped his shoulder, and that was my cue to duck back into my own room. Or at least out of sight, until Xigbar was gone. Perhaps I could take advantage of Luxord's current... fatigue. I exited my room, crossed the hallway and went to knock on Luxord's door. No answer. I knocked again. How rude, I thought. After knocking a third time, I simply opened the door and stepped in.

Luxord was nowhere in sight.

I frowned. I was sure he had told Xigbar that he was going to rest. Did he lie? Oh, that was priceless. But then where was he now? I left Luxord's room, closing the door behind me to keep Luxord's little secret.

"Spying, are we?" Larxene commented as she walked up next to me. I greeted her with a nod.

"Do you have any idea where Luxord could have gone?" I asked her. "I need to... talk to him."

Larxene raised an eyebrow at me, but then realization came to her eyes, and she nodded with a slight smirk, understanding my intentions. She was smart. Useful. "I have no idea," Larxene said, and walked on, leaving me puzzled. She was also cocky. I simply went back into my room, to work and think.

After a few hours, I heard footsteps in the hallway again. I checked the time, noticing how late it was, before I went to once again peek through my door. Who was there but the Gambler himself? He was at his door, fumbling slightly with the handle, before I stepped out into the hallway myself.

"Been on a mission?" I asked casually, folding my arms across my chest.

Luxord seemed to snap out of something before he turned to me with a blank face. It was always like that. I could see that he masked himself in my pressence. If I didn't know better, I'd say he was often careful around me. But something was amiss about his current pokerface.

Luxord shook his head. "Not exactly," he mumbled, and I found myself wondering if he was perhaps a bit too tired to speak properly. "I've been to the city."

I nodded and corrected my soft hair slightly. Then I decided to dig a little deeper. "Why, pray tell, would you be in the city at this time?"

"It's not that awfully late," Luxord said defensively, and I caught the very, very faint smell of liqour. "Also, I am going to bed now. I won't be disturbing you anymore."

"I see..." I said, not expecting this behaviour. Luxord went into his room and silently closed the door behind him. I scoffed loudly, making sure that he could hear my dissatisfaction, before I returned to my own room.

Going on a binge, I thought. That was so like Luxord, and yet so unlike Luxord.

The next day, the same thing happened, I knew. Xigbar came knocking on my door. There was no surprise in my face when I opened the door to greet him with a polite nod.

"Why Xigbar," I said smoothly. I knew it annoyed the hell out of him. It simply just rubbed him the wrong way. And even though it often amused me, I could tell that Xigbar was deadly, and that he was aiming at me mentally with a gun. And that got my own killer instincts up and about in response. "What can I do for you?"

"Hey," Xigbar said simply, not giving a damn about formalities. "You seen Luxord?"

I grinned slightly. It was supposed to look harmless, but I had to laugh inwardly at the fact that he had to come to me for answers. And I had them. I flipped some bangs of my hair over my shoulder and, once again, folded my arms across my chest. Xigbar was doing the same, minus the hair flip. He was glaring at me.

"Well," I drawled, taking full advantage of the situation. "I can't say that I've seen him the last hour, no. Perhaps he wants to be left alone. What do you want with him?"

"That's not what I asked," Xigbar said sternly. His singe yellow eye was boring into my perfect blue ones. I'll admit it, the Organization's yellow eyes creeped me out. Not just Xigbar's, but Saïx' too. And that damn Superior. They were the eyes of the ones I had to keep an eye on. The ones who threatened me.

"I know," I said, and my grin grew wider. "If you must know, he's had a habit of going to the city these days. Or should I say nights?" That was not a lie. It was a part of the plan. My plan. I examined my finger nails, even though I was wearing gloves. Xigbar looked at me for any sort of clue, then he nodded and walked down the hall. I knew he was going to look for the Gambler. I just had to find him before Xigbar did.

Closing the door to my room, I took a portal to one of the many rooftops in the Dark City to get an overview. If Luxord was out in the city, drinking, he had to be at a tavern, bar, something. Was there really such a thing? Perhaps he just went to a different world – I scowled a bit at the thought of having been fooled by that loon.

But then I decided to give him the benefit of doubt – I'm just that kind, I suppose. I followed one of the smaller streets to a series of closed stores and stands until I reached what looked like a small bar. The lights from inside was shining out on the dark streets. It was a warm, yellow light. I took a deep breath, ready to pop him the question, so to say. Then I stepped in. The moment I opened the door, I heard the sound of a record player, or maybe a jukebox, playing. It shielded my eyes for a moment before I saw the place. Wooden floors, warm colors and comfortable, red armchairs along the walls, in small groups, for conversation. Dark brown tables with a matching bar counter. And at the counter, sat the Gambler on a bar stool. His back was turned to me, but I could tell that an elbow was resting on the counter as he took a sip from a glass. I grinned. The music started over again. That was going to be annoying in the long run.

"Did you create this?" I asked silently, wanting to surprise him but not upset him.

Luxord twitced ever so slightly and looked over his shoulder at me. I could see the almost unfocused gaze. Then he turned to tend to his drink again. He shook his head.

"I found it like this, actually," he said. "It is... quite alluring, isn't it?"

I nodded, even though he couldn't see me, then grinned again. "It is," I said smoothly, walking over to his side. I didn't sit down, but leaned slightly on the counter. "Tell me why you're spending your nights with alcohol." I made sure to make my voice sound calm and understanding. He needed someone to confide in. And I needed to get his guard down. If he were to be a victim of me, he would be more than easy to kill this very instant. And no one would ever know.

Luxord pushed an untouched glass of scotch over to me. I looked at it in slight distaste, before accepting the glass. I downed it in one go. I needed him to get comfortable with me. It wasn't like it would get me drunk anyway. I had a way of filtering out any sort of poisons from my body. I learned it from the plants.

"I'm... tired." Luxord slurred, not meeting my gaze. I looked down at his hands instead. "... Of not being able to sleep."

So he was just admitting it to me without trouble. He couldn't sleep, obviously, so he would just drink himself to complete exhaustion before collapsing on his bed, waiting for the next day to be exactly the same. He seemed to be in a state where he was ready to talk. And listen.

"What seems to be the problem, then, Luxord?" I asked and moved close enough to him that it would be outright uncomfortable for both him and me if it weren't because he was drunk and I had a hidden agenda. Luxord's eyes seemed to narrow slightly before he shook his head.

"I see..." I mumbled, before I placed a hand on his shoulder. I leaned down to his ear, making sure my hand held him in place. It was a soft touch that was ready to get firm at the slightest problems. "There's something I must ask you, Luxord." I practically hissed in his ear.

Luxord glanced over at me, still nursing his class like it was the last thing to hold on to.

My hand on his shoulder tightened as I was about to go all in. I said, "But it must never leave this bar. Ever."

Luxord glanced over at me once again, finally interested in what I had to say. I could tell he was beyond intoxicated. Once again, the song started over. Luxord didn't look like he was about to answer, but he didn't have to. Before he even had the chance, my instincts and reflexes took over, and my head snapped towards the door where Xigbar was standing, having just entered. He fixed me with an almost murderous look before his eye settled on Luxord, who looked over his shoulder at the Shooter. The Gambler of Fate literally looked like a child caught with his hands in the cookie jar.

"What're you doing here?" Xigbar asked firmly. I wasn't sure which one of us he was asking.

"I found him here," I answered honestly. "Not in the best shape, might I add. When you told me you couldn't him, I decided to try and help."

While I was talking, Xigbar walked over to us and put a hand on Luxord's shoulder. My own hand had been removed the moment I sensed Xigbar's pressence. "You okay, Lux?" He said. I could tell he was still keeping an eye on me. Luxord just answered with a slight groan at the constant intrusions.

"That's it," Xigbar said and practically pulled Luxord off the stool and supported him. "I'm taking you back. You're gonna be so shit-faced tomorrow." He put Luxord's one arm over his own shoulder, looking at Number X with what could have been slight concern. Then he looked over at me again.

"I'll see you back at the Castle," he said before teleporting away with my target. I waited a few seconds before I, in a smooth sweep, knocked all the drinks off the bar counter. They shattered on the floor. I took a few deep breaths whilst correcting my hair. Then I walked outside, leaving the bar with the annoying music.

"Well?" I heard Larxene ask. She was leaning on the outer wall of the bar.

"Xigbar interrupted us," I said through gritted teeth. "From now on, Luxord is your responsibility."

"What?" She exclaimed, pushing away from the wall. "I can't deal with him. How am I supposed to...?"

"Appeal to his inner gentleman, I suppose," I mumbled and started walking. "It seems like this calls for some female intervention." I grinned as she walked next to me. We kept discussing as we walked through the dark streets.

* * *

><p><strong>Woooooow I wonder what this was about? XD And who it was. It can't be that hard to figure out, can it?<strong>


	28. Sweet

"Okay!" Roxas exclaimed as he dried off his brow, his chest heaving in exhaustion. "It's almost down! I'm gonna give him all I've got!" He charged at the Heartless, which was still recovering from the Keybearer's last barrage, and gave it a good smack across the head. In response, the Heartless shrieked and clawed at him, letting a burst of sickly purple smoke escape from its mouth.

Roxas reared back in surprise, and brough his Keyblade to guard himself, but a card bigger than himself had already been placed in front of him, as a protecting wall, before Luxord charged past him, and dealt several blows to the Heartless with his smaller cards. Their target finally exploded in a mix of darkness and the same purple smoke from before, and Luxord shielded himself lightly before turning to look at Roxas.

"Don't get surprised that easily," the Gambler said calmly. "We have information about most Heartless. It would make it easier for you to fight them if you read up on them."

"Sorry," Roxas mumbled and rubbed his head where he felt a particularly throbbing bump. "But we got it anyway right?"

Luxord nodded. "Indeed we did," he said, and dismissed the large card-shield he had summoned earlier to protect Roxas. "Are you alright?" He suddenly said, after having taken another look at the younger Nobody. The boy was still breathing heavily and the sweat on his brow looked more like cold-sweat than the sweat of effort.

"I don't know," Roxas said and wiped his brow once again. "I'm a bit... dizzy..." He swayed a bit before collapsing on the ground.

Luxord hurried over to him, wondering what could have happened. He turned Roxas around, looking at the boy's sweaty face and pale lips. His breathing sounded wheezy by now. He shook the Keybearer lightly. "Roxas?" He called, but Roxas didn't respond. Suddenly, it hit him, and the Gambler's eyes widened at his current realization.

"Poison..." He mumbled, and made to lift Roxas from the cold ground, but then he noticed his vision wavering slightly. He looked down at his hands to concentrate on something, before his vision cleared again. Was he injured? He barely recalled having been hit at some point. No, he had actually gotten out of this fight fairly well. But then...

Once again his eyes widened, when he realized that the smoke had appeared again when the Heartless died. And he had been standing practically right in the middle of it. Luxord chuckled to himself at the irony. "Can't do anything right, can we?" He said to himself, still chuckling slightly.

"I'd better get you back, Roxas," he then said. Once again he moved to lift the boy off the ground, but this time a wave of dizziness hit him, just like Roxas had described, and he found himself half sitting, half lying on the ground next to the boy. Now his vision was even more blurry than before, but he fought with all his will against unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>"This really is magnificent," Luxord said, his hands clasped behind his back as he looked around in Marluxia's garden. Everything was so... lush. Marluxia sure had talent when it came to this.<p>

"Of course it is," Marluxia said arrogantly. "I wouldn't expect anything less from me." He was currently messing around with a formation of flowers of bright colors and beautiful petals.

"How do you manage to grow plants without sunlight?" Luxord asked, looking suspiciously at all the plants. Flowers, trees and whatnot.

Marluxia chuckled, still occupied with his plants. "Some plants don't need the light," he said quietly, but Luxord could still hear him. "Just like some people don't. Some plants are born to grow in the darkness. They relish in it, and they become bautiful. Perfect."

"I like the sun, though," Luxord said lamely, knowing very well that Marluxia wasn't just talking about plants anymore. But he kept from prying. He heard Marluxia scoff, as the Gracefull Assassin turned to face him.

"Why are you here?" Number XI asked.

"I just wanted to talk," Luxord said and let his arm hang by his sides instead. He could tell that the hidden hands were making Marluxia extra careful. "You seem to be... to be giving people as Vexen quite a hard time as of lately."

Marluxia grinned. "He's always going on and on about ranks, Luxord. He thinks that he's worth more than you and me just because he's Number IV. I am not going to let someone as weak as Vexen be superior to me, just because of a number. I'm not going to let anyone do that." He took a step closer to Luxord.

This time it was Luxord's time to scoff. "Does it bother you much? And do not compare us," he said simply, resisting the urge to step back. "I am still Number X, whilst you are XI. Ranks might not determine your strenght in the Organization, but acting is disrespectful as you have been doing, might not win you back more respect."

Marluxia glared at him for some time. The silence was so tense. And then that damn smile came up again. So perfectly in place. Marluxia chuckled. "You know..." He suddenly said. "Time really is an interesting element. I bet you're having fun with it."

Luxord lifted an eyebrow.

"It's a powerful element is it not?" Marluxia stepped closer to him again. He let out a dark chuckle. "Controlling the very sands of time? You do know that an hourglass is a well-known symbol of _vanitas_, right? The brevity of life."

This time it was Luxord's time to glare. Was Marluxia challenging him? He straightened his back a bit as Marluxia got closer. "So are flowers."

Suddenly, Luxord felt something like a rope wrap around his right arm, and a stinging pain penetrated through the sleeve of his coat. He looked down, only to see a thorned vine. But the vine retreated as fast as it had appeared, and Luxord put his other hand to his slightly bleeding arm.

Marluxia clucked his tongue. "You shouldn't get too cocky, Luxord," he said. "I may not know my so-called place, but I do know my advantages. This garden is fully mine, remember?"

"What...?" Luxord suddenly felt a numbness in his fingers and toes. Before he knew it, his legs had gives up, and he was lying on the ground, face in the dirt. Marluxia used a foot to flip him over. Luxord couldn't move, and yet he felt his muscles cramp up. His head was spinning, and he could barely see Marluxia. Was he going to kill him now?

"I have an antidote, you know. It works on nearly every poison. Or I could take you to Vexen. He'd probably work slower with the poison, though."

Luxord's eyes widened, if they hadn't already. A dizzy spell washed over him. What was Marluxia up to.

"If you want the antidote now, you have to listen to what I have to say..."

Luxord mustered up a glare. "No... Get me to Vexen..." He bit out harshly.

Marluxia sighed and rolled his eyes. He kneeled next to the Gambler and grabbed his chin. Luxord didn't like the cold touch of his fingers. "You're a stubborn one," Marluxia said. "I'll give you the antidote anyway. But fine..." He retrieved a small bottle from one of his pockets and put it into one of Luxord's. Then he proceeded to lift Number X off the ground. Luxord was surprised at how limp his entire body felt. He was like a ragdoll. Plus the humiliation of having Marluxia fool him, lecture him and then carry him.

* * *

><p>Luxord finally managed to fight his way back to his feet. He hadn't passed out, thank God. But he felt the dizziness pulling at the corners of his mind. For the third time he leaned down to lift Roxas off of the ground, and this time he finally succeeded. The only reason the poision worked better with Roxas must be because he was much smaller than Luxord. He briefly wished that he had Xigbar's teleportation abilities. It would make transport so much easier. Sure, portals were a fast way of travel, but Xigbar was just... faster.<p>

"Hold on, Roxas..." Luxord said before he let a portal swallow them up.

When he had left Roxas in the care of others, Luxord returned to his room where Xigbar, once again, was sitting on his bed. Luxord sighed, as he felt cold-sweat on his brow.

Xigbar waved a hand in greeting. "Yo," he said casually. "What's up? I heard the little dude was literally smoked?"

Luxord stared at him for some time. He truly wished that Xigbar would stop talking like that. Sometimes, he couldn't understand a word of what the Freeshooter was saying.

"I think," Luxord said, "I'm going to be sick." And he hurried to the bathroom to retch violently.

"Holy sh – Lux, what the hell?" Xigbar exclaimed, completely caught off guard. He teleported over to the bathroom's doorway.

"Antidote..." Luxord gasped out, dry-heaving for the moment. "In the drawer..."

Xigbar teleported over to the dresser against the wall, and started to go through the drawers. Right now he couldn't really give a damn about how much he messed up Luxord's personal belongings and extra clothes. After some time, he finally found a small bottle. This must must have been what Luxord was babbling about. Wasting no time, he teleported to the bathroom, kneeling next to Luxord, who seemed to have calmed down by now.

"Is this it?" Xigbar asked and held up the bottle for Luxord to see.

Luxord nodded weakly and took it with shaky hands.

"Where did you get that anyway?" Xigbar asked. It wasn't really like Luxord to suddenly have an antidote.

"Marluxia," Luxord said.

"Marluxia?" Xigbar glared at nothing in particular. "Why would Marluxia give you an antidote?"

Luxord didn't answer. But he could feel Xigbar tense against him at the mention of the Graceful Assassin.

The dark-haired Nobody gave the blonde a look. "Be careful with that guy." He simply said.

Luxord tried to nod, but his body felt too exhausted. "What were you doing in my room?"

Xigbar's eyes suddenly widened. "Oh, uhh..."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh sweet poison, take me away... XD Yes, still Luxord-bashing but much more Roxas-bashing. And Marluxia's just so deliciously smiley, neh? Oh I hope it hasn't been too long. Writing two fics is suddenly much more complicated! Not that it's hard to write, but I really have to restrain myself from updating one story more than the other!<strong>

**See ya next time~**


	29. Power

It was late as hell when Xigbar was just about to go to bed. Even though missions had been easy as cake, he felt tired somehow. How could sitting on a roof, casually sniping Heartless, exhaust him like that? Maybe his brain had been overly active. After all, it had been some interesting days. Watching that new guy – Luxord – trying to find his place and rhythm in the Organization was more amusing than it sounded. It was like the dude hadn't seen _anything _before, like he was a child introduced to a whole new world. Pretty comical.

Xigbar had only just gotten out of his coat, and was about to rid himself of his boots and shirt, before a Sniper appeared in his room. The Freeshooter, having sat down on the edge of his bed, looked up at his Lesser Nobody, and rolled his eye.

"What?" He demanded in slight annoyance. He knew that his Snipers weren't usually screwing around, so this had to mean some sort of job or request. Great.

"_... Lord Xemnas wishes to speak with you... Now..._" The Sniper told him. Xigbar nodded. At least it wasn't a Dusk. He always wondered why the hell Xemnas could understand all the Lesser Nobodies, when each member could only understand their own. But, hey, he was the Superior after all.

"He better have a good reason," Xigbar grumbled before getting up again. The Sniper had already left.

He didn't even bother to put on his coat before he teleported to the hallway leading up to Xemnas' office. Heaving a great sigh, he knocked on the door, and made sure that Xemnas could hear the annoyance in his knocking. He folded his arms, waiting.

After a moment of thick silence, a quiet "Enter" was heard from the other side of the door. Xigbar unfolded his arms and opened the door quietly. As he entered, he was met with a pretty awkward scene, if he had to say so himself.

The office was darkened as usual, shelves with books lining the walls and almost reaching the ceiling. But what Xigbar noticed the most was the very still form on the floor, dressed in a black coat like any other Organization member. He was just about to think the person to be Xemnas, but then he noticed a head of blond hair. It was that new guy – Luxord. And he really didn't look too good. His face was partly burried in the rug, and he wasn't moving.

Xemnas was sitting behind his desk, glowing eyes observing Xigbar. His elbows were resting on the wood of the desk, and his fingers were interlocked under his nose. Those eyes were almost shining in the darkness of the room. Xigbar supposed his eye did that sometimes too. He was amazed at how Xemnas could look like nothing had happened, while there was a friggin' body on the floor. The Freeshooter chuckled inwardly. This was just as comical.

"Do I even wanna know what happened?" Xigbar said, breaking the thick silence. He looked between Xemnas and Luxord, while Xemnas' stare was boring into him more and more. As he got a better look of Luxord, Xigbar noticed that the blonde looked very much awake. His eyes were half open, and he could see his chest heaving to catch air. Scratch that, he didn't look awake as much as he just didn't look, you know, dead. Heck, he was even drooling into the carpet.

Xemnas finally spared a glance at Luxord before looking back at Xigbar. He lowered his arms completely to the tapletop slowly.

"Number X's element has revealed itself," Xemnas said simply.

Xigbar lifted an eyebrow. "So you decided to smack him to the floor?" He said lamely.

Xemnas got up from his chair silently. He stepped around the table and went to stand next to the still form of Luxord too, looking down on it with a blank face. "He received the element of _time_."

"Really?" Xigbar said. He kneeled next to Luxord and tried to snap his fingers in front of the blonde's eyes. They were still open, but not reacting at all. It looked like he was trying to fight off some powerful exhaustion – like he was falling asleep. Putting a hand on his shoulder and shaking him gently didn't work either.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Xemnas nod. "Like yours, it's an immensely rare element. And it was just what I needed..."

Xigbar stood up again. "What you needed?"

Xemnas nodded and leaned against his desk. "Indeed. It's a part of a plan," he said, and Xigbar felt his guts twist for some reason. He sounded just like that old coot sometimes. "I, myself, tried to take it from him – just some of it." He held out his hand, which clenched into a fist, just for dramatic effect.

'_Did he get it_?' Xigbar thought. He looked down at Luxord again, with what could have been pity.

"He resisted," Xemnas said simply, and let his hand drop to his side. "Something stopped me."

"Right," Xigbar said. Something had stopped Xemnas? He had to be pissed now, Xigbar thought. "And that's what you called me up here to tell?"

A wicked grin appeared on Xemnas' face. "His powers haven't unfolded completely yet," he said. "And for some reason, he survived. And, incredible as it was, I'd like to keep it that way, Xigbar. Take him to Vexen, see to it that he survives. If he's fine, put him back in his room. When he awakens once more, this will all be a far off nightmare to him, and nothing more than that I assure you."

"That's all?" Xigbar said in a sarcastic manner. He could've done that himself! Hell, even Vexen could have gotten him down to the lab... with a lot of effort.

"It is not," Xemnas said after some time. "I'd like you to keep an eye on him." He was using that tone which meant that it was actually more of an order than a request.

"Why?"

"See how his powers make progress. I haven't completely given up on this. No, I can always try again. But he needs to get stronger," the Superior said and pushed away from the desk. He nodded towards Luxord. "I have informed Saïx that the two of you will be going on some missions together. You could even... befriend him." An empty smile found its way to Xemnas' lips.

"_As if_," Xigbar mumbled to himself. There was no way he was gonna befriend someone, especially not a nutcase like Luxord and _especially _not because of an order from Xemnas. "Fine, I'll take him down to Vexen." He kneeled down once again to lift their newest member from the floor. Then he threw him unceremoniously over his one shoulder.

"See that you do," Xemnas said calmly and waved a hand. The door opened on its own, and Xigbar stepped out. Even if he didn't have an adult man slung over his shoulder, he wouldn't look back.

He started walking down the hallway, wondering if there was even life left in this baggage of his. He was just about to teleport, before a groan brought him out of his thoughts. He stopped, wanting to make sure that he had really heard it. There was another groan, certainly from Luxord, even though he was limp as a ragdoll and wasn't even supposed to be fully awake.

Luxord mumbled something that Xigbar couldn't hear. The Freeshooter teleported down into the infirmary, which was just a few doors away from the laboratories, before he carefully put the blonde down on one of the many beds. His eyes were still partly open, now staring into the ceiling instead of the floor.

"What did you say, buddy?" Xigbar asked him. That mumbled had been real back then, but of course Luxord didn't answer now that Xigbar was actually listening. "Right... Hang in there, blondie, I'm gonna get you some help."

He was about to step away from the bed, then teleport, before Luxord's hand suddenly grabbed his wrist weakly. "Don't..." Luxord choked out. It was barely a whisper, and Xigbar was amazed that he could hear it. "Don't let him..." The grasp around Xigbar's wrist loosened, and Luxord's hand dropped.

Xigbar didn't hesitate, but teleported to Vexen's laboratory immediately. Even though it was late, he'd be damned if Vexen was to find in his actual room. He tried calling out for the scientist, before walking around the corner to find Vexen half asleep on his couch. A mischievous grin spread on Xigbar's face. Oh, this was priceless. Had it been any other time, Xigbar might have pulled a delicately planned prank, but right now he had to follow orders. He hauled the Chilly Academic up from the couch, by the collar of his coat, and simply just teleported them both back to the infirmary.

Vexen looked around wildly, as Xigbar let go of him. "What in the - "

"Sorry, dude, Xemnas' orders," Xigbar said with a justifying shrug. He pushed him towards the bed where Luxord lay. "Fix him."

"_Fix_ him?" Vexen snapped, looking between the two. "I hardly know what's happened to him!"

"Beats me."

Seeing no other choice, Vexen started examining Luxord. He started out by checking his pulse, which was racing like mad. His breathing came in small gasps and sighs, and his limps seemed to be twitching unwillingly at times. But he was completely unresponsive.

"It would seem to me that his body has fallen victim to an immense amount of stress," Vexen said after some time. "It must have been too much for him to handle..." He rubbed his eyes tiredly.

'_No kidding?_' Xigbar thought sarcastically. '_I don't exactly remember Xemnas as gentle..._'

"Rest will be all he needs right now," Vexen concluded. "What happened to him?"

Xigbar thought for some time. "If you wanna know, you gotta ask Xemnas."

Vexen didn't answer. He glared slightly at Xigbar before leaving the infirmary.

Xigbar chuckled. "Right," he said and shook his head. "Come on, you.." He lifted Luxord off the bed and teleported both of them to the blonde's room. Xigbar noticed how nothing much had changed about the room yet. Luxord had only been on a few missions, and hadn't really been in the Organization for that long yet. What he did notice, however, were two clocks hanging on the wall.

He put Luxord on his bed, and unzipped his coat. Wouldn't really work to try and convince him that he had been dreaming if it looked like he'd never gone to bed. He got him out of his coat and got rid of his boots too, noticing how Luxord seemed to stir a bit. His eyes were closed now, meaning that he'd probably nodded completely off.

So this dude's element was _time_, huh? Well, whatto ya know. Like Xemnas had said, it was a pretty rare element. No wonder he didn't like the guy – weren't time and space supposed to be opposites. However, Axel and Demyx seemed to be doing fine. They hadn't killed eachother just yet. Yet. Xigbar sat down in a chair, and looked at the now sleeping form. He noticed how Luxord seemed to have aquired some silver earrings.

Luxord groaned again, this time moving a bit too.

"Can't believe I gotta watch you..."

* * *

><p><strong>Douchebag Xemnas and douchebag Xigbar, I guess? XD Im slowly starting to make tie-ins to KH3D, just not too spoilerish. This is chapter 29, meaning that next chapter will be chapter 30. And as usual, I'd like to make something special for every tenth chapter. I can already say now that next chapter is going to be a continuation of this! R&amp;R people.<strong>


	30. Forgotten

Luxord slowly opened his eyes, gradually realizing where he was. In his own room. He shot up in bed, looking around wildly. That's when he noticed Xigbar asleep in one of the chairs. He had turned the chair around, letting his arms and head rest on the back of it. For some reason, Luxord didn't even think about it. That Xigbar-person did seem like the intruding type anyway.

He went to the bathroom and turned on the faucet to let the water run, occasionally splashing some water into his face. "Just a dream..." He whispered to himself, splashing his face again before looking into the mirrior. "Just a dream..."

He ran wet fingers across his face, following his cheekbones and jawline. He noticed that his eyes seemed stressed and wide, even creating small stressful rings around them. But suddenly they seemed to just... disappear right there and then. His breathing was shaky, and he splashed more water into his face. Something in his abdomen hurt like _bloody hell_. It felt like a bruise. He didn't check, though. After a minute of just staring at himself in the mirror, allowing himself to calm down, he finally turned off the faucet. He wiped off his face and hair with a towel before exiting the bathroom.

"Looks like you're finally awake," an awakened Xigbar quipped form the chair. To be honest, he didn't really look as tired as one who had slept in an uncomfortable chair would. "You okay?"

Luxord stopped dead in his tracks, lifting an eyebrow at Xigbar. "I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"No reason," Xigbar said a got up from the chair. "We've got a mission, by the way."

"You and I?" Luxord questioned, now rummaging around in his closet as he looked for some fresh clothes. He did not recall going to bed almost fully dressed. "It's only half past nine. Missions aren't on until ten."

Xigbar looked over at the clocks on the wall. "How could you know what time it was? You only just got out of bed."

"I just do, Xigbar," Luxord all but snapped before he seemed to calm down a bit. "I.. I just do. I'm sorry. I had a rather awful dream."

"Not a problem." Xigbar nodded. So Xemnas was right, huh? Guess he better had to play along, Xigbar thought. Now the blonde seemed almost interesting. The dude was clearly a surviver – not really how Xigbar imagined a surviver, but whatever.

After all, he did survive Xemnas' _funny way of asking nicely. _And to top it off, his element was time. Xigbar didn't know what he was supposed to think about that. Something made him feel like he had to keep up his guard, but another part of him made him grin. He turned his head to hide it the best he could, and that's when he noticed a deck of cards on the table.

"Oh that's right," Xigbar said suddenly. "Your weapon is a deck of cards!" He was still in a state where he had to fight off laughter everytime he uttered it out loud.

Luxord draped the new clothes over a chair, annoyance clear on his face. "Still mocking the cards, are we?"

"Yeah?" Xigbar said. "I mean, why cards?"

Luxord thought for some time. "I like games," he said. "I like cards. They're another way to the truth. The meaning, the symbolism, the thrill of playing. The gamble. Lady Luck can either grant you victory or shun you completely. Now, isn't that exciting?" Luxord's gaze had gone distant as he talked, the cards lazily floating over to almost dance around his arms in a graceful display of control, before they all settled back into a deck in his hand.

"But they're cards," Xigbar eventually concluded, keeping up his streak of mocking. "If you're that addicted, let's take a game right now! Let's see what you've got." He pulled his chair over to the table, snapped his fingers and pointed to the chair across from him.

Luxord sighed and shook his head, grinning. Then he sat down across from the Freeshooter. "You'd lose," he said nonchalantly. "Just promise not to hate me." He shuffled the cards for good meassure before they started playing.

And Xigbar lost.

And lost.

And lost _again._

"You sure you ain't cheating?" Xigbar grumbled after some time, as Luxord gathered the cards again. No way was he gonna play with that guy again.

"How dare you?" Luxord said, clearly offended. But his voice was calm, like he was used to hearing that accusation. "I do not cheat. It defeats the purpose." He looked Xigbar dead in the eye, with surprising sharpness, and Xigbar was reminded of his little speech about the thrill of the game from before they had started playing. And just like that, Xigbar knew that he was telling the truth.

Luxord wasn't a cheater.

"Looks like we gotta leave for our mission anyway, gambler," Xigbar said and rose from his chair. He felt like he had a title for the dude.

* * *

><p>"This world is so..."<p>

"Stupid?" Xigbar suggested, as they made their way through the forests of Wonderland.

"Stupendous," Luxord whispered.

Xigbar snorted. "You're out of your mind. Say... What about another game?"

Luxord turned his head to look at him. "What did you have in mind?"

"Something closer to my area of expertise," Xigbar grinned and summoned one his Sharpshooters. He twirled it around a few times before he let it rest on his shoulder. "The one to kill the most Heartless is the winner."

Luxord scoffed, stopped walking and folded his arms. "Confident, aren't we?"

"My aim is perfect, dude," Xigbar said and flashed him a grin. Luxord suspected that he would have winked too, were it not for the fact that it would go by unnoticed. He was curious about that eyepatch.

"You talk to me as if I've never held a pistol," Luxord said after some time, eyeing Xigbar's weapon. "You're wrong."

"Well, we never know about you, Mr. Fancy-accent," Xigbar teased. Luxord was just about to retort until the sound of appearing Heartless interrupted him.

He summoned a few cards and fanned them out in his hand instead, looking over at Xigbar. "I accept the challenge," he said simply.

Xigbar summoned his other gun, and the both of them started on their attacks, sending several Heartless back into darkness. They continued until sweat was covering both of their brows, and they were both panting with exhaustion. Xigbar had to admit that the dude was keeping up pretty well, actually.

When almost all of the Heartless had been taken down, Xigbar knew that they had a count of 23 to 23. A tie. But then one last Solder came waddling. Xigbar aimed and fired, knowing that he was going to win this round. That was until a card came flying and collided with Xigbar's bullet, sending them both off in completely different directions than towards the actual target that was the Soldier.

"My aim isn't too shabby either, might I add," Luxord said, still posed as if he'd just thrown the card.

"What the- did you just throw off my aim?" Xigbar exclaimed. He sent Luxord a seething glare.

"I did not," Luxord said calmly, but Xigbar could see a slight smirk on his face. "I intercepted your bullet instead. Anything else wouldn't be fair."

The Soldier had managed to sneak off to safety.

"Do it again, and I'm gonna pummel you." Xigbar unsummoned his guns and went over to 'the gambler', as he was now mentally calling him. But there was a grin on his face, and the threat was empty. He patted Luxord's shoulder roughly. "You're okay, I guess."

Luxord chuckled, wiping the sweat off his brow. "I am better than that."

* * *

><p>"Congratulations on discovering your own element, Number X."<p>

"Thank you, Superior," Luxord answered respectfully and bowed his head slightly. He had been called to Xemnas' office this late evening, when he was just about to retreat for the evening. In fact, he already had. He had been just about ready to go to bed after a rough day, training with his newly received element. Basic magic hadn't really been all that difficult – it was easier for him to learn than actual fighting. But this was different. This magic was so much stronger. But it also felt so natural.

"I can understand that Saïx has already added this to your files," Xemnas said after some time. He was sitting behind his desk, his chin resting on top of his interlocked fingers. He was watching Luxord with a kind of intensity that made the blonde feel uncomfortable. "But please... do tell me about your newly developed powers. What is this element of yours?"

Luxord's arms went from being hidden behind his back, to be hanging limply by his sides instead. He raised his chin ever so slightly. "It's... time, sir."

"The element of_ time_?" Xemnas asked, and Luxord could have sworn that he saw the faintest ghost of a wicked smile appearing on Xemnas' face, for just about a quarter of a second. It must have been his imagination. Luxord nodded. Perhaps now, he could get his own title – and his own Lesser Nobodies. Maybe.

"I see," Xemnas said after a silence had fell over the room for some time, and Luxord kept himself from clenching his fists or twitching his fingers. But he couldn't keep himself from curling his toes. Xemnas lowered his palms to the wood of his desk, almost silently. "Make sure to honor your skills, then, Luxord... You may go." He waved his hand dismissively.

Once again, Luxord nodded respectfully and turned around to leave. He stepped over to the door, and brought his hand out to grab the handle.

"And one last thing, Number X..." He heard Xemnas say.

Luxord turned halfway around, only to find Xemnas suddenly standing right behind him. He was so close that their noses could have touched, had they only moved a bit closer. But Luxord had no time to think about that for more than a mere second, because his eyes caught movement as one of Xemnas' fists was closing in on his face quickly. His newly found instincts kicked in, and he stopped – literally stopped – Xemnas. The fist froze right in front of his face, and nothing about Xemnas seemed to move anymore, not even a single strand of silver hair.

It only lasted a few seconds, however, because Luxord had to quickly move his head out of harm's way, before Xemnas' fist connected with the door behind the blonde, chipping and splintering a small area of it. He tried to retiliate with a punch of his own, but it was easily stopped when Xemnas grabbed his wrist like it was nothing, even considering breaking it to punish his resistance.

The Superior gave his current victim no time to think before he himself sent a powerful punch into Luxord's abdomen, and the blonde gave a sound between an outcry and a gasp as he was hit right in the solar plexus. His whole body flaired up with pain, and all air was knocked out of him.

He practically doubled over Xemnas' arm, but the Superior was merciless. Luxord barely had time to double over completely, and even sense the black spots dancing before his eyes, before a hand was placed on his shoulder, and he was pushed back-back-back until he was slammed into the unforgiving door, still behind him.

He was gasping for air by now, and the only thing that kept him standing was Xemnas' surprisingly strong grip on his shoulder. Was he really that powerful?

Using his free hand, Xemnas put it gently to Luxord's forehead – and that's about the last thing Luxord remembered about standing up. The moment Xemnas' palm was resting completely on his face, it was like a huge shock went through his entire body, reaching all the way out to his fingers and toes. Luxord felt as if his brain had been turned to mash. Xemnas simply let his hand slide down from his shoulder, and Luxord started falling. He was slumped over the Superior's arm like a mere cloth, and it would seem to Xemnas that he weighed nothing more than that either, just holding his form with one outstretched arm.

"You will not keep these powers, Luxord..." Xemnas mumbled, knowing that the barely conscious Nobody was probably too far away for him to hear it. "They are part of the plan." He turned around and let Luxord drop to the floor, spinning him slightly around so he would land on his back in the middle of the room.

But Luxord did indeed give a grunt as he hit the floor, and his eyes were still open, though clouded with pain and confusion. He tried to clear his vision, or wake up. Nothing. He tried to move his limps, but he couldn't – something was holding him in place.

Xemnas scoffed and let a small grin appear on his face. Then he summoned his weapon. But it wasn't the Ethereal Blades. No. No, this was something else. Something that had always been with him as long as he could remember. It was black, curved and fit so perfectly into his hands. He didn't have much time to use it, though. Turning the tip towards the floor, he stepped over to Luxord quietly.

And then he stabbed it into the blonde's chest, earning a painful gasp from him. There was no blood nor injury, but the pain was there. And when Xemnas dug the tip of the weapon further into his chest, Luxord arched his back, and let out a scream. Xemnas could even feel the elemental power surge through the secret weapon of his. He could feel how it would soon belong to him, and him alone. But Luxord could suddenly move again, and the blonde brought a hand up to clutch his chest painfully, removing the weapon in the process. He started thrashing around in pain.

Xemnas' secret weapon dismissed itself into oblivion, and Xemnas gave Luxord a stabbing glare.

"Wh... What...?" The blonde Nobody was still thrashing on the floor for some time, awkwardly trying to get to his feet, but merely tumbling into walls and trying to support himself on shelves, knocking down books. In the end, his body simply just gave up, and Luxord fell to the floor once more, this time with his face first.

Xemnas corrected his hair the slightest, and went to sit behind his desk again. He could hear Luxord's ragged breathing, sometimes turned into wheezing, as he struggled to keep himself alive.

Xemnas sat down and waited.

He could not try to take his powers again anytime soon, so he waited. Luxord was going to give up very soon, and his body would fade into darkness, leaving no clue of his pressence. Even though human Nobodies were extremely rare, they could always get a new Number X. Hopefully, someone else would receive the element of time. He leaned back in his chair casually, something he would never do in other people's vicinity.

He could see how Luxord's eyes had become cloudy, yet glassy at the same time. They were open but saw nothing at all. Pathetic. Why was he taking so long dying? The Superior waved a hand, and the books that had landed on the floor floated lazily back to the shelves, positioning themselves perfectly. The damage done to the door disappeared too. And Luxord was still there.

"Persistent..." Xemnas mumbled. Once again, a grin spread across his face. Looked like all his bridges hadn't been burned yet.

Luxord's breathing became less audible but it was still there and still troubled.

"I hope I didn't break you completely. You're still useful to me, I suppose..." He snapped his fingers, and a Sniper appeared. "Bring me Xigbar. Now." And the Sniper disappeared again.

Some time later, someone knocked on his door.

* * *

><p><strong>Inspiration is high, but reviews are limited, I notice. That makes me a sad panda. <strong>**Even though I do write mostly for the fun of it, and to tell good stories, it's sad to see reviewers disappearing. ****But Im posting anyways. . Because Halloween, that's why! :D**


	31. Fear

The great ship, The Sea Witch, rocked gently in the water, lazily floating on top of the dark water under a dark sky. The stars were all perfectly reflected by the sea, and if the ship's crew didn't know better, they'd think that they were sailing between stars. Raquell sighed as she stepped out on the deck, casually wrapping her hands around herself to keep a little warmth. It wasn't too awfully cold, though. But she had just woken up, having not been able to sleep properly. Normally, her boots would thump across the wooden boards, but she was only wearing her socks as of now. God, she wished that the Captain wouldn't wake up. Or any other member for that sake. She rested her elbows on the railing, leaning slightly over the edge to look at the water.

She suddenly let out a muffled sound, because a glowed hand had come out of nowhere to cover her mouth. The owner pulled her back, pressing her back against his chest. But there was something gentle about it.

"Don't scream," a familiar voice said gently in her ear. He eyes widened slightly as she finally relaxed.

Ripping the hand off her mouth, and turning around, she faced Luxord with a slight glare. He was looking down at her with a small smile on his lips. "I was _not_ going to," she snapped, scorn in her voice, before she suddenly stood on the balls of her feet to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him deeply. Luxord responded by kissing back and wrapping his arms around her waist instead.

"You don't seem too angry, however," he teased, as the kiss broke. The small smile had grown into a slightly wider one instead. Touching her always made something inside him stir. It made him wish that he could stay close to her more often. "How are you?" He whispered.

"I... I'm fine, thank you," she said with a rather weak voice. She still had her arms around his neck, but Luxord could feel her growing tired of standing on her toes. He lifted her up with ease and sat her down on the railing, looking her in the eyes the entire time. She seemed so... relieved that he was there, he noticed. Raquell bit her lower lip. "I've just been a bit... queasy as of lately."

"How so?" Luxord asked, kissing her neck gently. "Do you feel any better?"

Raquell slowly and gently put her hands on both of his cheek to lead his gaze to hers. There was a weird look on her face. Luxord lifted an eyebrow, unconsciously stroking her sides to calm her.

"I think we need to talk," she said quietly, and Luxord could feel something inside him twist and turn.

* * *

><p>His leg was hurting like hell when he finally came to, and his vision returned slowly. Where the hell was he? He wasn't lying on anything soft, he could tell <em>that<em> much. His one good eye revealed wooden boards, and annoyingly flickering lights.

"I'm sorry, Xigbar," a British accented voice said quietly, and Xigbar slowly turned his head to look over at Luxord, sitting against the wooden wall right next to him. His head was thrown slightly back, and his eyes were closed. "I'm afraid I got distracted..."

Xigbar was immediately awake, and looked around calmly. A cell? They were in a friggin' cell? He had to scoff inwardly. He tried to sit up slowly, ignoring the pain in his leg. He used his hands to push himself off and back against the wall so he was sitting next to Luxord. They had been on a mission to a new world, he remembered. Old-fashioned, looked like one of those classic Westerns he'd been watching through the times. Small cities with banks and taverns, prearies, even the clothes fit so perfectly it was almost too good. But the fun had stopped after their reconaissance, because they were soon attacked by something completely unexpected. This is where the genres kinda merged, Xigbar thought. They looked like normal Western-people, or cowboys, but their guns were shooting lazers – it was almost laughable. Xigbar must've spent too much time at the taverns, for he could have sworn that one of them even seemed to have had robotic parts. Like cyborgs. And that's about the last the he remembered.

"Lame excuse," Xigbar snapped softly, rubbing his head. He turned his head to glare at the Gambler, but his look softened. Luxord really did look distracted. His one knee was loosely drawn to his chest, and he was holding his head, running his fingers through his hair. Like he couldn't decide whether to rub his temples or rip out some locks. "What the hell could distract you so badly during a fight?" Xigbar continued, keeping his eye on the Gambler.

"I think your leg is broken," Luxord said, ignoring his question. After some time, he slowly got up and lazily walked over to a pile of rubble in the corner of the cell. Xigbar could see everything from common trash and metallic parts in the pile. Luxord started going through it, tipping over many things , until he finally found what seemed to be two flattened metal pipes about the same size but not quite.

"What are you doing?" Xigbar asked.

"I'll try to splint your leg, Xigbar," Luxord said quietly. He went back to Xigbar, kneeling down in front of him to access his bad leg. "Then we can let it heal properly when we get back."

"Why the hell didn't you just get us back to begin with?" Xigbar said, once again in a snapping tone.

"I tried!" Luxord hissed back, yanking Xigbar's boot off in one rough go. Xigbar let out a small cry, pounding his fist on the floor to vent the pain. Luxord seemed to calm down a bit. "This world might seem old. But their... _technology _is much more advanced than we first thought. Somehow, the portals will not work in here. We need to get out of here first." He rummaged through his pockets before he finally produched a roll of bandage from one of them.

Xigbar lifted an eyebrow. "Why do you have bandages?"

"Just to be sure," Luxord mumbled, not looking at him. He grabbed the two flattened pipes and handed them to Xigbar. "You'll need to help."

Xigbar eyed him for some time. Then he slowly reached over and helped holding the two pipes in place, one on each side of his leg. Luxord started applying the bandages tightly, from the ankle and up, making Xigbar wince and groan. He shifted between clenching his hands and making the fingers drum gently against his leg to distract himself.

"Now answer me," Xigbar said sternly. "What's bothering you?"

Just like last time, Luxord was quiet for a while before he finally sighed and glanced up at Xigbar slightly. "I have had this dream... as of lately," he started out.

"Just that again, huh?" Xigbar sighed, stopping his drumming fingers.

Luxord shook his head, his gaze now focused on his work with the bandages. "It's only a normal dream this time. But..." Luxord gulped slightly. "In the dream, I am human again. I have no idea how it happened, but I'm not wondering about that in the dream. It's just something that's happened. I go looking for Raquell since I can finally just be with her. I have no idea how I get there, or where I find her, but I do in the end. There are many people in those streets, and she's right in front of me. I only have to take a few steps to reach her, but then..."

"Then what?" Xigbar pushed.

"Another one reaches her before me. She seems happier with him as they walk away, so I simply... retreat. And the pain I can feel is horrible! It's something inside my chest just _breaking_. Like I'm losing my heart all over again." Luxord slowly trailed off, having paused with the bandages. He was still looking down at them, but his hands did not move.

"So what?" Xigbar finally said, a form of irritation in his voice. "That's all? A dream? A stupid _dream_'s got you distracted beyond concentration? Seriously, dude?" He was a bit surprised when Luxord shook his head.

"I went to see her a few days ago," he mumbled. "Just to be sure. Of course the dream wasn't true. She was so relieved to see me too..." His voice had become a loud whisper instead.

This time Xigbar didn't butt in. He was still silently glaring mildly at the Gambler. And after some time, Luxord continued splinting his leg, but this time his movements were sort of frantic and hurried.

"We had quite an interesting talk," Luxord said, his voice completely different. His hands made swift work of wrapping the bandages. "And there's a good chance that she might be... she may have been... there's a great possiblity that she's with..." He couldn't finish the sentences. It would make it too real. He wondered if Xigbar understood what he was trying to say.

Xigbar did. In fact, he probably understood it more clearly than Luxord, and he burst out laughing, knowing that it was mean and possibly cruel. "Oh my god," he choked out over his laughter. "Oh my fucking god! I can't believe it! You actually did_ that_!"

"Xigbar, stop it!" Luxord found himself yelling at him. He finished with the splint, his movements extremely rough, to get his small revenge on Xigbar.

"Ow!" Xigbar exclaimed as the pain Luxord provided him finally snapped him out of it. "Heh, sorry..." He rubbed the back of his head.

Luxord didn't say anything. He stood up and started pacing around in the cell instead.

"Hey, if that's what's gotten your panties in a twist, I can understand it," Xigbar explained. "Don't understand how you weren't careful about it, but yeah. But, seriously, I don't think there is anything. Just calm down."

"What do I do if there is?" Luxord snapped at him.

"Let me rephrase that," Xigbar said, "I'm _sure_ it's nothing."

Luxord sighed. "Alright... Now, let's get out of this god-forsaken place." He went over to Xigbar and, slowly and carefully, helped him stand. Xigbar was swearing and cursing all the time, until he was finally standing up, favoring his good leg. "Support on the wall for a while," Luxord said, going to the prison bars.

"So how are you going to get us out of here, genius?" Xigbar asked, curious to see Luxord's plan.

Once again, Luxord didn't answer. He put his hands on the bars, closing his eyes in deep concentration. After a while, Xigbar could see the metallic bars starting to _corrode _right in front of him. Perfect, metallic bars soon turned into brown and rusty ones instead, until Luxord – in a surprising display of strenght – just tore the barred door off its hinges. It gave a horrible screetching-noise, followed by the crash from with he simply threw it on the ground.

"Begginner's luck," Xigbar grumbled.

The Gambler went back to support Xigbar, throwing the Shooter's one arm across his own shoulders.

"I can walk on my own, you know," Xigbar said defensively.

"No you can't," Luxord deadpanned.

Slowly, they began the painfully slow process of exiting the cell. The moment they did, however, an obnoxiously loud alarm went off somewhere. Luxord didn't waste any time, and reached an arm out to open a portal.

"Let's get out of this stupid, wild, wild west," Xigbar grumbled before they entered the portal.

* * *

><p>The waves washed over the beach constantly. Luxord found it extremely soothing, and closed his eyes. He was nervous, he could sense that. He had been pacing around in the sand, shifting from foot to foot, trying to think about what he was going to say. He had just been outright anxious. Hell, Xigbar's "reassuring" words didn't help either. When was Raquell going to show up? Luxord looked from the horizon to the sand to the bouquet of flowers in his hands to the tip of his boots. He groaned. Why did he have to bring flowers?<p>

"There you are," a female voice said behind him, and Luxord literally whirled around to see the one he'd been waiting for. Raquell. She had a hand on her hip, eyeing him with an arched eyebrow.

"Indeed I am," Luxord managed to force out. He looked her in the eyes. She held his gaze. He didn't want to ask her, he wanted her to tell him when she wanted to. But the suspense was killing him. For some time, the only sound there was the sound of the waves in the background. He was going to stay calm. Stay calm...

Raquell opened her mouth to say something, but Luxord beat her to it.

"Well?" He pressed, already regretting it. He could see slight annoyance in her chocolate-brown eyes.

She stepped over to him and put a hand on his chest to calm him. The other one went to his cheek. "There's nothing," she said with a soft smile. A weirdly _off_ smile.

Luxord sighed, feeling his knees go weaker until he was suddenly sitting in the sand. He was having a strange sensation in his chest. He had to rub his face. He felt Raquell sitting down next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Are you alright, Luxord?" She asked, gently stroking his arm.

"I don't know, love..." He simply mumbled. He raised his head to look out at the horizon. She did the same.

"You're relieved?" She asked. "Or... disappointed?"

He rested his head against hers. "I... I genuinely don't know," he managed to say. He felt her hand on his cheek once again, letting her turn his gaze to hers. Just like the last time they saw each other. That smile on her face just before. Was it a sad smile, or..? Maybe she didn't know either. She kissed his cheek.

"Can you answer any question? Why in the world did you bring flowers?" She finally asked with a soft giggle.

Finally something he could answer, he thought. "For you," he simply said, holding them up for her to accept. She did so, and they both smiled. "I don't know why. But they're still for you."

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, gotcha. I have no idea why, but anxious and nervous Luxord (in this case) is too overly cute XD Now what were they up to? ._.<strong>


	32. Progress

_In all honesty, Xigbar hadn't expected anything like this. He knew that pranks could go to far, but this was just ridiculous. And sure, glueing Luxord's furniture to the ceiling with a little help from his space-powers had been extremely funny, especially when the very tired Gambler of Fate came home to find his bed impossible to reach._

"_I might just murder you one of these days," Luxord had said, glaring daggers at him. "How am I supposed to sleep?"_

_Xigbar had simply leaned on an invisible wall, smirking. "Well, as I see it you've got three choices," he had said. "You can sleep on the floor. Not the most comfy place if you ask me, buddy. You can sleep in the Grey Area. Once again, not too comfy. Lastly, you could ask your good old friend Xigbar for help." He had put a hand on his shoulder._

_Luxord had shrugged his hand off. "I'll figure out something," he had said, defiance clear in his voice. And with that, Xigbar had gone back to his room, waiting for Luxord to finally give in and ask him for help._

_And now it was Xigbar who needed help..._

"No," Vexen said simply, not even looking at him.

"Oh, come on!" Xigbar yelled, wanting to wave his arm around. He couldn't, however, thanks to the little bundle in his arms.

Vexen spun the chair he was sitting in around. "Xigbar, how many times - " He stopped mid- sentence when he noticed the bundle in the Freeshooter's arm. What caught his attention the most was the small whining sounds that came from it, not to mention the fact that it was apparently an infant. "_What_ is that?"

"I thought you were smart, Vexen," Xigbar grumbled. "It's obviously a baby."

"I know that!" Vexen snapped. "Why, pray tell, do you have a baby? In my laboratory. Not to mention in the castle..."

"... It's Luxord," Xigbar grumbled.

Vexen blinked. "Pardon? It's what?"

"It's Luxord," Xigbar repeated, walking over to Vexen with the child still resting on his arms. "At least I think it is."

Vexen stood up and gave Xigbar the slightest of glares, but also a look of confusion, and looked down at the child. It looked to be about six months old, sporting thin, unruly and incredibly blond hair. It looked up at Vexen with the same blue eyes that belonged to Luxord, only there was more innocence in them.

"I just found him like this in his room," Xigbar explained. He didn't waste anytime and quickly placed the infant Luxord in the arms of Vexen instead. His movements reminded Vexen of someone who was trying to scrape dirt off his shoes.

"It does resemble him," Vexen reasoned. He shifted the child a bit, making sure he was comfortable. Luxord looked up at him with curiosity before letting out a few displeased sounds. "How did this happen?"

"Dunno," Xigbar shrugged. "I think that he's been trying to mess with the spell I put on his room... Maybe it backfired?"

Vexen nodded, and Xigbar wondered why Vexen showed no sign of being uncomfortable around that baby. The scientist had sat down again, waving a finger in front of Luxord's face. He was trying to see if the child was being responsive. The big blue eyes followed the finger's every movement until Luxord finally reached up and grabbed it weakly with a tiny hand. He let out a victorious squeal.

"Ah, now that is a good boy," Vexen mumbled. He looked up at Xigbar. "You're in trouble, you know. But Im sure Zexion can help you once in a while."

"What? No," Xigbar exclaimed. "He's all yours, man."

Vexen let out a creepy, high-pitched laugh. "No," he said, a smirk on his face. "You brought this upon yourself. It's only fair that you look after him."

"I'm not looking after a baby, Vexen," Xigbar said lowly, folding his arms. "Besides, Xemnas doesn't want any babies in the Organization! He'd just send him away!"

"Oh, I'm sure this is only temporary," Vexen said simply. He stood up and walked over to Xigbar, who immediately took the same amount of steps back. "And you could learn from this."

"Whoa! I said I'm not doing it!" Xigbar said, bringing up his hands in defence. "Where's he even gonna stay?"

"Well, either in his own room or your room, I suppose," Vexen said, finally managing to hand over Luxord to Xigbar, who glared slightly down at the baby. "If you need a bed for him, I think I might have an incubator somewhere..."

"... Why do you have an incubator?" Xigbar asked, trying his best to hold on to the kid. Luxord let out a small whimper, probably sensing that Xigbar wanted nothing to do with him.

"Do you care?"

"Not really, no."

"Splendid," Vexen said. "Now, since I'd rather not have a dead child on my conscience, you can ask for help if needed. But only if you need it."

"I need help now!" Xigbar tried.

* * *

><p>Xigbar sighed, glaring slightly at Luxord, who was tumbling around on his bed. Man, how was he going to take care of a kid? As of right now, it was still only wrapped the best he could in a blanket, which were almost sliding off with Luxord's movements.<p>

"Okay, calm down," Xigbar mumbled, walking over to the bed. Letting the kid roll over the edge of the bed probably wasn't the best idea. "Man, I need to find you some clothes." He covered the child up with the blanket the best he could.

There was a knock on the door, and Zexion stepped into his room with a box in his arms.

"Need some help with that, shorty?" Xigbar asked.

Zexion sent him a glare as he put the box down on the bed next to Luxord. "So it really is true," he said, looking down at the child. Luxord stared back, tipping his head to the side slightly. "You really do manage to create the strangest of situations." He proceeded to rummage around in the box, producing diapers, small body suits.

Xigbar lifted an eyebrow. "Where did you get all that?"

Zexion paused, looking at Luxord. The kid rolled on his stomach, crawling over to mess what all the new things Zexion had presented him with. "There are plenty of shops in plenty of worlds," he said simply, letting Luxord have his fun with the items.

"You gonna dress him up?" Xigbar said, folding his arms.

Zexion nodded. "I don't suppose you're going to in the near future..."

"Great," Xigbar sighed, going for the door. "Let me know when he's Luxord again - "

"Hold on," Zexion said, turning to look at him. "He's still your responsibility, I am merely helping you with the basics."

"Yeah, you just keep doing that," Xigbar said, opening the door. "I'll be at a bar."

"If I didn't know better," Zexion said slowly, "I'd say you were scared."

Xigbar stopped dead in his tracks and whirled around. He practically stomped over to Zexion, glaring down at the shorter Nobody, who was now holding the newly dressed and diapered Luxord. "What did you just say?" He hissed.

"Scared, Xigbar," Zexion said, coldly meeting his gaze. He knew Xigbar wasn't going to pummel him – at least not while he had a child in his arms. "I called you scared."

There was a tense silence until Xigbar finally moved and took the baby out of Zexion's hands. Luxord gave a small, surprised wail. "I already took care of a brat once," Xigbar grumbled, sending Zexion a look. "I can totally do it again."

Zexion found himself scowling back at the Freeshooter. "Good. I'll be off then. There are more clothes and other necessities in the box." He portaled away before Xigbar could say anymore.

Xigbar looked at the spot where Zexion had just been, realization dawning on him. He looked down at Luxord, who was looking up at him, before holding him at arm's length, examining the infant Nobody.

"He just fooled me, didn't he?" He asked, frowning at the baby. Luxord gave him a confused look, trying to stuff his own hand in his mouth. "Well at least you've got clothes now. How do you feel about sleeping in a sock drawer?"

* * *

><p>Oh god, the kid wouldn't stop crying! He kept whining, wailing, squealing and sobbing. And no amount of dismissal nor comfort could make him stop, it seemed. Xigbar rolled his eye for the umpteenth time, trying to ignore it. At some point he even considered smothering himself with his own pillow.<p>

"Fine..!" He finally got up and went to the drawer that had become a make-shift bed. Of course the kid didn't have to sleep in socks. He'd removed those, and put in a big, soft pillow to work as a mattress, and of course some blankets to work as... well, blankets.

"What's wrong, buddy? Need a drink?" He said, hesitantly stroking the child's soft cheek with a finger. Luxord seemed to calm down at the contact. He looked up at Xigbar, and grabbed his finger, desperate for more contact. He whimpered again, and kept whimpering until Xigbar finally sighed and picked him up, holding him against his chest.

Luxord finally seemed to calm even more down. He snuggled against Xigbar, making the Freeshooter feel incredibly awkward. Xigbar looked down at him, wondering if contact really was what he needed after all. That couldn't just be it – could it?

Luxord was looking up at him, still sort of pressing his one ear to Xigbar's chest. There were still small whining noises coming from him, but they were quieter than it had been earlier. Man, Xigbar was hungry. When was the last time- oh!

"Ah, you're hungry, aren't you, kiddo?" He said, looking down at Luxord. He went over to the box, now situated on his table, blindly going through it as he tried to hold on to Luxord with one hand in the process. His hand finally closed around a cold, small glass jar. Oh no. He sighed. "I guess this means I gotta feed you too?"

He sat Luxord down on the bed, going through the box once only to find a small plastic spoon. Luxord just blinked, looking up at him yet. Then his eyes suddenly welled with tears, and he started wailing again.

"Just hold on," Xigbar said tiredly. He put the small jar and spoon on the bed next to him, picking Luxord up once again to silence him, however, this time the child kept shedding small tears, sniffling and complaining. "C'mon... stop..." Xigbar said, trying to hold him against his chest again, even rocking him slightly.

It only seemed to work for the first few seconds, and Xigbar once again found himself holding Luxord at arm's length. "God dammit, Luxord, you're whining all the time..!" He hissed lowly.

And Luxord stopped crying just like that.

Xigbar started at him, before sitting down on the edge of the bed with Luxord resting on his arms again. He sighed. "You always gotta prove me wrong, dont you?" He watched as Luxord finally settled down, almost leering up at the Freeshooter.

"Just too bad that it's you who gotta eat this crap and not me," Xigbar reasoned, grinning down at the baby.

* * *

><p>"Lux, how many times do I gotta say this?" Xigbar groaned from his bed, hiding his head under his pillow. "I'm trying to sleep – do the same."<p>

It wasn't really that late, but Xigbar was exhausted from having to take care of Luxord for a whole day. He had fed him, sort of entertained him, then put him to bed. Well, put him to _drawer_, was perhaps the right term. But apparently, Luxord wasn't tired at all, even though he'd seemed grumpy most of the evening. This time, however, he wasn't complaing as much as he was just being... awake. And awake, in Luxord's definition, apparently meant making small noises, shifting around and kicking off his blanket. Not crying, just having his own little fun.

Once again, Xigbar finally gave up. He didn't bother with climbing out of bed, and merely teleported over next to the door to switch on the lights. He practically stomped over to the drawers and glared down at Luxord, who looked overjoyed to see him again, letting out a happy squeal. What a little troll. He picked him up, still glaring slightly at him.

"Why the hell won't you sleep?" He said, once again pressing Luxord against himself. He'd figured out that it made Luxord relax the most. He didn't know why. But this time, Luxord didn't calm completely down. He was quieter, sure, but he still seemed anxious somehow. His blue eyes stared up at Xigbar, almost pleadingly, and Xigbar could not figure out what else to do than just sit down on his bed again, still holding him. That's when the proverbial lightbulb above his head suddenly flickered on. Luxord was a baby now, he wasn't just going to fall asleep like that. Xigbar rolled his eye again, looking down at Luxord. The kid already looked much more sleepy.

It was many hours later that Xigbar woke up in his bed, having completely forgotten about the other day's escapades. The lights were out, and he remembered having turned them off before he finally fell asleep – or before he finally made Luxord fall asleep.

Luxord?

Crap, no chance it was just a horrible dream right? He cracked open his one eye to check, feeling slight annoyance as the chubby, little face of baby Luxord came into view right in front of his own face. The child was sleeping on its stomach, breathing silently. Xigbar had made sure to have Luxord lie between himself and the wall the bed was stationed against, so he wouldn't fall down and crack his skull or something. That wouldn't be a pretty sight. He had to give himself credit for at least thinking that far after a half hour of tiredly walking around the room, rocking the kid to sleep last night.

"Dammit," Xigbar mumbled quietly, making sure that Luxord was covered by at least a corner of his comforter. "How am I gonna change you back?"

* * *

><p>"You let a child.. hold your gun..?" Vexen asked dryly.<p>

"Yep."

"You let a six months old baby... play with a weapon..."

"Yep."

"Aha," Vexen said, staring at him for a few seconds. "I'm still not taking him off your hands."

"Oh come on!" Xigbar said, skillfully balancing Luxord on his one arm while he waved the other one around. "I totally put the kid in danger!"

"I believe you're just trying to convince me take care of him instead of teaching you a lesson," Vexen chuckled. "It doesn't work."

Xigbar sighed. True enough, he hadn't really let Luxord play with a fully loaded weapon. He had just been bored at some point, summoning and unsummoning his one Sharpshooter. It caught Luxord's interest, and Xigbar had held the gun while he allowed Luxord to crawl over and put his small hands all over it. Of course he had made sure to unload it and all that. He wasn't a complete idiot, for heaven's sake. But hey, what Vexen didn't know might've given Xigbar an advantage.

"Fine!" He exclaimed, and Luxord let out an at least just as displeased sound, trying to immitate Xigbar. "Come on, Lux, this time we're gonna experiment with Heartless!" He said loud enough for Vexen to hear.

Of course he wasn't going to do that, he just wanted to make the guy nervous. He walked away, taking Luxord under one arm. It might have looked rough, but Luxord let out a cheerful laugh and happy cooing, making Vexen stare at at Xigbar's retreating back. The last thing he managed to see before the Freeshooter turned around a corner, was Xigbar reaching down to hold the child by the back of the collar of his body suit. Which made Luxord laugh more.

* * *

><p>"Sorry, Saïx-buddy, can't really do any missions!" Xigbar said, smirking at Saïx. The Luna Divinar was standing in his doorway, staring at the baby tumbling around on the floor. "Kinda got other things to deal with."<p>

"Number II," Saïx started out slowly. "If you don't manage to turn Number X back to normal before we're on the fourth day, I am personally transfering all his missions to you. On top of your own missions. I don't care how you do it, just do it. As for your current missions..."

"I'm kinda babysitting at the moment," Xigbar retorted. "How am I supposed to do missions?"

"There are plenty of other member to take care of this... child.. while you're away, Number II," Saïx said dryly, glancing down at Luxord who was sitting at his feet by now. He wasn't sending Luxord a distasteful look. More like a shielded look.

"Great idea," Xigbar said. "Do _you_ wanna do it?"

"If necessary, yes," Saïx said before stepping back and leaving.

Xigbar looked down at Luxord. "Don't worry, buddy," he said, "I'm not gonna let that guy take care of you. Some people are just bad with babies, got that?"

Luxord sent him a weird look.

"Time for _you_ to go to sleep," Xigbar said. "Hopefully, you're you in the morning."

* * *

><p>"Luxord?"<p>

"Yes, Xigbar..?"

"Get out of my bed," Xigbar grumbled into his pillow.

"No..."

"Come on," Xigbar continued. "It's my bed." He didn't get to complain anymore, because a foot had quickly connected with his back and promptly pushed him out of the bed, making him crash down on the cold floor.

"I'll leave your room when you fix mine," Luxord said, turning around and wrapping himself in the comforter.

Xigbar quickly rose to his feet, anger rising. "Wrong move, dude! I'm gonna get you out of that bed!"

"I'm not really properly dressed."

Xigbar let out a disgusted sound, clutching his head because of the mental images. "Did _not_ need to know that..!"

"Too bad..." Luxord yawned.

"I think I liked you better as a baby," Xigbar said, letting out a big yawn too. He went over to the sock drawer where the blanket he'd provided still lay, and wrapped it around himself. "A small, non-talking baby, that got me off work. Move over, gimme some space."

* * *

><p><strong>Because last chapter's baby-ness was not enough for me~~~ Xigbar's a complete idiot with babies, sue me! The fluff! THE FLUFF!<strong>


	33. 4:29 PM

Terribly sorry. I wasn't really listening. It was incredibly rude, I know, please bear with me. However, Xemnas did have a nasty habit of talking too much sometimes. And, sadly, this was one of those times. I shifted a bit in my seat, looking around in Where Nothing Gathers. My eyes first went to Xigbar, who looked at least as bored as I felt. Xigbar, however, did not care if it was visible on him or not. He slumped in his seat, resting his head in the palm of his hand. He was probably even rolling his one good eye too. I smiled inwardly. Vexen sure looked like he was struggling to listen while his mind wanted to be elsewhere, really. I let out a gentle breath through my nose, reaching up to correct a stray lock of blond hair. People hardly noticed. Most of the other members of Organization XIII were stone-faced, but I could feel a certain _something_ in the air. It was charged with something tense and vivid, and I glanced over at Larxene. Perhaps her powers were charging the air around us without her knowledge – maybe she was tensing up. But she looked at least as uninvolved as Xigbar did.

Something felt strange, and it was like I was the only one who seemed to notice. I looked around for any sort of clue. Perhaps I was getting dizzy, because the world suddenly seemed to ripple and twist, and still no one seemed to notice but me. How could they anyway, because they had all suddenly just stopped moving mid-action. My eyes widened in surprise. No sound, no movement. Not even the hollow sound of the wind howling through empty hallways. Ah, so someone was actually messing with my dear time, and it wasn't yours truly. Or...

"Of course," I mumbled, making the only sound in the world. "I remember now. So it is time." I chuckled.

I could feel something that might have resembled a soundless calling. A hunch, if you will. Reality seemed to shift right at the center of the large room, just above the floor. Thin air was bending and moving, like watching images being distorted by heat. Ah, so it had appeared there. Pushing out of my seat, I gently descended to the floor, almost floating. It was a strange feeling. It must have been the time that was halted, which was making my fall slow down, I wondered. Yet I knew it with confidence before I had even left my seat. The next sound was the sound of my boots gently touching down on concrete floor, giving a soft click. Few clicks followed as I without a word strode to this.. this portal. I wonder if other people could even see it, had time not stopped. I reached a hand out, trying to touch what my mind could not grasp. I could almost feel a person mirroring my movements on the other side. I smiled. Someone was waiting, and I shouldn't make them wait any longer.

I stuck a hand in without thinking – sometimes, overthinking things could just ruin adventures, though I knew this wouldn't exactly be a jolly holiday. Sure enough, what I expected to happen actually happened. At least according to memory. Something, or someone weakly grabbed my wrist, and I did the same to them, accepting them. And so I was pulled through.

* * *

><p>The first thought that struck was how funny it was. I caught myself. I had literally caught myself. The one who had grabbed my wrist had collapsed at my arrival before I could even get a good look at him. So I caught him first. I caught <em>me<em>. I remember being in his place – being confused and rather frightened. I immediately put him in our armchair, knowing that he needed to regain some energy before we continued. It was so strange. Being in this role now, when I had been in his role a long time ago.

Luxord looked finally gained enough strength to look at me with wide eyes. Eyes wide with wonder and disbelief. I could tell – even remember – how the the breath seemed to get caught halfway through his throat, partly a gasp for air and partly a gasp of surprise.

"You called me here," I said softly, stepping away. "Tell me why." I already knew, though.

Luxord's breathing had calmed down, and he was able to sit up straight again. I clasped my hands behind my back, waiting. Luxord rubbed his temple, thinking. I could almost see the gears in his head turning, just like the mechanics of a clockwork.

Finally he sighed and looked up again, deciding just to take the leap. "Does it ever stop..?" He asked quietly. He knew he wouldn't have to explain what he was talking about.

The dreams, the visions, the.. nightmares. The sickness he felt by it, and how the weight on his shoulders only seemed to become heavier and heavier. Nausea. Restless nights and days, endless paranoia and exhaustion.

I sighed. "It will fade soon," I explained. "And you will grow accustomed to it as time goes by. But it never quite stops." I could see Luxord grit his teeth discreetly in irritation.

"Why?" He demanded.

"... It's a part of you now," was all I could say. I looked around in the room. It looked exactly the same as mine, but a few clocks were still missing. For now.

"A part of me?" Luxord hissed. "Who is to decide what is part of me and what is not? I thought _I_ was."

I frowned. He was tired and frantic, I could tell. "It takes time," I found myself saying. "I know you cannot see that now. I know that it only seems to bring you utter despair, and you don't understand what you could have done to deserve it. It feels like someone have cursed you. You want it all to stop, even if it means taking your own life, correct?"

Luxord didn't say anything. I continued.

"Please listen to what I have to say. It's still a mystery to me whether this is a burden presenting itself as a gift, or a gift presenting itself in the form of a burden – but it's for you to bear. For us. You'll grow to realize that, and you'll grow with the task. Your shoulders become more stubborn your back will grow stronger, your legs will not give into the weight, and your mind becomes clearer. The fog will soon thin, but it'll never disappear fully. Neither will you, if you only embraced this like you would with pain. Where you see an abyss, fate will serve as a bridge. I know you can sense it in there..." I tapped my index finger upon his chest.

"But why me...? Why us..?" Luxord finally asked. He got up from his seat, looking like he wanted to pace around in the room. "The things I see-"

"Are all part of our lives," I interrupted. Sorry about that. "Do believe me, I hate my own explanation at least as much as you do. Oh yes, I remember looking for any answer, one that could be better than this. But there is practically nothing beyond that. You must learn to be at peace with it. Only then will it make sense."

After a great amount of time had passed, Luxord sighed and nodded. I noticed how his shoulders sagged ever so slightly, like he was suddenly a kicked puppy. "I understand," he breathed out. "I am sorry to have done this, but I needed answers."

"I know," I said with a soft smile. Oh, how I knew. After a while, silence fell over the room again. I clapped my hands together, breaking the silence. "Well then! I think a good cup of tea is in order, do you not? I'll go fetch it, then."

Luxord looked at me in surprise. At this time, he hadn't been able to eat much, I remember that.

I looked back at him. "Oh, don't worry. If you just stay here and rest, I'll go get it. In fact, I'll have Xigbar bring it. It would be absolutely horrifying if any other member of this Organization saw us both, wouldn't you think so?"

"Of course," Luxord said and sat down again.

I went over to him and offered him my hand. He reached up and pressed it firmly. "Time keeps moving forward, no matter how much you try to halt it," I said. "Remember that."

I stepped out into the hallway and started towards the kitchens. Soon, I happened to run into Xigbar.

"Hey," he greeted. "You sure look better than you did this morning, dude!"

"Better?" I said, chuckling slightly. "Oh, much better, thank you." I walked on, allowing him to walk up next to me and follow.

"What're you up to?" Xigbar asked. It felt weird to run into Xigbar during this time. To actually see a story from two different sides.

"I was merely on my way to the kitchen to make myself a nice cup of tea," I explained. "Or two."

"Ah-huh," he breathed out. "Hey, did you notice how much Axel and Demyx are kinda sneaking around?"

I smiled. "Oh, I'm sure they're merely planning to play a joke on you, later tonight around dinner-time, that involves your room on fire, and Demyx refusing to kill the fire unless you show what's under your eye-patch. Something like that." Alright perhaps that. "I'd be careful if I were you."

Xigbar blinked a few times. "What?"

"Nothing," I shrugged, stepping into the kitchen. Xigbar followed yet. He also helped himself to a bag of chips as I waited for the water to boil. When it was finally hot enough, I made three cups of tea instead of just two.

"So Lux," Xigbar said after some time of silence. I could tell that he had been watching me. "You sure you're feeling alright?"

"Perhaps not quite yet," I said, turning to face him. I placed two of the cups in front of him in the table. "Could you please take these to my room? I'll be there in a moment, if not before you get there. Feel free to stay."

Xigbar frowned. "Since you said please," he grinned. He clapped the back of my shoulder, but I could feel his muscles suddenly tense up at the contact. Like a shock had gone through him the moment he touched me. I could see that he felt the exact same way, because he withdrew his hand with a somewhat blank face, frowning at it as discreetly as possible. "See you in a moment," he said in an off manner, grabbing the two cups and teleporting away.

I smiled slightly, taking the third cup. Xigbar was going to get a surprise, and Luxord was going to have some difficulty explaining it all. But it was in the past. I chuckled and closed my eyes.

I opened them again, finding myself back in my throne in Where Nothing Gathers, the warm cup still in my hands. Incredibly enough, Xemnas was still talking! I took a sip from the tea, ejoying the warmth and taste. Xigbar finally shifted a bit in his bored position, looking around the room. I could see how his gaze passed me, before he immediately looked back again in slight confusion. He was quite possible wondering when I had the chance to grab a nice cuppa.

Long time ago, I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! This was fun to write, I tell ya! Some of the spirit's back thanks to the holiday break, but that wont last long, probably. Thank you all for reviewing this.. this..!<strong>


	34. Memory

" I found her wandering about in that castle," Marluxia said calmly, his hand still on the girl's shoulder. She was wearing a white summer-dress and white sandals. Her hair was blond and her eyes were blue. She looked rather timid, Luxord thought. "Around in Castle Oblivion."

Marluxia stood in the exact center of Where Nothing Gathers, presenting what he had found – this little girl. He had merely appeared out of a portal in the middle of the meeting, showing this nervous creature. If what he had said was true, then she was quite possibly a Nobody. A rather small one at that. A girl.

"Another human Nobody," Xemnas drawled silently from his throne, yet everyone on the room heard him. There was a moment's silence as they all waited for him to speak again. Luxord removed his hood unconsciously, trying to look less menacing. The girl looked up at the Gambler, because she spotted movement, but looked down again. Xemnas spoke again. "I bid you welcome to our castle. What, pray, is your name?"

"I'm..." She started out, but lost her voice.

"She says," Marluxia continued for her, "that her name is Naminé." He removed his hand from her shoulder, waiting for Xemnas to continue.

"Two new human Nobodies in a week?" Xigbar hissed, sagging in his seat. He grinned over at the currently empty thirteenth throne in the room. Roxas, if that was his name, was still resting in his confused blur. "They sure are spawning like rabbits now."

"Welcome, Naminé," Xemnas finally said. "We will get you sorted momentarily. Find her a room, Number XI."

Marluxia bowed his head, hiding a slight smirk as he did so. He turned and opened a portal, gesturing for the girl, Naminé, to stop in. Luxord lifted an eyebrow. Apparently the darkness didn't seem to touch her, even though she wasn't wearing the coat yet. Interesting.

Xemnas said nothing, and simply went on with the meeting.

* * *

><p>Xigbar was messing around on the floor, trying to gather all the bottles lying around. There was a horrible sound every time he accidentally knocked over the ones he had already gathered and placed neatly. Luxord hushed him, chuckling from the doorway.<p>

"You're going to wake up the ones who are asleep," he stage-whispered before chuckling again.

"I know, I know, shut the hell up," Xigbar hissed, sitting on the edge of his bed. The two of them had been drinking quite a lot that evening. More than necessary, at least. They had somehow managed to get their behinds from that bar in the Dark City and back to Xigbar's room where they were planning to drink even more. "Grab that bottle in the closet, will ya?"

"Alright," Luxord said, staggering over to Xigbar's closet after having closed the door behind him as silently as possible. He opened the closet, looking for said bottle, but found nothing but several Organization-coats hanging in there. He was just about to close it again – and open the other door – until his eyes caught something else in there. "What's that?"

"What's what?" Xigbar said,having been looking out the window.

"This," Luxord said, pulling out what seemed to be some sort of grey jacket. It weighed heavily in his hand, and it looked like some sort of dress-uniform.

Xigbar snorted and got up from his position on the bed. "What, that old thing? Nothing huge, really." He took the jacket from Luxord, trying to unbutton it clumpsily. "Just an old uniform, is all..." He put it on loosely over his black coat, making a gesture that seemed to say 'see, it still fits'.

"An old Organization uniform?" Luxord asked in a slurred voice, opening the other closet door while still keeping his eyes on Xigbar.

"Yeah right, Lux!" Xigbar snorted. "The Organization used to wear grey Royal Guard uniforms. Sure they did!" Needless to say that his voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Royal Guard uniform?" Luxord repeated, having successfully retrieved the bottle he'd been looking for in the closet. Xigbar took the bottle from his hands, opening it with his mouth. He took a healthy swig from it, ignoring Luxord's confusion for some time.

"Yeah," he said quietly, like he was reminded of something. "Shoot, Lux, forget I ever said that, okay? Let's just drink the rest of our brains out for tonight." He handed the bottle to Luxord before he shrugged out of the grey jacket, placing it back in the closet again.

* * *

><p>"I work in memories of the Keyblade Wielder... and those around him..." She said, fidgeting with her fingers nervously. "I can manipulate them... take them away... and give new ones..."<p>

Luxord smiled, not getting up from his chair. "Why do you seem ashamed of that?"

"Because... " Naminé started. "I never asked for this power. I... They make me a witch."

"Excuse me? Of course they don't," Luxord said in surprise. "It's merely a matter of how you use your powers, Naminé. Did someone tell you that you're a witch?"

She nodded before hanging her head slightly.

"Heavens," Luxord sighed. " If people always tried to fit the belief of idiots, everyone would be complete and utter dunderheads. Do you think that you're a witch... Naminé?"

She shook her head after hesitating slightly.

"Well, there you go," Luxord sai d matter-of-factly. "Besides, witches aren't always bad. Even if you were one, it wouldn't necessarily have to be a horrible thing."

Naminé looked up at Luxord in surprise. "It doesn't?"

"Heavens no," Luxord waved his hand dismissively. "Today's stories seem to be so misleading, creating a tenacious, unbreakable line between good and evil. They forget to mention the grey shades between pure white and dark black."

She let out a small laugh, finally showing a smile to match. That was until Saïx marched into the Grey Area where they were currently sitting.

"There you are," he said in that dull voice of his. "Naminé, I need to talk to you. Please follow me."

* * *

><p>Oh no, it was happening again.<p>

Luxord held his hand up in front of him, trying to focus on it with all his might. His eyes, however, only showed a blurred image of it instead. He blinked several times, hoping it would help. Nothing. He didn't know why this was happening, but his eyes would sometimes to that. At first he thought it was due to exhaustion, then because he was drunk and lastly because he was dreaming. But he was wide awake whenever it happened.

Finally, his focus seemed to return. He could now look around in his room and see everything clearly. Maybe it was his initial thought – that he was exhausted. He did feel rather tired, not that he usually wasn't, and these spells were usually accompanied by a headache similar to the ones appearing when he had his... visions. Luxord got up from his armchair, finally deciding to do something about the current problem of his. He opened a portal, stepped in and stepped out in Vexen's laboratory.

"Vexen," he called, seeing how the Chilly Academic's prefered working space was currently void of any other Nobody than the Gambler himself. He called again, a bit louder. "... I need your help." He added reluctantly.

Nothing. Apparently, Vexen was not to be found in the lab. Luxord, however, didn't doubt that Number IV would be returning quite soon. He stepped closer to Vexen's desk, which was nearly covered in research papers and journals as usual. It was funny how a person, who was supposed to be neat and tidy like Vexen, could still be this messy.

"As long as he can control his own chaos..." Luxord mumbled to himself shrugging. He blinked slightly as he noticed something under some of the papers. Out of curiosity, he removed the papers only to find what looked like a brown book. But it wasn't a regular, boring book of Vexen's interests. No there was no title, no author. Opening it, Luxord discovered that it was an album of photographs. His eyes widened, and he automatically went back and forward through the many pages with two pictures on each side.

A silver-haired, little boy was sitting on a bench next to some very colorful flowerbeds. He was wearing what seemed to be a white coat. He was so small that his feet weren't touching the ground, and he had an ice-cream in his hand.

Luxord changed the page. He instantly recognized Xaldin and Lexaeus wearing those grey uniforms. They both stood in front of a tremendously huge door, seeming to discuss something important, whilst Xaldin glared slightly at the photographer.

Luxord changed flipped to another page, and didn't see a face, but a hand holding a gun similar to Xigbar's. The gun was aimed directly at the camera, and this picture seemed to have been taken in quite a hurry. The Gambler of Fate didn't notice it yet, but he had lifted the album off of the table, practically burying his nose in it, until he heard a strange sound like ice cracking. He immediately looked up, seeing ice spreading on the floor and big icicles starting to rise from it. And it was headed towards him. Luxord dropped the book in the floor, scrambling back and away from the icy assault until his back collided with the nearest shelf. The icicles stopped just in front of his face, making Luxord press himself harder against the shelf.

Silence fell over the lab, until Luxord heard the familiar sound of booted feet coming closer. Vexen stepped around the corner quietly, not even glancing in Luxord's general direction. The Gambler stared after him, still not able to move because of the pointy icicles keeping him pressed against the wall. Luxord looked down and saw that a few had gone through his sleeves. Vexen stepped over to the album, picking it up without a word.

Luxord frowned. "Vexen... I'm sorry," he stammered. "I didn't mean to snoop around."

Vexen placed the album in one of the desk drawers before finally turning to look at Luxord. "What did you come here for, Number X?" The icicles vanished, releasing the Gambler. Luxord dared stepping closer to Vexen before he started to explain his purpose down there.

* * *

><p>"You said something about stories a few days ago," Naminé said all of a sudden.<p>

Luxord, who was sitting in his armchair, looked up from his H.G. Wells book and over at Naminé in his doorway. She was hiding slightly behind the door, having not been invited in yet.

"Hmm," Luxord said, rubbing his bearded chin. "So I did. Please come in, don't just stand there."

Naminé stepped into his room, looking around at all the clocks in awe. In the meantime, Luxord read on in the book, waiting for Naminé to present her case.

"Could you..." Naminé started out nervously. "Could you tell me one? You could even read out loud from that one."

Luxord read on to the next full stop before finally closing the book and looking over at the girl. Him, telling a story? Now that was an odd request. "I believe," Luxord started slowly, "that this one is a bit too.. paradoxical for you. I don't think I know many stories suited for your taste, I'm afraid."

"You can always try," she said. Only now did Luxord notice that she was holding a sketching book and a pack of pencils. "I could even try to draw it."

Luxord eyed her. He sighed after some time. "Very well. Sit down then," he said, waiting until she'd sat down on the edge of his bed. "It will, however, be a short one, seeing as you need to go to bed. And so do I, at some point." Though he didn't plan on it.

Naminé nodded, having already opened her sketchbook.

"A long time ago," Luxord started out, "there was this strange creature. He worked in the shadows, people did say. Everytime people tried to describe him, he would be wearing a black cloak, and a cold air was following him. At least that's what they all said. He was called Death, and was the one who ultimately led people to the afterlife."

"Death?" Naminé said, looking up.

"Yes, Naminé. Death," Luxord said. "Now, as you can imagine, people weren't particularly happy about Death. He scared them endlessly, even when he was merely minding his own business. However, he never did hurt anyone without reason. But everywhere he went, people hid or ran away. I can imagine that it would get quite lonesome, would it not? One day, Death came across another creature – but this one was but a girl child. He took her under his wing, for she didn't run or hide like everyone else. She did not judge, nor did she fear him. Death named his new daughter Fate."

Naminé nodded still drawing intensely. After some time, Luxord went on.

"Fate grew up by his side, keeping her beauty. And even though she was Death's family, people did not tend to fear her in the same fashion as they feared him. For them, Fate brought with her good things too. With Fate, new surprises always awaited. However, Fate was still loyal to her father, even though more people loved her more than Death. You see, Naminé, whenever Fate would take someone's hand, her other hand was already and always holding Death's hand as well. Death may have been the one to lead you to the afterlife, but Fate was the one who would lead you to Death."

"That's terrible!" Naminé gasped, pausing in her drawings.

"Not quite," Luxord said. "It sounds cruel, but they weren't. Especially not with the story's end." He shifted into a more comfortable position.

"You see," he started, "Fate and Death worked together for many years, leading only the necessary amount of people to the afterlife. One day, Fate had a son. The son grew into a young man, who also started to have doubts about his mother's and grandfather's actions. Wanting to act as a shield against them, he decided to be the one to tell his mother when she was supposed to reach out for the people. Fate and Death agreed. The son's name was Time, and he is the one standing between you and Fate, and then Death. To this day, Time is still there, and so is Fate and Death. Time will lead you to your fate, and your fate will lead you to your death sooner or later. It's such a long time, though. Don't worry. And that concludes my story, Naminé."

Naminé looked up at him. "Thank you," she said. Luxord could only get a small glimpse of her drawings. He could see the hooded being that had to be Death. Next to Death stood a more feminine form – it had to be Fate. However, he couldn't see more of the drawing.

"Off to bed you go," Luxord said, making to open his door.

* * *

><p>The music was loud and festive at the local inn. The entire tavern was filled with many people, sitting at tables or dancing around. Demyx kept his place in the corner with the other musicians, playing away on his violin. He kept the song wild, exciting and happy, and the others followed suit. People who rarely came to the inn had arrived that evening to listen and enjoy the wonderful tones from this young, talented musician.<p>

"I could pay ye quite well, if you'd let that lad play here for some nights," a rugged voice said at the bar.

"Well, that's not my decision," Luxord said matter-of-factly. "The boy _can_ think of his own, and I am not his guardian. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you asked, though." He tapped the bar counter, signalling to get a new drink, which he did.

The music finally stopped, followed by a huge round of roaring applause for the talented musicians. They bowed, Demyx with a huge smile on his face. The less civilized costumers even pounded the ball of their fists on the table as an alternate applause. Some even hooted and whistled. Luxord downed his new drink, taking a look elsewhere than the current center of attention. Finally, when Demyx and his band started playing an encore, did Luxord walk across the room and through the door to the street. Once he reached the shadows of an alley, he opened a portal.

About two hours later, Demyx barged through the door to their shared and rented room with a happy sigh. He carefully set the violin against the wall before tiredly collapsing on his bed. Luxord, who was still awake on his own bed, looked over at the newly arrived Nobody.

"Never heard of knocking, I assume," the Gambler of Fate mumbled tiredly. "Manners really are a rare thing these days..."

"It's my room too, you know," Demyx shrugged, rolling over to face him. He smiled widely. "See, _this_ right here is _my_ kind of mission! Just doing what I do best. Why can't we have more of those kind of missions?" The excitement of having performed in front of an audience was still clear in his voice.

"I wouldn't know," Luxord said, sitting up.

"By the way, where were you?" Demyx suddenly said, sitting up as well. "I noticed you were gone at some point – thought you might have gone Heartless-hunting or something."

"Me?" Luxord said innocently. "Goodness, no. I merely went for a walk, and I found another tavern further down the street. This one was becoming too noisy." He said honestly. He was honest – if 'further down the street' meant a whole other island, and if 'another tavern' meant a certain special someone instead. He smiled slightly at the fact that Raquell was always surprised to see him. At some point, he would have to tell her everything.

"Noisy?" Demyx said, wrinkling his nose. "You call _my_ music noisy?"

"Hmm, never thought of it that way," Luxord quipped. "Apparently so." He started ridding himself of his boots, in order to get some sleep. It was late.

Demyx got up from his bed, almost like he wanted to put his foot down. "My music isn't noise, Lux..!"

Luxord sighed. "I didn't say it was noise, Demyx, I said it was noisy. There is quite a difference, actually. Now if you would please excuse me- "

"Well at least I can play music, Luxord," Demyx interrupted. "I don't think I've ever seen you play anything except games. Heck, I don't even recall you listening to any music! Oh well, guess some people just don't have _it_." Demyx shrugged and threw himself on the bed again.

"Right you are, Demyx," Luxord said, lying down under his covers. "Goodnight."

"G'night..." Demyx mumbled into his pillow.

It was a few hours later that Demyx woke up in their dark room, possibly without any reason at all. He sat up, rubbing his eyes and looking around. The moon shined in through the window at Luxord's bed, revealing that no gambler was lying in the bed. It was empty.

"Luxord?" Demyx called out, frowning. "Lux?"

Nothing. Sighing, Demyx swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He tried calling a few more times before rising to his feet, mumbling something about how late it was, and whatever that Brit could be doing in the middle of the night. Correcting his hair a bit, he excited the room. It was only when he had closed the door after him that he noticed what could have woken him up. The sound of a piano playing quietly from downstairs. Demyx had noticed the piano earlier, but said nothing to it. The violin had been the one to have his attention that night, even though the piano was at least as interesting. Who was playing it? He started down the hallway, finally reaching the stairs. For some reason, the Melodious Nocturne started tip-toeing. He didn't know if it was out of sheer curiosity, or out of sheer manners that he did it. Curiosity, because he wanted to find out who was playing without getting noticed. Manners, because he didn't want them to feel that they had to stop playing just because he was there.

The melody being played was strange. It wasn't bad, not at all. But it was so... new. Demyx had to admit that he loved how it changed between slow and sad, to fast and thrilling. All that while still keeping the harmony in the music. The Nobody just had to take a few more steps, and peek around a corner, before he could see who was playing. However, as he took the next step, the floorboards under his feet creaked loudly. Demyx froze dead in his track, and so did the music. Number IX felt dread fill his stomach, as the music was not finished. He took a deep breath and finally went around the corner to find... no one. The seat at the piano was empty.

"What..?" He said, stepping closer to it. "But..."

"Demyx," someone said from behind him, and Demyx turned around to find Luxord near the stairs. "What are you doing down here? Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

Demyx looked at the Gambler, only managing to stutter out a few words. But then he realized something. "Shouldn't you be sleeping too?" He retorted. "I came here looking for you. What are _you_ doing down here?"

Could Luxord have been the one playing? Meh, of course not! The Gambler of Fate didn't have one musical note in him. Besides, he was obviously coming from upstairs.

Luxord held up a bottle of what appeared to be wine. "I was thirsty," he simply said, before turning to go upstairs again.

Demyx scoffed. Of course the guy was drinking at this hour. He practically stomped after the Gambler. "Can't believe I got out of bed, just because you needed a drink..." He grumbled.

* * *

><p>"What do you think it means that to find is to lose, and to lose is to find?" Naminé asked him in the gardens.<p>

Luxord blinked. "I wouldn't know, Naminé. Where _do_ you get those ideas from?" He looked over at Marluxia, who had just stepped around a few rose bushes.

She frowned, bowing her head. "It's just something that Marluxia told me..."

* * *

><p><strong>And here is the next chapter in the line. Luxord's quite the story-teller, ne? Enjoy!<strong>


	35. Breaking the rules

To my future self,

You've supposedly seen much of the world by now, I hope. That's our dream, correct? I wish you were able to tell me how it is, how it looks and the feeling of complete freedom. It must be absolutely thrilling. Where are you now? Do you have a special someone, are you married? You do not have to answer that, I'll figure it out all by myself, and in due time. You're older than me, so I don't quite know what sort of wisdom I can pass on to you. I guess it's supposed to be the other way around. However, I do believe I am a bright person for my age, so I'll tell you this; Even though we both wish to travel, wish to see it all and take great advantage of that adventurous spirit if ours… we should never forget where we come from, or who we are.

Also, I am willing to bet that you're the perfect gentleman by now. Because you're me. I, and therefore also you, have always been dreaming of taking the world by storm! Seeing places, experiencing things and making a great amount of new friends and even a fair amount of enemies to boot. Did you figure out how you were going to do just all of this yet? I know you'll probably never read this, but I am so excited to figure out how everything will turn out. Some people joke about my gambling through my travels, can you believe that? I am intrigued. I mean, I have always had a knack for games of strategic sorts, but gambling? That's rich. I think Mother would tear my head off, if I were to become a gambler of profession. I suppose that if you win enough, you can make a living out of it, but it sounds practically impossible, don't you agree? She's been a bit off, you know. Mother. I suspect that she's feeling a bit under the weather, but I'm really not sure.

Also, if you ever meet the fool of simpleton – and I know you know who I'm talking about here – you hereby have my permission to beat him within an inch of his life. Kick his ass, excuse the French.

If it is possible… somehow… I hope you see this letter. I hope that you can even respond to it, wouldn't that be wonderfully strange?

Best regards,  
>Yourself.<p>

* * *

><p>To that super kick-ass dude I'm gonna be,<p>

How're you doing? I hope for your sake that you've stayed at least as awesome as you already are at this age, man. Right now, Radiant Garden looks like itself, flowers, fountains and all. I seriously don't have any plans for you yet, so your hands are officially untied, buddy. I mean, I know I'm a great shooter, and it probably won't change, or at least I hope so. Hope you've finally mastered some angled shots, and hope you can hit every target by now. Dilan is being an ass, like always. Even though we go way back, I so hope we'll be able to kick his ass one day. Aeleus is being quiet, quiet and quieter. I'm starting to think that there's something wrong with his voice. What a weirdo.

So, when are we getting out of military school? Not that I mind being able to use my days on what I would use them on anyways… But I'm a total free bird, you know? It's not funny if you're even forced to do it, man. But hey, top ranking shooter, 'aight? It's a piece of cake. Actually it's a piece of cake, which I baked, while shooting with my one hand tied on my back! Wait, scratch that baking-part, that's just too girly. Pretty homo, actually. I like military school. Maybe I'll even go for a career in that direction? Oh, I get it now, we are totally going down that road. I know that Dilan's already totally hooked. But he's as stuck up as a military-dude would be anyways.

Xehanort's around more often, suddenly. I don't really know what's with that dude, but he gives me the creeps sometimes. Gotta be those amber eyes, they're, like, glowing or something. Not that he's really that harmful, I mean. He's gotta be as old as Radiant Garden itself – he would break his hip, no offense. But hey, he's a nice old coot, so it ain't really a problem that he's there. He's probably dead by the time you read this, right? Well, rest in peace. He really was the only one who understood us, right?

If you want a piece of advice, then I'm just gonna tell you… Keep up the good work, because we're pure talent when it comes to fighting, shooting and all that.

- B.

* * *

><p>Braig,<p>

I gotta tell you one thing now, and I wish I could've told you earlier; Xehanort's fucked up. I wish I could tell you to stay careful around him, or even stay away from him, but shit happens. One thing you're gonna conclude soon is that he is _NOT _harmless. In any way. Ever. Nope.

Anything will only get more fucked up from the moment you discover that, I'll tell ya. Oh, you're gonna think I'm batshit crazy if I tried to explain it all to you. Even though he's old, Xehanort's sure to kick your ass if you take one wrong step, so be aware of that. Why is he fucked up? No idea. What's he doing? I have a faint suspicion. You're gonna keep staying close to him, though. Whether it's fear or the need to hold on to something familiar I don't really know, dude. Maybe it's something else. Everyone else is here, though. Dilan, Aeleus… And some other people you'll get to know in a couple of years from when you wrote that letter. "Dilan" can still be an asshole, believe that. And "Aeleus"… I know we think he was weird for being pretty quiet back then. Don't fuck with him, seriously. He could literally crush a boulder with his bare hands by now. Hell, he _is_ a boulder. They're your buddies. Stay tight with them. Because they'll probably be the only people you _want_ to know.

You're gonna be part of something bigger than just military school or the Royal Guards. Xehanort was right when he said that there are other worlds out there. So fucking many worlds, man. I don't really know how to explain that to you either, but it's once again starting with Xehanort, and it's both awesome and a downer. Xehanort will turn into something else during the years, and you'll hate him for what he's going to do to you. He's gonna leave so many marks on you, on us. Not like I'm you anymore, anyways. Just like Dilan, you could be a real a-hole too, you know? I learned my lesson, though, and you're gonna learn it too.

A piece of advice: Always watch your back around him. Be alert. No matter which version of him you're dealing with.

Click click,  
>Xigbar<p>

* * *

><p>To my former self,<p>

Life is… one big surprise. You're still rather naïve, I see. It's not a bad thing, but it could lead to a lot of trouble. And to think that I almost forgot the fact that it was I who wrote that letter. Yes, I have seen much of this world, and worlds beyond that. You'll know what I mean soon enough.

What you must know, however, is that life consists of light and darkness. Pain and pleasure. Joy and sorrow. You are going to travel… a lot, actually. After seeing what you wrote, I am willing to bet that you'll be surprised beyond compare. However, there is another reason for your upcoming adventure.

She is going to fall ill. It's going to happen, and there's nothing you can do about it. And you're going to know what sorrow truly feels like. However, you will be traveling to forget it, to vent your frustration. At some point, you'll come to terms with it. I now see huge differences in you and I. Amazing what a few years can do to a person, wouldn't you agree? Of course you would. Please don't interpret this in a wrong way – the world is still amazing, and there are so many things worth seeing and experiencing. I suppose what I'm trying to say is… you cannot always have it your way, and you will have to learn to accept the world and everything in it. You will learn that some things are inevitable, like death. It's fate. You'll pull through. It's what we do best. Keep a stiff upper lip, young man.

Am I married by now? I truly don't know how to answer this. Part of me wants to tell you everything you should have avoided, and everything you should have done instead. However, the fun is in not knowing the end until you're finally there yourself. By the time you're there, you will be a whole other person. Trust me, I have not forgotten where I'm from or who I was.

Also, you are not going to find _him_. Not that I know of, at least. But you won't need to find him. You'll accept that he never was and never will be a part of your life, and that you're better off like that. Always remember that accepting fate and giving up are two different things. I am not a man to give up. Always be a gentleman, or try to. That's the advice I can give you, in order for you to become me. The question is, do you want that? It's a whole other person. A whole other being. The choice is always yours.

Sincerely,  
><em>X<em>

* * *

><p><strong>I couldn't decide which way to do it, so I did it both ways omg. Here's a new chapter, and you all have permission to beat me up for taking so long, and it's even short! Gomen. Finding two different ways of being melancholic is hard.<strong>


	36. Proof

"I must say," Luxord drawled, correcting his gloves the slightest bit. "These coats would have been a great asset in that Narnia-place." He was wearing the usual Organization-coat, but with a few alterations. Fur was lining the edge of the hood and sleeves. The lining was another sort of fur, keeping the Nobody warm in the cold and snowy weather.

Saïx, who was wearing a normal coat, glanced at him. "There is nothing wrong with the temperature."  
>He looked around. The two of them were standing at a huge lake in the middle of the night, in a world they had never visited before. Snow covered the entire scenery, except for the lake itself, which was frozen. A full moon was shining down on them. Number VII frowned, almost like he was listening for something.<p>

Luxord sighed. "Don't suppose we'll find anything here," he said politely. "It's in the middle of the night, and it's bloody cold." He took a few steps along the lakeside, the snow crunching under his boots. The lake was located in the middle of a forest, by the looks of it, and he wasn't sure whether technology was to find, or what sort of world this really was.

Saïx shushed him, staring straight ahead as if he was still listening for something.

"Do you sense anything?" Luxord said in a hushed voice, finally lowering his hood. He could feel how the cold wind immediately assaulted his ears and cheeks, but he bit back any remark he might have had.

'_I can practically _feel_ Jack Frost nipping at my nose_,' he thought jokingly.

The place was actually quite beautiful, seemingly untouched at this hour. The Gambler could only imagined how children would dare walk the ice and throw balls of snow, but no children were present right now. Everything just seemed so… calm and stupendous. The moon did not emit the waxy yellow like their Kingdom Hearts, nor was it shaped like a heart. Instead it was a bright and white light that poured down over the two Nobodies, and it was full and round in shape.

Luxord almost found himself squinting up at the orb of cold light. Just like the moon, Saïx' eyes were glowing in the darkness of the night. Luxord always wondered about the yellow eyes. Why Xigbar, Saïx and even Xemnas were endowed with glowing eyes would probably always stay a mystery to him. He wasn't going to ask any of them, even if they might know why.

"Almost like a face, isn't it?" Luxord remarked, still looking up at the moon. He'd heard plenty of stories and tales about what was supposed to be a face on the very surface of the moon. The Man in the Moon, they called it. Ironically, Luxord didn't have the imagination to see a _face _on the moon. He was simply trying to start conversation.

"I don't see it," Saïx said dryly. Odd. Of all the people, Luxord had almost expected Saïx to at least be somewhat interested in tales of the moon. It was, after all, his element. But Luxord could have over-interpretd too.

"Neither do I," Luxord agreed with a slight chuckle. "Honestly, some stories…" He shook his head.

Saïx looked at him. "The place might be quiet now, but we've only seen so much." He looked up at the moon, and Luxord was sure that Saïx could hear something that he couldn't. "We should split up," Saïx concluded and started walking. Before Luxord could protest anything, his second-in-command had disappeared behind some trees.

"I'll just… stay here, shall I?" Luxord mumbled. Whatever Saïx had heard or seen, Luxord was sure that Number VII was somewhat shaken or perhaps a bit surprised. The Gambler of Fate was just about to start his walk away from the lake, before a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Jeez, someone's moody," a male voice said.

Luxord turned around, only to spot what appeared to be a boy in a blue shirt. He was resting calmly on one of the many branches on a tree, his one leg dangling carelessly. His hair was as white as the snow, while the blue of his eyes was as cold as ice. Oddly enough, the thing the worried Luxord was the fact that the boy wasn't wearing any shoes.

A powerful wind blew the boy off the branch, but he landed safely and gracefully on the ground. The cold snow didn't seem to bother him at all. Luxord watched him the entire time, a pleasant look on his face. It was as if they boy hadn't noticed him, or perhaps he was ignoring him. He sure did manage to describe Saïx' current mood perfectly.

"I think the moon might be disturbing him," Luxord responded, looking directly at the boy, who was about to walk away with some sort of staff over his shoulder. This time, it was the mysterious boy's turn to be stopped in his tracks. He looked over his shoulder at Luxord with a surprised look.

"… You see me?" He asked quietly.

Luxord smiled. "Of course I do."

Another wind blew, and the boy was instantly next to him. "That's amazing!" The boy exclaimed. "I mean, I'm getting used to kids noticing me, but-but-but adults? That's new!" He was mere inches from Luxord's face, and so the Nobody leaned back a bit to avoid any unwanted contact. The boy obviously noticed, because he backed off a few steps. Luxord noticed how the air seemed slightly warmer, once the bare-footed boy had stepped back.

"You really see me…" The boy whispered weakly, his knees almost buckling under him.

Luxord watches the boy quietly, a pleasant smile on his face. Little, white puffs of air were visible every time the Gambler exhaled, and his cheeks and ears were slightly pink, but he no longer focused on the cold or the snow.

"Seeing what others don't… is sort of what I go through life doing," Luxord stated proudly. He stepped closer to the boy, looking him in the eyes. "Of course I see you. How can I not? I've known about you since I was very young… Jack Frost."

Jack's eyes widened. "What?" He said. "So, wait, you actually believe in me?" He was fumbling for words.

"Yes," Luxord said dryly.

"Believe in me? _Me_? In Jack Frost?"

"Evidently," Luxord answered.

Jack Frost sat down in the snow, apparently not bothered by the cold at all. If he were, it would be strange. "So, you believe in the others too, right?"

"The others?" Luxord lifted an eyebrow.

"Santa Claus…"

"Father Christmas," Luxord mumbled.

"That's right, that's North!" Jack said excitedly, suddenly pulled to his feet by a gust of wind. "And Pitch, you know, boogeyman? Dark, tall and moody?"

"Come now, Jack," Luxord said, "there's no such thing as the boogeyman." He smiled.

Jack seemed to calm down a bit, finally realizing that he was talking to a complete stranger. "Who… who _are_ you even?"

"Who I am?" Luxord asked. "I am what you thought you were. Nobody. Nothing. My name is Luxord."

"If you're nothing, how come you have a name?" Jack mumbled.

Luxord shrugged, a thing a hardly ever did if he had other opportunities. He truly didn't know why Xemnas thought that they, beings of darkness and nothing, deserved names. Perhaps because they were _beings _and so deserved a name. Everything had to have a name, right?

There was a hollow silence.

"It's funny," Luxord said quietly, still observing the boy. Jack Frost, a story from his very childhood. A legend.

"What is, Luxord?" Jack said, letting Luxord's name play on his lips.

"You see," Luxord began, "You, Jack Frost, is very real. However, almost no one sees you, nor do they believe in you. People are under the impression that you do not even exist. But you are here, and you are in fact very real. Then there is me. People see me; they truly believe that I am there. They can actually feel me if they want to – but I… I am not real. I am nothing. I do not exist."

Jack had to wonder how Luxord, through his entire sad and disturbing sentiment, could still be smiling in spite of every word that left his mouth.

"That's… sad, Luxord," Jack remarked.

"It's a matter of perspective," Luxord forced out, this time fumbling a bit for words himself.

Jack leaned on his staff, one of his hands hidden in his shirt pocket. Once again, a silence fell upon the odd couple.

"I would love to stay and chat, Jack Frost," Luxord said suddenly, "but I have an accomplice, who quite recently obtained the habit of wandering off."

"Who? Sourpuss?" Jack said jokingly, a smirk playing on his pale lips.

"… If that's what you want to call him, yes," Luxord said, already flinching on the inside at Saïx' reaction to his new nickname.

"Is he… is he the same as you?" Jack asked hesitantly.

Luxord nodded. "He is. That's a thing we might have in common, Jack Frost."

"What is?"

Luxord smiled, looking up at the moon. "We take comfort in the fact that there are others like us. People unseen, people fading into the background." _People fading into darkness._

"There you go sounding all depressed again," Jack remarked.

Luxord chuckled. "Terribly sorry," he said. "I suppose it's the weather."

"Sorry," Jack said. "I felt like the kids needed some more snow days."

Luxord nodded and turned around to leave. "Until next time, Jack Frost." He started walking in Saïx' direction.

"… If it's any help, you seem pretty real to me," Jack called after him. "And I want you to be too! Can't have some phantom believing in me!"

Luxord chuckled, waving at him over his shoulder. The moon kept shining down on him, as he walked away from the boy.

* * *

><p><strong>Guess who's been gone for way too long? That's right, me. And I am very sorry, but when the inspiration's gone, it's just... gone. Luckily I kicked my ass to get myself going with this one.<strong>


	37. Ends

Luxord caught himself staring, standing in the room where all the crimson light hit the walls from everywhere. _Everywhere_. Throughout the room, a red glow was bursting out from tombstones, nearly blindingly. The Gambler of Fate never understood why, even before their deaths, members of Organization XIII would have to be the so-called proud owners of a tombstone each.

Everyone, except for Xemnas, apparently.

Luxord lifted his gaze towards the back of the room – a large opening, a doorway, was locked tightly. Magically, even. Rumor had it that not even a Keyblade could open that particular lock.

'_No more easy ways, boy_,' Luxord thought to himself. He looked away in what you could only describe as disgust. The red light… it made him completely uneasy. It was as if he had stepped into a crime scene, the remains of the victims still laid bare for all to observe. The red… the crimson… on the floors and the walls… even the ceiling!

Vexen, Lexaeus and Zexion were some of the first to go. Of those who weren't traitors, at least. He looked at their ruined tombstones, remembering how their deaths had caused great turmoil within him. Nobodies couldn't feel, no, but their memories of sorrow and grief were strong enough to feel real. They had all known sorrow; they had all known… pain. But it wasn't that. Knowing that they could all die… having all his visions and nightmares come true… knowing that he was to never interfere in Fate's plans for everyone… that was the worst. And even though he and Xigbar had made amends after those discussions and fights, Xigbar had never come to understand. No one had.

Luxord looked at the other tombstones, all savagely vandalized by some unknown force. The demise of Marluxia and Larxene was hardly unexpected. They were traitors. Saïx had carefully planned for their deaths, Luxord suspected. Xaldin and Demyx were gone, too, and Luxord could feel Lady Death's cold and clammy hands close around his throat more and more. What bothered him was the fact that he would have to accept it. Accept it and Death would feel like a warm embrace instead.

'_But we are not people,_' Luxord thought bitterly. '_We are Nobodies. We do not die. We disappear._' His fists clenched for a few seconds.

Sometime earlier, the lights on Axel's tombstone had gone from a vibrant blue to the sickening red color, only to join the rest of the room's macabre attempt to illustrate the death many beings – the dismissal of dark creatures.

The Murder Room was truly shining tonight.

Luxord sighed and dug out a watch from his pocket. When he had been staring at his own reflection in the glass for a while, he realized that he had no interest in knowing the time. The tick-tock filled the silence of the room, but sounded all too slow. He squeezed it, hearing the leather of his gloves stretch and strain, and then he looked back up, staring straight ahead at nothing in particular.

"For everything there is a season, and a time for every matter under heaven," he mumbled dryly. "A time to be born, and a time to die; a time to plant, and a time to pluck up what is planted…" He sighed, putting the watch back.

"This is a weird place to hide," Xigbar declared, walking in from the hallway. "Not preferable."

Luxord didn't turn around, but Xigbar came to a halt next to him, staring at the sources of all the red lights as well. The Gambler of Fate could have sworn that he heard an exhausted sigh. There was silent for almost a full minute.

"Sora's reached the Dark City," Xigbar mumbled.

"I know," Luxord said.

"He's gonna reach the Castle soon."

"I know."

Xigbar folded his arms. "Ready to take him on?"

"I don't know," Luxord said. "Going into battle really never was in my…" He trailed off.

"Blood?" Xigbar suggested.

"Repertoire," Luxord corrected.

"Well," Xigbar shrugged, "then I don't know what the hell you've been doing these past years. Sure looked like fighting to me."

"We fought for a cause," Luxord sighed, rubbing his brow in frustration. "We wanted hearts. We wanted to be human again."

"And now?" Xigbar inquired.

"Xemnas has obviously given up on granting the rest of us our hearts once he reaches Kingdom Hearts," Luxord explained. "We now only serve as living shields."

"Yeah…" Xigbar said, glancing at Luxord. There was silent again, until Xigbar said, "So why not leave?"

"I've said my goodbyes," Luxord said sternly, a strange frown on his face. "There's nothing left but to let Fate decide what is to happen to me now."

"You're being melancholic," Xigbar scoffed. "I don't suppose she took it well, then?"

The Gambler of Fate turned to look at him with a sad smile. "No," he simply whispered, followed by a quiet groan. He threw his head back, running a gloved hand through his blond hair. "How do you explain to someone that you're never coming back?"

"I'm sure you were really smooth," Xigbar grinned.

"Why don't _you_ leave?" Luxord retorted. "I know what I've seen through the years, Xigbar. If there ever was a Nobody capable of hating someone, it would be you. You hate Xemnas with a passion. So why stay by his side? Why be Number II?"

Xigbar looked straight at him with one golden eye, scrutinizing every inch of Luxord's face in surprise and slight confusion, as if he had never imagined such a response. Then a small, crooked grin crept onto his face again. "My life… hasn't really been my own for a long time, buddy," was all he could say. He didn't elaborate. "It ain't my decision anymore."

Luxord looked back at him. He remembered having seen the hatred and anger that Xigbar was capable of. The absolute, maddening, white-hot rage. The darkness that rested in his presence. He remembered the night the Castle was visited by those strange creatures – he had seen a wound on Xigbar, raw and untreated, and it was eating him up from the inside out.

"I know," he simply said. "Who's being melancholic now?"

Silence fell upon them again.

"Xigbar," Luxord said after some time. When the Freeshooter looked at him, he continued. "Who is Xehanort?"

Xigbar inhaled deeply. "Just an old coot I knew once," he sighed. "Why?"

"I can't explain it," Luxord said apologetically. "The name is… burned into my mind. I hear it, I see it. It's as if I were chasing a ghost."

Xigbar scoffed. "Don't waste your time on that idiot," he said.

Once again, it was quiet. The conversation had a habit of dying down only to slightly change the subject. They were just two men talking to each other.

"You know what Xemnas did to you, don't you," Xigbar asked quietly. "When you joined the Organization?" They were both just staring ahead at nothing now.

"I do," Luxord said calmly.

"How?"

"Believe me, my friend," Luxord said, "I wish I didn't know nearly as much as I do."

Xigbar found himself scoffing again. They looked at each other.

"I gotta go, man," Xigbar finally said. "Sora's reached the Castle That Never Was by now, and I'm gonna try and stop him."

Luxord nodded. "I understand, Xigbar." He held out a hand for Xigbar to shake. "I was right when I said I had a feeling that you were going to be… around a lot. It was a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Xigbar grabbed it and gave it a firm squeeze. "Whatever that means – you too," he said.

In the blink of an eye, Xigbar was gone, having teleported to his final destination. Luxord took a few steps to stand in front of the tombstone with Xigbar's number, title and weapons on it. He could feel his blood rushing through his veins; feel whatever was in his chest on its way out through his ribcage. He reached back into his pockets and produced the watch, his hand slightly shaking.

Luxord didn't know how much time had passed. He could feel it physically hurt when another red light joined the rest of the damned, adding to the murder scene and the pile of bodies. He looked up at Xigbar's tombstone, now the same crimson as the others.

Everything stopped.

The watch stopped, the atmosphere stopped. Luxord had stopped the entire world once again, except for himself. It felt as if someone had punched him in the stomach and kicked him in the head at the same time, and Luxord had to kneel on the floor for a few minutes. His hand squeezed the watch until it broke before he regained his composure and rose to his feet once again.

The broken watch clattered to the floor, emitting a metallic sound.

Luxord stepped over to his own tombstone, glancing shortly at Saïx', before closing his eyes. He saw faces, names and people.

'_The Wheel of Fortune,_' he thought. '_The Tower…_'

Wheel of Fortune…

Tower…

He inhaled deeply. "Goodbye," he said loudly, stepping through his own portal.


End file.
